Threaded Hands
by Doodling.Otaku
Summary: Everyone at birth is born with a red string of faith attached to their left pinky. This thin rose red yarn threaded in between the smallest of their fingers leads them to another person of the same fate ,binding them together and sealing them to be with one another forever. Sugawara has been born with the eyes to see these threads that others cannot, as he witnesses and guides many
1. Threaded Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu.**

 **Red Thread**

Everyone at birth is born with a red string of faith attached to their left pinky. This thin rose red yarn threaded in between the smallest of their fingers leads them to another person of the same fate ,binding them together and sealing them to be with one another forever. This thread leads to the one you are destined to be with forever, the one you truly love. Unfortunately, fate never works fairly, as no one is able to see or feel the silk string between their fingers. It goes unnoticed and forgotten, which leads to many heart breaks and lost loves by trying to build a love to those who are not connected to the other. That is until Sugawara Kōshi comes along.

Kōshi was never one to follow the rules of Fate. At birth he has been aware of the loosely tied thread that would never quite fully untie despite his many different methods of removal. The Fifth grade is when he started to understand the purpose of the strings. Every person he has met has had a similar thread roped around their left pinkies, many times Kōshi witnessed the connection of the two ends of the same string when two people of fate met. However, having the eyes to see these strings allowed him to witness some brutal relationships that he knows is never meant to be.

Sugawara has always been known as a shy yet joyful fellow who gets along with almost anyone he meets or interacts with. He has never been great at any sports aside from his almost perfect Volleyball skill, he has had average marks throughout his years and is all in all what many describe as plain. However, despite his plain life style he been able to make many friends including Hinata and Kageyama who were both younger than him. They were the first people to have their red string of Fate connect with each other that Sugawara witnessed in grade 4. They were the ones that allowed him to solve the purpose of the threads, and understand the truthful pains and difficulty of love.

By Grade 8 Kōshi has witnessed many different many relationships and often guided others to the ones they are meant to be with. This gave him the title of the Fate Binder throughout not only his school but his neighbourhood as well. However, despite being happy to help many of his friends by finding their match, Kōshi became weary of his own thread. Despite going through almost 13 years of his life he has never had his string come to life with slight tugs towards random directions, or bloom with a brighter and deeper shade of red like many of his friends' have. However that all changes as Sugawara graduates to High-school.

 **AN:**

 **Welcome To my new story, I hope you guys like this story. I'm just uploading this from Watt pad and hopefully I'll be able to post once a day. Hope you like it please please follow, favourite and review for more. Also let me know if you find any mistakes!**


	2. First Days

6:45am, September 5th 2014. First Day of High-School.

*Sugawara's POV*

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

God damit I really don't want to move.

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

Fuck that's annoying as hell

*Beep*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

"OKAY I'M UP, I'M UP DAMIT!"  
As I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock in annoyance. "Why is it already time to go."I moan angrily. I lifted myself off my bed in sluggish movements and raised my arms to stretch out my strained muscles. I really wish I could sleep in some more cause holy crap it way to fucking early for life to even move. I went up my closed window just by my bed and opened it wide letting the crisp morning air flow into my room, waking me up. I yawned and slowly made my way down the stairs for a quick breakfast. As I grabbed a piece of toast and plopped it within the toaster I admired my threaded left pinky. It was a deep maroon that is tied so loosely it should come off by just raising my arm, but I knew it never would. This string to bounded onto me for eternity, the only hope that I have is to one day find the other end of my string. It's not fair that everyone else get to find their other end and not him, and they can't even see their own fucking thread! My thoughts were cut short as I jumped when the toast popped out without warning, I grab it and shove it in my mouth. Quickly yet quietly to not disturb my sleeping parents, I sprinted up the stairs to my room to get ready for the long awaited first day of High-School.

As I arrive to the grand orangish reddish building I look at my surroundings and down at my black uniform. The school didn't look that bad, the air around the school is very calm and filled with splashes of life with the surrounding greenery. Everyone around me seem quite cheery despite it being about 7:30am. Plus the uniforms are much more comfortable then I thought it would be, so far so good. Since Kageyama and Hinata are a year younger than me they won't be graduating until next year, meaning I'm probably going to experience a lonely first year before they arrive, not that I mind having some space to myself. "Well here I go" I whisper to myself, Cautiously I step through the entrance and trekked towards the main entrance. However, before I could make it even two feet through the gate I felt a sharp pain in my left hand. The Hell was that? I look at my hand, everything seemed normal with the thread, still the dull red it always has been. I looked a bit closer and then I noticed a slight change, the thread actually is tightened a little more than usual. What the hell is that supposed to mean. I look around, everyone has made their way into the building leaving me alone in the large court yard. Then how or who the hell made my thread tug?! My mind was suddenly cut short however, as a screeching clang rang throughout the neighbourhood indicating the start of the day. "Well shit can't be late for class the first day" I jog lightly towards the entrance while keeping an eye on my left hand. Much to my dismay nothing happened leaving me to believe that it was just false hope thinking that I might actually have another end to my thread. "One day" I whispered under my breath.

*Normal POV*

As Suga sprinted towards his assigned classroom, a tall, built man with short brown hair leaning on the wall just beside the entrance peered towards Suga's retreating figure. He looked astonished as he slowly stared at his own left pinky loosely threaded with a dull red string tug subtly tighter towards Suga's direction. "What the Fuck?" He grunts.


	3. Room 1-4

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters**

 **Also just to come to terms these are all old unedited chapter taken from my Wattpad account. The story is still in progress, but I have already made 20+ chapters. So look forward for a new update everyday. Don't worry the writing style and experience gets better.**

*Suga's POV*

I walked up to a closed door with a sign up top that read "Class 1-4". I took a deep breath clearing my mind of the events that took place earlier, I exhaled quickly and took hold of the rusted handle and slid the door open effortlessly with a slight creak. I entered the class with little to no acknowledgement from anyone in the room. The teacher hasn't arrived yet, which meant everyone was talking amongst themselves and in their own groups they've created. I quickly and quietly shut the door behind me and found an open desk in the last row by the back window. I sat down and let my thoughts wander, not bothering to strike up a conversation with anyone in the front of the class. All I had on mind was the many strings tangled together around the classroom floor. It was in a large tangle in the centre of the classroom, under and on top of the desks unnoticed. It was impossible to tell which string belonged to which person with the tangle of red all around. Many of the threads exited the classroom either through the door or out the windows. At least not everyone in this class is connected. My thoughts were disrupted when the classroom door slammed open with a huge bang, and a tall boy with brown hair, who seemed quite out of breath I might add, stepped in, "I'M *heave* HERE, I'M SORRY IM LATE!" The classroom was silent, all conversations were dropped as everyone stared at the man. He was wearing a uniform much like all the other boys in our class, so he can't be are teacher I thought. Slowly one after the other everyone started laughing, what is this guy doing announcing himself I thought with a giggle. "So you Are" a stern voice spoke out from behind the boy. Now that looks more like our teacher. The older man passed the guy and walked to the front of our room while everyone took their seat, except the boy, he continued to stand by the door way looking quite awestruck. Our teacher looked at him confused, "Well what are you doing go sit down you idiot, I'll let you off this time just because I ended up being just as late." "It's Daichi Sawamura sir." He chuckled scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well go sit down Sawamura, we don't have all day." Daichi has quite a deep voice I thought in my head. He scanned the classroom and looked at me and I could have sworn I saw him turn wide-eyed and red for a second. He headed towards me without looking at me in the eye, what's his problem I thought. Daichi took a seat next to me and looked straight ahead. Okay then, at least he's leaving me alone in my comfortable silence.

As our teacher introduce himself and welcomed us to our new school I stole some quick glances at Daichi. What was up with guy, barging into the classroom and announcing himself to the world, he seems like he's always full of energy. Not to mention he does have quite the build and a pretty handsome face, or at least thats what I can infer noticing that all the girls around are stealing glances as well and giggling to each other. I was interrupted when my left hand stabbed with pain. "Ow Fuck." I grunted rather loudly holding on tight to my left pinky. "What was that you said young man!" The teacher eyed me suspiciously. "Ah, nothing sir, sorry for disrupting you." I frantically apologized. He went back onto his story about when he was a young boy our age. I looked down at my pinky, the thread was wrapped around quite tightly, enough to cut my circulation if it was a real thread. I didn't bother finding out what caused the pain, it's quite exhausting getting caught up in love stories and destinies. So, I ignored the pain and looked out the window but not before noticing that Daichi was staring at me quite intently. I could feel his cold stare behind me as I continued staring out the window. God what's his problem, just leave me alone I don't have the energy to deal with people right now. I was frustrated to say the least, the class probably thinks I'm on drugs for yelling out in pain earlier, and this guy is examining me as if I was some kind of science experiment. God I can't wait for this day to end so I can just crawl back into my own bed and not talk to the world and ignore everyone around me. This is going to be a long fucking day.

 **This is the next chapter from my story I hope you enjoy it. To me it's really cringy comparing to my better work on Wattpad but I couldn't let my past self writing style be erased so here it is.**

 **Also I know there's not many of you here reading my I am hoping to get your attention so those of you actually reading this AN please hear me out.**

 **The teen choice award is finally up for grabs again and I was hoping if you guys wouldn't mind voting for AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire. The voting is all done on Twitter and all you have to type is:**

 **#TeenChoice and #ChoiceYoutuber I am voting for AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire**

 **If you don't have Twitter please don't feel the need to go out of your way to make an account just to vote, I just really feel like these two Youtubers really deserve this award after so much they have done for us. It all I'm asking for so please take it to heart; tell anyone you might know who would be willing to vote for them as well. I'm sorry for the long rant and sorry for wasting your reading time reading this. Thank you and please leave and review and follow for a new chapter everyday. Thanks**


	4. The Other End

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

An obnoxious clanging noise echoed throughout the halls of the school signifying the end of the day. "Finally" Suga sighed in relief as he quickly collected his belongings scattered along his wooden desk and stuffed them into his leather bag beside him. Suga took a quick glance over to his right, eyeing the sleeping Daichi. He seems pretty tired. Sugawara thought to himself seeing how Daichi is currently quietly snoring on his desk. He pondered on whether or not he should wake up the energetic boy or not, "Why the hell do I care" Suga questioned himself while slowly walking towards the exit. He looked back at Daichi's sleeping figure lying on his desk, and then he looked at the pile of red threads on the ground. Many of the threads were slowly being untangled and pulled along by their appropriate owner. Suga knew his was caught up in the tangled mess as well, however, he had no idea where this string went from there. Suga stood by the doorway as the final few students exited behind him, He took a deep breath and sighed, he would want to be woken up to go home if he were the one sleeping. Suga carefully stepped over each of the ghostly red threads, knowing full well that even if he stepped on them he would pass right through and nothing would happen. however, he doesn't feel right stepping all over somebody's destiny. Many of the threads retreated with their partner and the tangle in the middle from before, now untangled to a few threads lying on the ground and over the desks exiting through the windows or door. Suga walked up beside the snoring Daichi and hesitantly touched his broad shoulder and shook it lightly, "Hey, Daichi schools over you probably want to leave." Suga said in almost a whisper. Daichi began to stir from his deep sleep. "Just a sec~." Daichi mumbled under his breath. Suga smiled and giggled softly, "I would advise you get up now Daichi, unless you plan on sleeping over at school." Suga smirked. Sleepy Daichi isn't as annoying as he is awake Suga thought to himself. After a few more soft shakes, Daichi yawned and stretched his arms over his head, finally starting to wake up. Suga smiled as he watched Daichi rub his eye in an attempt to focus himself. Suga began to walk towards the exit with a feeling of success rise in his chest, when all of a sudden Daichi ran up behind him and took hold of Suga's left wrist. "Hey wait Sugawara!" Daichi said fully awoken up now "I wanted to talk to you actually." Suga gave Daichi a questionable look raising his eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion. Suga's face tinted a pale red "Well what do you need then." Suga asked feeling quite hot all of a sudden. Daichi held tightly onto Suga's wrist with his right hand , his face was stained a deeper shade of red than Suga's. Daichi took a deep breath and looked down at Suga's left hand. What is he doing! Suga panicked his face turning even redder, and why the fuck is my face so hot! Daichi raised Suga's left hand in front of them and pointed to his pinky with his left hand revealing his own string, and causing Suga's thread to tighten painfully. Suga's grimaced at the pain as Daichi eyes widened slightly, "I knew it you can see them!" Daichi exclaimed. Suga was in pain and confusion, what the hell is he taking about seeing wha- "We are connected" Daichi said cutting Suga off from his thoughts and shaking his wrist he held. Suga's face widened, he frantically traced his eyes along his thread he looked behind him and used his eyes to follow his thread over and under several desks only to be led right to Daichi's left pinky. The other end of his thread was tied to Daichi.

Daichi is my destined lover?!

 **AN:**

 **Here's the next Chapter Hope you like it! Please Review and follow for more! If you find any mistakes or have any suggestions please let me know! Thank you!**


	5. Destined Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters**

*Sugawara's POV*

I can't believe it, there is no fucking way this is real. This is just one of those dumbass dreams that make no logical sense everyone has. Because there is no fucking way that Daichi Sawamura is my destined lover! I stood there in a paralyzed stature, looking wide eyed, red, and very much confused. How is this even possible?! Fate is such a cruel beast, it just loves screwing things up whenever it can. I take a shaky breath looking down at my worn out sneakers, why me, why Daichi, how did I not notice before him, WAIT!? HOW DID HE NOTICE BEFORE ME?! No one can see these threads of destiny but me, right? I looked up quickly at Daichi, he jumped slightly at my sudden movement. "You can see these?!" I asked quite eagerly as I pointed at my left hand which was still being held by my wrist by Daichi with a strong yet soft grip. I was more curious than embarrassed now! I finally found someone who could understand my situation, I finally found someone I can talk to about it without looking like a lunatic or some kind of drug addict. I'm guessing I had made a funny face or my eagerness was amusing, because moments later I heard a musical laughter arise from Daichi. He let go of my wrist and scratched his cheek in a shy manner, "Ya I can see them, always have." Daichi chuckled, a blush staining his tanned cheeks. His actions seemed much more hesitant and shy than this morning, I analyzed, it's actually kind of adorable. I looked back at my left hand in awe, I just couldn't comprehend the fact that me and Daichi are supposed to be lovers and that he was the one to tell me! I mean I just met him today, so we can't just all of a sudden start dating! But, if destiny really does play with the strings of fate then eventually me a Daichi will *gulp* grow old together and g-get married. Okay okay calm down Suga we literally just met the guy. "So... Um... Where do we go from here?" I asked looking down at my shoes again in embarrassment my face brimming with heat. "Well... Um... We can't just force... Um love, so, let's start off with becoming friends." Daichi mumbled looking away in attempt to hide his growing blush. Seeing his reaction I giggled softly and stuck out my hand towards him, "Alright Daichi, then let's become great friends." Daichi looked at me hesitantly his face still flushed red, he grabbed my hand and shook it with a broad and genuine smile "Alright Suga, I'm in your care."

Ahhh that was a short chapter, but hey 2 chapters in one day, not to bad I'll say. Thank you to everyone reading my story, and sorry for my lousy writing style and many mistakes. Let me know if you have any suggestions or if you find any mistakes I would very much appreciate it (￣▽￣) I'll try to post at least 3 chapters a week but school comes first so please be patient when waiting for the next chapter. Votes and comments will boost my motivation so please feel free to write whatever to help my confidence levels. Anywho thank you and I'll try to keep up with the posts!

-Alex

Instagram:

Kik: hashtag_legolas


	6. Missions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

Suga took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his beating heart. His face was flushed red as he laid on his made bed, slowly wrinkling the soft blanket beneath him. Suga thought back about the recent events that took place. He finally found his other half, "Daichi Sawamura." Suga breathed out looking up at his white ceiling. He couldn't even fathom what his parents might say when they find out his destined lover is a guy. His parents are one of many pairs who don't believe in gay relationships. They don't really acknowledge him on his achievements or him in general. However, the moment Suga does something wrong or something that his parents would consider as an embarrassment, Suga is met with a wrath unlike any other. He shivered and his face cringed at the thought of being punished again by his parents. But, he has a long way to go before he becomes Daichi's so called lover, if he even wants to be that.

Suga promised Daichi before they parted ways that they could become friends, but he doesn't know where to start or how they can get closer. Suga's only real friends are still in grade school so he doesn't have any other connections in High school, so making a friend doesn't seem like a bad idea. However, Suga isn't the best when it comes to communicating with other people. He is often seen as shy and impossible to talk to, which resulted in Suga only making two friends.

Suga sighed as he strained to lift himself up to a sitting position, he then got up and grabbed his cellphone off his desk which is placed parallel to his door. He laid back down on his bed as he scrolled through his contacts.

-Hinata

-Kageyama

-Mom

-Dad

-Daichi

Daichi.

Suga got Daichi's phone contact before they parted ways today, and he felt quite accomplish with getting another number in his phone finally raising it to 5. Suga placed his phone on his worn out night table to left, but not before setting an alarm on it for 7:30am. Suga took a last long look at his thread tied around his pinky. The string flushed with a bright colour, much brighter then it ever has. It's wrapped around very tightly; if it were real it would have most definitely cut the circulation in his pinky. Suga dropped his hand onto his bed with a soft thump, he turned over to his side and took a long deep breath before falling into a dreamless slumber.

.

.

.

.

.

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

*SLAM*

Suga bashed his arm down onto his phone resulting in the alarm to stop it's obnoxious beeping. Suga woke up, lifting himself to a sitting position he stretched his arms out and yawned widely. Suga rubbed his eyes as he adjusted his eyes to the musky dark room. "I really need to dust." Suga yawned out to himself. He got up from his bed quietly ,to prevent waking his parents, he tiptoed down the hall and descended the stairs to his kitchen carefully stepping over and avoiding the wooden steps he knew would squeak.

His stomach growled at the sight of fruit in a bowl on the centre of the marble kitchen table. Suga rubbed his stomach remembering that he had fallen asleep before dinner, resulting in him not eating since yesterday morning. He tiptoed quietly across the room for his quest to feed himself something. Suga grabbed a red apple from the top of the fruit bowl not caring if it had any bruises, he bit into it satisfying his hunger. With the completion of his quest for food he quickly, but quietly, made his way back up the stairs to get ready for school.

Suga sat down on the cold tiled floor in front of the doorway that releases to the outside world. He began to tie his old, worn out shoes while he let his mind wander. I wonder what the hell will happen today Suga pondered as he went to tie his other shoe. Maybe I can get to know Daichi a bit today. He stood up suddenly after finishing his tying with a determined expression, "that's the goal today, Get to Know Daichi plan!" Suga claimed in a shouting whisper. Suga left the house with a proud smirk painting his face and began his trek to school. He was much more ready for school today than yesterday. He was filled with confidence as he began his mission 'Getting to Know Daichi'

 **Thank you to everyone who read and voted for my story, I am very grateful! （≧∇≦）** **Also I take suggestions and if anyone finds any mistakes please let me know ( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ**

 **Thank youuuu!**

 **-Alex**

 **If you have any suggestions that I should add to my story please contact me directly through one of these:**

 **Instagram:**

 **Kik: hashtag_legolas**


	7. Heated Blush

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters**

It's been a month now since Daichi and Suga have met on the first day of school, and Suga's "mission" of getting to know Daichi has been a complete success. They started hanging out and talking more as the days went by, and eventually they became quite close friends. One was never seen without the other throughout school as well as after it. They shared common interests and focused mainly on becoming friends rather than the fact that they are technically destiny. Daichi's and Suga's bond grew closer and began with their love of volleyball, quickly after learning their common interest they decided to join the volleyball club together.

As they headed towards gymnasium, Suga and Daichi chatted on several mindless and irrelevant subjects. Occasionally, either Suga or Daichi would catch themselves staring to much and become a blushing mess without the other realizing. But, they died down as they stood before the old rusted sliding door, they looked at each other and nodded. Daichi pushed the door open with some difficulty, a screech emitted from the friction of metals and echoed throughout the barren gym. The two of them scanned the area taking cautious smell steps into the dark gym. As they ventured deeper, and their shoes squeaked on the hardwood floor, Daichi and Suga heard an echoed pang rumble throughout the gymnasium and were blinded by a flash of light flooding into the room. Automatic lights the two concluded to themselves. They looked around; now able to see the whole area of the gym they noticed old blue mats stacked in the far right corner of the room as well as another door on the right wall, probably the equipment room they both inferred. "Well here we are," Daichi confirmed, his voice vibrated in the hollow wooden, area. It was quiet, too quiet for it to be a comfortable atmosphere. Suga chuckled lightly almost a cough, he looked at Daichi with an amused expression, "Thanks for the update Captain Obvious." It was Daichi's turn to laugh as he scratched the back of his head; one of his many habits Suga had noticed for being with him for the past month. "Well what do we do now?" Suga asked, he was quite curious on the fact of what they need to do to even start the volleyball club. The two of them had asked many teachers around the school if they could be their advisor for the club to get it started, however it did take some effort and time to finally find a teacher willing to help out. Thankfully, Ittetsu one of the younger teachers was willing to be of assistance. He gave Suga and Daichi access to the gym after school, however he did claim that they can only function as an official club once they have at least 6 members. This was probably going to be the hardest task for the both Daichi and Suga, the two of them didn't really have many other connections or friends throughout the school. Once they learnt of the others existence and how they are connected, Suga and Daichi devoted all their time to each other in the hopes of becoming good friends.

"Well I guess since we're here, we can check out the equipment we have and what we can use in the future." Daichi offered as he pointed his left hand towards the equipment room. Suga nodded in agreement as he followed Daichi's echoing steps towards the door. Suga glanced at Daichi's left hand as he swung it to his side. His cheeks dust themselves with a hue of pink. He's still very much in shock of finding out that Daichi is his other half, and he still questions himself of how this could be, he's never actually been in love so it's not like he knows what he should be looking for. All Suga knows is that he really does feel happier and more content when he's with Daichi, and that whenever he's close to Daichi his thread seems to tighten tighter then humanly possible for it to be considered safe. He likes to believe that Daichi's thread tightens painfully as well, but with Daichi being such a pain resistant person, Suga guesses he doesn't even notice he has a thread around his pinky half the time.

As the pair searched the equipment room, they confirmed that they have more than enough volleyballs to go around and they had the necessary components to create a net to divid the court in the future. "Well, now we know that we can actually operate a volleyball team." Daichi chuckled as he straitened his back in an effort to stretch out his muscles. Suga smiled and nodded in agreement as he backtracked his way towards the equipment room doorway. "We should probably tell Sensei that we have the materials to start a volleyball club we just need to get some more people interested and aware." Suga explained looking back at Daichi before he stepped out of the small room. "Yeah, we just need to find out how we can do that though." Daichi heaved quiet tiredly. Suga chuckled as he witnessed the half a sleep Daichi's sluggish movements to close the smaller rooms door and thumping quite slowly towards Suga by the entrance. The pair exited and slid the door shut with a piercing screech, Daichi yawned, covering his mouth in slow movements. "Why are you so tired?" Suga finally asked Daichi. "I couldn't sleep after our chat last night, so I ended up browsing my phone till around 4 before finally loosing consciousness." Daichi explained in a nervous laugh to Suga, a very furious blush tainted his cheeks, the taller boy looked straight ahead in hopes that Suga doesn't catch it. Suga smiled more to himself then Daichi at the others comment, as he quickly turned his head the other direction he felt his face heat up similarly to Daichi's and palms start to sweat.

Ever since Suga received Daichi's number they have been calling each other ever so often, whether it's to meet up, ask for homework, or just to talk in general. The pair always found themselves on the phone with the other. Suga has always been an occasional night owl, he knows that usually most people are asleep at 12 to 2 at night and nobody likes being woken up at that time, however, every time Suga calls Daichi, whether it's 8pm or 2am the taller boy always answers his calls. Suga inferred that Daichi has the same problem as him and can't always fall asleep until really late at night. However, Little does Suga know, Daichi is actually a very quick sleeper, the second his head is on a pillow it's game over. But, Daichi being the butterfly he has always been, makes sure that his phone is close and its ringer is loud, so that when Suga is feeling lonely and/or bored he'll be there for him. Daichi has never done this before with any of his other friends or acquaintances, but, with Suga he always feels the need to help him out at anytime any place.

As the pairs heated blushes die down, they continue their journey to their Sensei's office in an attempt to go without another embarrassing thought about the other.

AN:

 **Please review and vote for more! I enjoy hearing what others have to say! Also let me know if there are any mistakes and I'll fix them! Thank you!**


	8. I Love You' Smiles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

*Suga' POV*

After Daichi and I reported the news to Sensei, he gave us the idea to create posters and banners to hang around the school in the hope of reviving some new members. We had till the end of October to gather at least 4 other members to join the club or we would be disbanded. I offered the idea to get together at my house to start planning out some posters and Daichi had gladly accepted, it was after that I realized what I just did.

My face was still flushed red as I walked slightly ahead of Daichi leading him to my house, I knew my parents wouldn't be there until late at night after work or whenever they decide to acknowledge the fact that they have a son to care for. My face burned with an immense heat, trying to distract my thoughts from the fact that me and Daichi are going home together, Alone , together, without anyone bothering us. I shook my head slightly in a last attempt to calm my furious blush before turning my head back to see Daichi in deep thought walking behind me. His eyes are empty, glued to the pavement before him, he took sluggish steps, probably still tired from his lack of sleep I assumed. I slowed down my own pace to match his walking speed, so I could walk along side him. "Daiiiichii, you alright?" I was quite concerned for his poor health at the moment. "You know we could do this tomorrow Daichi, we don't have to get it done today." Daichi snapped out of his sleep like trance and turned to look at me. A small blush formed on his cheek, probably from embarrassment I presume. "Sorry sorry, I was just in deep thought. Don't worry I have free time now so I rather start now." Daichi spoke frantically while attempting to hide his obvious blush. I laughed in suit, "if ya say so."

As we approached my house I took at deep breath to calm my jumpy nerves. Don't worry it's just for the volleyball club, nothing will happen, I told myself. As much as I know that I have strange feelings for Daichi, I wasn't really to accept the fact that I might be gay and that I might truly belong with him. Confusing really. As much as I know that these feelings are what many claim as love and affection, I can't bring myself to believe that this is real. To put it bluntly, I'm in denial. However, even if I do accept my own feelings, just being connected by a thread doesn't really mean that Daichi will feel the same way. I shook my head from those thoughts, not now Suga, Daichi is here with you now so focus.

I unlocked the door slowly before letting Daichi into the house. We took off our shoes before I lead him upstairs into my room. If someone told me earlier today that Daichi would be going to my room I've would have laughed at them and told them they were crazy. I never let anyone into my room, not even Kageyama or Hinata have been in my room, and I've been friends with them for little over 5 years! But with Daichi it always seems to be different, whenever I see him I feel like opening up and telling him everything I know, he aways finds a way to leave me happy and content with myself despite my crapy life.

As we entered my room I offered a seat on my bed for Daichi before I took the spot next to him. The bed croaked under our weight, probably not use to the weight of two people at the same time. I heard a soft laugh as we sat on my bed. "Your room is so much cleaner then mine!" Daichi scanned the area, he was very amused at this fact.

I never leave home without knowing that everything is where it belongs and my is bed made. A blush painted my cheeks "sorry..." I whispered almost inaudibly. Most people would assume that most guys rooms would be a train wreak, but that's where I'm lacking when it comes to masculinity. I've always had more of a slimmer, feminine physic then most boys my age, and not that's wrong or anything, it's just that along with my more feminine personality, I've never been able to connect that much with other guys. As a result, I was labeled as 'unapproachable' and 'weird' throughout my life.

Daichi chuckled his signature deep laughed, "No no, don't be sorry it's actually really cute!" My face was now radiating immense heat and stained with a deeper hue of red. "CUTE?! You think my room is cute?!" I was immensely embarrassed, no guy wants to be called cute by a potential lover, it makes you sound young, like your more of a younger brother then a suitor!

I blushed at my own thoughts potential lover, Daichi can for sure be classified as that with the bond we have together.

"No no! Your room is nice not cute! I'm saying your tactics are cute!" Daichi said in a stutter to attempt to fix my dignity as a guy. I froze, "You think how I act is cute?" I asked fully aware of both our immense blushing, butterflies churned in my stomach, I looked at Daichi straight in the eye. There was no way I heard that right, right?! Sure we might be destined for each other, but that doesn't explain why Daichi technically just called me cute! I must have miss heard!

There was a moment of silence between us before Daichi spoke up again, "Yes, I think that the way you talk, walk, eat, laugh, and so much more is cute." Daichi spoke softly ,his blush still at full blast, he talked as if it were to loud he might break something. I clenched my fists together noticing the sweat building on them, my heart was doing loops as the air felt dense and suffocating around me. This was probably just Daichi being the caring person he is, I felt a pang in my chest, I felt disappointed with that thought.

I broke the suffocating silence with a genuine laugh, someone actually accepts my feminine physic though. I laughed expecting Daichi to join me, but as I looked back at him again I noticed a passionate and genuine smile shape his face. It wasn't a smile he usually pulls during the day, it was a smile that many inferred as, I Love You. The smile quickly fleeted his face as he noticed my staring. That hit me like a out of control bus, why is Daichi playing with my emotions like this, is he trying to lead me on or is he seriously considering this red thread thing?! Both of them agreed to not base their friendship or relationship off their strings, so is Daichi actually trying to be a flirt?! Thoughts of Daichi whirled around in my head giving me a slight head ache.

"Thank You." I murmured, dying down from my previous outburst. Daichi opened his mouth to say something but was cut off from a strong slam from the entrance downstairs. I immediately froze and my faced turned paler then my already Snow White completion. All happy, butterfly thoughts were flushed down the gutter as the slamming noise repeated itself before being replaced by the sound of the door opening down stairs with a groan. "Shit!" I whispered in fear looking helplessly at Daichi, "he isn't supposed to be at home!" I stood up with frantic movements. Our moment, if you could call it that, was ruined. what the hell am I supposed to do now?!

"Suga what's wrong?!" Daichi asked matching my soft frantic tone. "SUuuuGgggAAAA,..." A gruff gurgaly voice slurred from downstairs, "DDdDDaaADDd'zzzSZ iSZ HooomeE!" I looked at Daichi terrified of what's to come,

"My Dads home!" I whimpered.

 **Ahhh 1330 words! It doesn't seem like much to most people but holy crap it takes a while to write and edit that much (＞人＜** **;)! Thank You again for the support and votes on my first DaiSuga fanfiction! It's fun to write, even if I'm completely lost on my plot line (￣◇￣** **;) Again if you have any ideas, tips or suggestions please message me on my Instagram or Kik I would be so grateful!**

 **-Alex**

 **Instagram:**

 **Kik: hashtag_legolas**


	9. Simple Safety

**Disclaimer: I don not own any characters**

*Suga's POV*

I don't understand! Why is he here?! He hasn't been here since 5 years ago! Why the fuck did he come today?! The one fucking day that Daichi is here?!

I'm panicking, the last time my father was here no one was left unscathed. "Suga what's going on, why are you freaking out?!" Daichi asks in a frantic whisper. I put a finger to my lips signalling for him to shut up. "Okay stay here Daichi! You have to promise me you won't leave this room till I say so, no matter what you hear! You have to stay here!" I'm on the verge of tears. "But-?!" I cover his mouth with my hand. "Please Daichi please do this for me, just this one thing and I'll never bother you again!" Tears fall softly on the floor in a quiet pitter patter.

I haven't known Daichi for all that long, but I know I don't want him to feel my dads wrath. This passed month since I've known Daichi he really has grown a place in my heart, I would rather die then let him meet my father.

"SuuuuuuuuuuuGAAAa!?" My father screeched in a drunken state. I quickly wipe my tears away and take a shaky breath. I stare a Daichi intently, giving him a solum reminder of my request. He nods his head hesitantly and whispers "You better stay safe." I give him a weak but honest smile in attempt to reassure him of my safety. But I'm pretty sure both of us knew that wouldn't be easy.

I creep down stairs, my breaths are short and shallow. I'm terrified of my father, he's never been the caring one when sober, but when he's drunk he's even worse. Last time my father was here my mother was as well. Me and my mother weren't in a close relationship either, but she still at least acknowledged my existence and occasionally ate dinner with me.

It was one of those days when my mother was actually being kind and cooked dinner for us to share, I was happy that for once she wasn't at work or wherever, and she took the time to make something for me. However, that happy aura changed fast.

Just as my mother was finishing up, we were startled by a strong knock on our wooden door. I was scared, but very curious to know who it was. I still remember the pale glow of my mother's face as my father broke through the door with a bottle in one hand. At the moment I was thrilled, my father was actually visiting me! The last time I've seen him since then was about another 5 years before that, when he was sober and kinder.

And let's just say that I was a stupid 9 year old.

I had quickly run up to my father and hugged him. I remember him smelling like shit, an earthy smell mixed in with alcohol emitted from him. Of course my hug did not end well. He had grabbed me by the back of my neck, his ratty nails were digging into my throat. I remember screaming in pain as he threw me to the ground in a rage. I don't remember much of what happened after that, but I know my mother didn't bother to help. I do remember though, that either the next day or maybe longer, I woke up battered and bruised, laying on the cold ground alone and broken. I don't think I've ever been in as much pain as then.

I shivered as I stood In front of my dad, he really hasn't changed since the last I saw him. He reeked of alcohol and dirt, his old signature army green jacket is more battered then I remember. Probably from him roaming around the streets non stop. He still had a rats nest for hair and a crooked jaw. I shivered again, yup that's my dad.

I took cautious steps towards him, I was terrified he that he would hurt me again, but the fear of Daichi being found out and beaten instead of me was stronger.

"Hey dad how are you doing?" I stuttered forcing a smile. He looked around, a confused expression painted his face as he scanned me from head to toe. I grew taller then the last time I saw him but he was still at least a foot taller then me, probably even taller then Daichi if I were to compare them back to back.

"TThat you Suga?!" He slurred walking up to me. I take a small step back, towards the staircase, my face cringed at the smell of his breath wafted through the air. "Why you walkin' away from me boy!?" I frozen in place as he grabbed my hair painfully, "What do ya think ya doin' boy?!" He tugged on my hair, almost ripping each strand from its roots. "Don't cha know it's rude to walk way from those talkin' to ya?!"

He threw me to the side, I stubbled, twisting my ankle painfully and falling hard to the cold wooden floor. "Ahh!" I whimper curling into a ball on the ground, I tuck my legs into my chest, pain emitted through my ankle and side, I knew what was coming, my father was never a man of mercy or forgiveness, he wouldn't spare me from any harm. Even if I do nothing wrong I still wouldn't be spared from his pain.

I flinch as I hear him come closer, he grabs my arm forcefully causing me to be dragged onto my feet. I felt tears starting to form, God damit Suga not now, the last thing I want my dad to see is me crying like a baby!

"What are ya doin' Suga! Can't ya even stand on ya own?!" His breath was horrific, I clench my eyes closed as I feel the impact of him pushing me down by the foot of the stairs. "Crying is not very manly ya know! Are ya some kind a gurl?!" He throws a punch leaving me with a new bruise on my left cheek. He stomps down on my stomach, digging his heel down into my school uniform and skin. I cry out in pain, my eyes are wide and my breathing becomes shallow and fast. "Wahter ya doin' Suga-eeee" he slurs a laugh, probably enjoying the power he's holding while harassing me right now. I'm in pain, immense pain. I close my eyes tight trying to push aside the pulsing emitting from my whole body. Why does he do this, why doesn't he just leave, does he enjoy this pain he gives me, why can't he just move on and never return!

His heel dig deeply into my stomach before he swings at my face again, this time hitting hitting me straight in my eye. I whimpered, tears flowing softly, "Why are ya so weak Suga, I got ta teach ya the ways of a man bro!" My father laughs as he continues landing punches onto me. "Ya know Suga it's real fun teaching ya how to be strong!" He gurgles. Making me strong? This is how he thinks I should taught how to be strong! He's just enjoying himself! He just loves bringing people pain, this is not teaching me how to deal with pain!

"Ah! Ouch! P-please S-st-stop dad!" I cry out. I can't handle this anymore, I shouldn't have to deal with this pain, I cry, covering my face with my arms attempting to block out the rest of my fathers relentless attacks from landing on my face. I don't want to wake up beaten and battered again. I don't want to wake up in fear of my next beating, and unable to ask anyone for help. I don't want to wake up alone, knowing that no one is there waiting for me, that no one cares if I'm alright.

My father continues his relentless attacks, I begin to lose conscience as I continue crying pitifully, the world slowly begins to fade into a black abyss. However, just before I fall un-conscience Daichi appears in my thoughts. As least he's alright, I sigh, internally grateful that's it's me being punished rather then him. I whisper out in a small, quiet, breath, "Daichi~."

I fall into the darkness relieved of all the agonizing pain. All I remember was the soft fading sound of crack echo from above me.

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh it's so late! (╥﹏╥** **) I'm sorry to everyone for leaving at a cliffhanger if anyone actually reads this story. ( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ** **If you actually are interested in this story and are enjoying reading it I'm truly grateful and would appreciate if you let me know if there are any mistakes or if you have any suggestions. Thank you guys.**

 **-Alex**

 **Instagram:**

 **Kik: hashtag_legolas**


	10. Doctor Daichi

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

*Suga's POV*

All I felt was pain. Pain in my head to be exact, pulsing in an uncomfortable beating. I couldn't see any thing, it was as if I was floating in a black abyss while invisible needles prodded at me. I could feel my back pressing against something cold and wooden, I presumed it's the floor, but why am I laying here in pain.

I let out a soft moan, I used the little strength I had to open my eyes slowly. My mouth tasted metallic, _blood_.

 _Why am I bleeding? where am I?_ I was met face to face with deep brown eyes.

 _Daichi_

I knew it was him just from his eyes, they were always lit up in a passionate happy gaze, however this time his stare seemed to be worried and lost, tainted in a dull empty shade.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust my eyes to the scene before me. Daichi hovering over me was quite close, I could feel my cheeks heat, but why was he so close and so worried.

That's when it all came back to me.

 _Volleyball; Posters; Daichi in my house; Father; Drunk; Rage; Darkness. Those clues helped me paint a picture of what probably happened_.

"D-Daichi?" I moaned attempting to sit up. "Suga! Stop! lay down! rest! Please don't move!" He demanded in a frantic voice, I can tell he was very worried. "Oh My God Suga! Thank God! Thank Fucking God!" Daichi helped me sit against the nearest wall just by the staircase. "H-how long was I out for?" I mumbled painfully. "Just a few minutes, I'm gonna kill you for making me hide up there while you took the punch! I should probably call the Hospital Holy Crap " Daichi was clearly trying his best not to cry, but I caught a glimpse of a few that found their way down. A small smile tugged on my face, but the pain stopped me from grinning after seeing Daichi's caring side.

With the minimal strength I had I reach out my left hand placing it gently on Daichi's soft tanned cheeks. They immediately flushed red and heated up beneath my hand and I smiled again. Our thread seemed to circle around us, encasing us in an invisible non existent bubble, almost as if protecting us from the outside world.

"Thank You. Thank you so much Daichi, even if I'm mad that you decided to come downstairs into danger, Thank you so much for saving me. But Please don't call the Hospital, not only do I hate that place, I think I'm fine without one." We both chuckled as Daichi placed his hand over top my own on his cheek. He nodded, probably understanding my hatred of hospitals, he took a shaky breath; "Alright no hospital, but I want to make sure you alright." He laughed haughtily. "All I heard was yelling from your father and some crashes, You can't expect me to just sit around and wait to see if you died or not!" Daichi finally let his tears fall. They felt nice against my one hand; warm and caring.

I've never had someone cry for me, as much I feel like I don't deserve it, it feels nice knowing that someone cares so much for me, that they'll cry if I get hurt.

"So what happened exactly after you ran downstairs?" I asked softly, the pain was still pulsing everywhere, I could only imagine what I must look like. My cheeks painted themselves red as Daichi grasped and held my hand tighter on his cheek protectively, I waited for an answer while trying to calm my beating heart.

"Before that I want to help you clean up!" Daichi looked so worried and so lost, I've never seen him in such a hopeless state. He was always the one who took charge and knew how to deal with rough situations.

I smiled and complied to Daichi's wish. _I don't want him to think I'm dying, cause I definitely am not._

He ran towards the kitchen sink grabbing any cloths in sight and ran them with warm water. "Do you have any bandages or something?" Daichi asked frantically running around soaking all available rags and towels. I laughed quietly at his antiques, "There should be a First Aid Kit upstairs in the washroom somewhere, but I don't think I'll need that many bandages!"

"Thanks!" He yelled as he ran passed and searched for the kit.

During the time waiting I covered my face with my hands touching, feeling for where the cause of my pain was. The metallic taste in my mouth repulsed me, I felt my lip, _blood. Yuck_. My few left hand fingers were covered in the red goopy substance now.

I poked around some more coming to the conclusion that I had a couple of bruises on my face and neck, a black eye, and maybe a minor concussion, maybe.

I looked down my arms, some bruises were already forming around my wrists and shoulders. I took a look at my legs, reaching carefully to avoid the pain while rolling up my pant legs. One of my ankles were visibly swollen, _I probably twisted it when I fell._ recalling the dramatic events from the fight earlier.

After scanning my legs and arms my gaze fell back to my thread.

 _Our thread._

It seemed to be a bolder red then ever before. I guess this mishap really allowed Daichi and I to bond, I laughed to myself. I wonder what would have happened if Daichi never noticed we were connected. Would I have noticed? Would I have decided to take the lead in beginning the relationship? What if we both didn't have the ability to see the strings? Would we have met each other, much less talk to each other?

All these questions floated around my mind. It has been floating around since the day I met Daichi and we became friends . Despite all the pain I am in now, I will forever be intrigued by the powers of fate and destiny and how it intertwines each and everyone one of us, in one way or another.

I chuckled to myself, meeting Daichi is something I'm really grateful for fate bringing to me. I don't know what would have happened if things didn't happen the way it did now.

I heard Daichi run back downstairs, First Aid Kit in hand and about a dozen soaking rags in the other. He kneeled beside me, and I felt sparks as we stared at each other for a moment in silence.

"This will probably hurt a little...or a lot." Daichi whispered. He grabbed one of the cloths and slowly dabbed my forehead with the warm water. I smiled, it didn't hurt that bad, but that was probably because I was too mesmerized with Daichi to notice the pain. "So what happened?" I asked meekly.

I couldn't help but notice Daichi's build, especially his arms, the uniform might have hid most of it, but not all of it.

I gazed up into his eyes, they were focused intently on my forehead, I always noticed how, despite the dark shade his eyes are, they seemed to glow a hazel or gold when he's happy or the light shines on it just right. "Well I had enough of hiding so I quietly followed the sound of your fathers yelling. I found you laying at the bottom of the stairs, while your father continued throwing punches. I think that's when I snapped. I ran down the stairs and punch your dad straight in the nose. He backed off when I continued throwing punches and yelling." Daichi laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. I smiled gratefully, "Thank You." I whispered.

Daichi's hands were large, I could only imagine the strength of his punches, but despite that he handled everything carefully and has a delicate touch when he really does care.

I coughed a little, gagging on the repulsing blood taste in my mouth. This taste was really getting to me.

Daichi noticed my discomfort and quickly ran to get a glass of water for me. I swiftly chugged down the liquid when he presented it to me.

Finally that disgusting metallic taste disappeared!

Daichi returned to his former task and dabbed my forehead cautiously. "This might sting a bit." Daichi replaced the rag with another one, but this time placing it on my black eye. I hissed at the sudden pain, but it slowly faded as I continued to stare into Daichi's eyes.

"Here can you hold this here for a sec?" He asked, I nodded and held the damp cloth to my beaten eye, as I did that Daichi grabbed yet another wet rag and slowly wiped at my lips. I could tell he was loosing focus as instead he looked back into my eyes.

He continued to gently and softly wipe the blood from my swollen lip. I was mesmerized by his eyes and he seemed to be looking deep into mine as well.

He slowly put down the cloth he was wiping with and pulled my hand on my eye away. My heart was racing, I was sure he could see my heated blush despite my bruised face. I jumped as he hesitantly and gently cupped my cheek scanning my face before falling into my eyes again.

 _What's happening?_

My breath hitched as Daichi clenched his eyes together and quickly pushed his face towards my own.

 _What is he doing!?_

My eyes went wide as I felt Daichi confidently place his soft lips on my own as he held my face up.

 _H-He Kissed Me?!_

 **Finally updated! Sorry that I'm lazy to those people who actually read this story or my little blurb of nothingness (￣▽￣** **)**

 **If you find any mistakes please let me know, or if you have any suggestions for the story line by all means please let me know cause I have no idea where this story is going(~_~;)**

 **-Alex**

 **Instagram:**

 **Kik: hashtag_legolas**

 **Email: pokemon_ola**


	11. Bloody Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

I sat there in shock. It's not everyday your only high school friend, who might I add is also the same gender, kisses you on the lips.  
His lips melted into my own has we held our place.

 _Daichi Sawamura_

 _THE DAICHI SAWAMURA_

 _The one who everyone loves because he really is the kindest one to ever exist in this school!_

 _The one who everyone looks up to because he is reliable and quiet the fine leader!_

 _The one who no matter how gloomy or spontaneous I am, sticks with me!_

 _Daichi Sawamura just kissed me!_

It was a soft and warm kiss. I hum and close my eyes giving into the pleasure, I wrap my arms around his neck, not caring about the pain that it brings me. We sit there for what seemed to me like hours, tasting each other's lips.

After a while we both begin to lose our breath, and pull away slowly, my arms are still wrapped around his neck. I burry my face in his chest as I feel my cheeks heat up. _Holy Crap, Holy Crap!_ I jump as Daichi wraps his built arms around my slender frame, I ease into his touch and warmth.  
We sit for like this for awhile in heavy silence, no one talks, no one questions. Only the heavy panting of our breath could be heard echoing throughout the house.

 _Holy Crap How Did This Happen?!_ I knew that both of our faces are burning up from embarrassment. "So um..." Daichi pulls away as he begins. His face his bright red, matching mine, I smile at this to myself. "I know we promised each other we wouldn't look at our threads, or think about each other romantically! But I just couldn't help it! I think, no, I know I really um like you.." Daichi ends softly. "And Im definitely am not just saying this because our threads are connected! I really, really do feel different towards you then towards anyone else!" He stammered on his words. I smile so wide it hurts, even if I wasn't so beaten down it would still hurt. I pull him into a hug burying my face in his collar bone and snuggling against him. "I can't believe it." I whisper in his chest. "I can not believe any of this!" He embraces the hug.  
 _I am so happy! My heart is beating wildly, I'm snuggled into Daichi, and we even kissed! How, just how did I get here!_

"Daichi" I whisper, "Yeah?" He hums into my silver hair.  
"I love you!"  
I laugh into his chest my pain seemed to disappear for a second, no worries, and care free as I continued hugging his neck and he continues to hug back. "Are you just saying that because of the threads?" He questions in a small voice.  
I laugh and pull away from the hug "Daichi! No way! I've been fricking breaking down this past month wondering what was wrong with me, and why I always wanted to see you! Yeah you can be pretty scary when serious and a little over protective, but I think that's why I...um you know...love you?" I poke my two fingers together in embarrassment. I just couldn't look him in the eye. Did he really love me? Or is this one of those troll dreams that get your hopes up and then let's you down in the end?! My mind was rushing with thoughts, but I was pulled away from my inner self as Daichi grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me forwards again into him. Placing a second kiss onto my lips.  
This one seemed a little bit different though, more forceful and demanding, as if it's trying to say something or prove something. My hands grip Daichi's shoulders tighter as he pushes our lips together. Our lips meld together in heat, Daichi seemed to dominate me pushing himself farther onto me. however just as soon as it started it finished leaving me in a lustful daze. Daichi pulls away to fast for my taste as he hides his ever so heated blush behind his arms.  
"That was a nice kiss." I smile at him. He laughs his signature deep heart warming laugh, "I hope that confirmed how real my confession was." Both our faces are blushing in full force as we pant heavily. _Daichi loves me, and I love him back! This is amazing! I'm actually going to be in a relationship with Daichi Sawamura! Daichi Sawamura is going to be my boy-._  
 _"_ Wait Daichi I can't do this!" I push myself away from him leading my back against the cold wall. "What?! What do you mean you can't do this Suga?! You're a great kisser if that's the problem! Or is it me!" I blush deeper at his kissing comment, "No I mean what about my parents!? If they find out about this, who knows what will happen?! Dad would surly beat me! And my mom would probably verbally abuse me more then I need! And the last thing I want is to see you get hurt!"  
I felt my walls closing in on me as I continue to ramble on. Daichi wraps his arms around me again and whispered softly, "Don't worry Suga, let's leave those problems for later, I don't want to cause you to have even more stress then you already have. We can take things slow."  
Daichi really is amazing, he always finds a way to connect to someone no matter who they are or what their situation is.  
I calm down in his embrace, "You always do know how to calm me down." I snuggle into his neck, breathing in his cologne. "I really do love you Daichi, and I would never want to let you go, but the thought of you getting hurt really breaks me." I hear him chuckle, "How do you think I felt when you told me to hide as you get a beating!" He held me tighter. "Suga lets promise not to lie to each other ever." He whispers into my hair. I nod ever so slightly. "Does this make you my boyfriend Daichi?" I pull out from our hug and look deep into his eyes, "Yeah I think so." He chuckles scratching the back of his head.  
I feel like I could fly with joy, like nothing could bring me down from how happy I was, but of course I had to be proved wrong, everything comes crashing down when my stomach churns in pain.

"Ah Fuck!" I squeeze my stomach close with my arms.  
"Suga What's wrong?!" I could hear the worry roll off his tongue as I begin to have a coughing fit.  
You know when you get the flu and all the moisture in your throat seems to disappear, and then when you cough it feels like your throat is covered in sand paper. These are the exact coughs I am having now.  
I continue having the fit, it felt like there was no end to them, but then I felt something goopy down my throat and the repulsing taste of metal filled my mouth. _Blood, more fucking blood! Why now?! What's happening?!_ These thoughts race to my mind as Daichi stares helplessly trying to find a way to help me. The goopy substance begins to rise in my throat. I motion for Daichi to hand me a cloth and he complies. I quickly snatch it from him, the cloth was still damp with the water has long turned cold. I continued to cough roughly into the cloth as Daichi runs to the kitchen, bringing a glass of water back. I feel lost and terrified. _What's going on?! Why won't it stop!?_

Just as Daichi sits back down in front of me my fit of coughs slowly die down. As it finishes I look down at the cloth in my hands and my blood turns cold and both Daichi's and I's eyes go wide. Daichi jumps up and rushes to the grab the phone from the desk on the other side of the room, "I'm calling the ambulance!" I don't respond, I continue to stare hopelessly lost at the rag in my hands. I hate the idea of the hospital, but this has never been so serious before. Never have I coughed so hard it caused internal bleeding.

 _The rag was covered in blood._

_  
Sorry for making it short and so depressing. I got this idea after flashing backing into the past and remembering a documentary I watched when I was younger about some nun who got so ill she started coughing up blood. I don't remember what movie it was or where I watched it but it always stuck with me cause I thought the idea of tasting blood every time you coughed seemed repulsing. Any ways, **Thank You so much to everyone who actually takes the time to read and vote for my story. It may seem like something so minor, but to me I couldn't be more grateful**  
（＾ω＾）And if you have any suggestions on how this story continues or if you find any mistakes I would be more than happy if you let me know. (^○^) THANK YOU

-Alex

Instagram:  
Kik: hashtag_legolas  
Email: pokemon_ola


	12. Sleeping Beauty Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

*Suga's POV*

The next few hours were nothing but a blur to me.  
I don't remember much because it all happened so fast, but I remember some bits and pieces that allow me to understand the gist story.

It was hazy, but I remember Daichi calling the ambulance, and them finally arriving with a loud banging on the wooden door.  
I remember being taken into the red and white flashing ambulance on a large yellow stretcher, which to me felt quiet unnecessary, taking into consideration that I was still alert and able to walk on my own despite the hollow pain that echoed throughout my body the whole time.  
I loosely remember Daichi joining the paramedics in the back of the truck with me, I don't quiet remember the drive, but I knew Daichi held my hand the whole time as I felt a soft warmth embracing my clammy hand, and I know Daichi's warmth the moment I feel it, I know it better then the rules and plays of volleyball.

After I got to the hospital is when I draw a blank however. I'm guessing it was either I fainted from blood loss, I fell asleep, or they put me on some drug to make my life more bearable and easier for them.

But that's how I ended up in this barren, white walled room. It was a single room meaning I was the only patient in the proximity and I wouldn't have to share with anybody, which I guess is nice, but I don't plan on staying long, so it really didn't matter.  
But it was so _empty._ It felt as if the life were sucked out of it.  
When I picture a room I always feel like it shows a bit of personality to the person who owns it. Like someone out going would have a messy room, or a bookworm would have a neat and tidy room. *cough* *cough* my room included.

I always enjoy entering someone's room just to understand them better. The kind of place where only people who trust you show you, a piece of them that not everyone experiences. It's a little thing like that which can really allow you to bond with another person.

I sit up slowly, I feel so sore everywhere. I look down on my arm noticing some kind of band and tube attached to it feeding through me. It pinched but the pain was overshadowed by the nocking in my head. God it hurt so much. It felt like I had a swarm of bees flying around in there trying to escape. The worst part is that the pain doesn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

I noticed my head was also bandaged up. I guess my assumptions of having some kind of concussion or head injury were correct. I slowly look around the room, taking in the boring scene. My breath hitched as I caught sight of a small white chair in the right hand corner just before the hall to the door. The thing that surprised me though was that someone was sitting there dozed off with his arms crossed together. A small smile paints my face. _Daichi._  
He was still in his uneven and crumpled uniform, and for some reason he had a bandage wrapped around his right hand. Probably from his own punches he threw at my father I concluded.  
How long has he been waiting there for me? If he's sleeping it must have taken a while!  
I look out the window to my left. _Black_. It must be at least 1 or so in the morning why the hell is Daichi still here?!  
"Oi Daichi! Wake Up!" I raised my voice a bit trying to break his trance. "Oi Daiiiichiii! Wake Up!" I yelled a bit louder. I winced at the pain in my throat grabbing my neck.  
 _Shit that hurts_. _There's no way I can talk any louder then that_.

"Daichi wake up." I said in almost a whisper. My throat was really killing me, it was a scratchy dry feeling that ran through my whole neck. "Daichi!" I pleaded softly in the hope of waking him up. I really want to talk to him, see his deep brown eyes again and his musical laugh. "Daichi... I love You." I whisper barely audible.  
"Hmmmm" he shuffled slightly in his spot, I heard a deep rumble echo from him. "You... Too...love..." He mumbled in a slur, before returning to his trance.

 _Did he just say that in his sleep_! My face flushed a light shade of red as I smile. He even says 'I love you' half if not fully asleep. _He really is the best,_ I chuckle only to be reminded of the pain still resting in my throat. Jeez this is really killing me.  
I look around scanning for anything that can assist my aching throat.  
I notice a small glass of water placed on a small white table beside me. I quickly grab it and chug the whole thing in a breath. As much as that was relieving my throat was still sore. The cool water did help chill the pain, making it at least a bit more bearable.  
I lay back down feeling a little dizzy from my previous movements. I stare up at the white ceiling, _of course it's freaking white what did you think it would be_! _Bright pink!_ __I chuckle to myself.

Why did this have to happen. Why today of all days the day that Daichi had to come over. That is if it even is still the same day as the fight. For all I know I could have been asleep for a month!  
I sigh loudly. _It's quiet, too quiet._  
Quiet without Daichi talking about volleyball, quiet without Daichi making a joke and laughing, _quiet without him kissing me_.  
I blush at that thought. Kissing was nice. I don't plan on admitting to Daichi, but he was indeed my first kiss. Being able to see the threads of fate, caused me to stay away from those who didn't connect to me , so I never went farther then friend, that is until Daichi decided to bombard my life with his weird antics.

I yawn, wincing slightly at my throat pain.  
I smile still thinking of Daichi. I really am lucky for finding him, I was depressed and lonely without a real 'best' friend. Sure Hinata and Kageyama are friends, but they aren't as close as I am with Daichi.  
Daichi was the one who decided to open me up and show me around to understand what it's like to have a real friend. We might have not known each other for too long, one month and about 3 days if I count from the last time I was awake. But through those days Daichi and I have bonded quite well if i do say so for myself.

I close my eyes my mind slowly drifts off into another realm of deep sleep. All I remember before drifting off into the dark abyss was how perfect Daichi really is.

I wake up to the sound of my name being called by a feminine voice. _That's not Daichi_ , I thought, a bit embarrassed that he's the first one I think of.  
I slowly lift my eyes open taking in the surroundings. It was much brighter then when I was wake last. I sit up slowly the pain still evident in mostly my head and throat.  
I look over to the woman standing beside my bed, I look behind her to see an empty chair, Daichi must have left, I felt disappointed and bit sad he wasn't here anymore.

The lady who I assume is a nurse, is quite tall with reddish brown hair. She seemed to be around her mid-20s and she wore a white cloak and white pants and carried a brown clipboard at her side. Probably the dress code for nurses I assumed.

"Hello Kōshi, I am Rin your nurse, I'm glad to see you are finally awake, how are you feeling?" She asked with a smile. She had a preppy voice like she was always happy, but despite that she seemed tired, like she has been working for awhile. I decide to try and help her out by answering as effectively as I could to make her life easier.

"Um... Well Hello Rin, I'm doing alright, my throat and head are just killing me a bit, but either then that I'm doing pretty good." I answer in a raspy voice. Jeez my throat is not having it at all right now. I grab my neck in reaction to the pain.  
"Ah yes I can only imagine the pain you are in Kōshi. It seems that in your incident you have damaged your lungs and stomach quiet a bit. It will take a long while before they return to normal, you were lucky to get away without needing any operations." She mused as she scanned her clipboard. I sigh thank god no operations. "Um...can I ask when I got here?" I asked in a small voice.  
"Well your friend Sawamura called at around 5:45pm and it was around 5:55 when you came to the hospital, since then it's been about 14 hours since your arrival, it's right now 10:02am." She stated looking up from her board. "We will probably keep you here for about a week at the longest, and then probably put you on house arrest for about 2-3 weeks just to give your injuries the rest they need in the comfort of your own home."

I sighed in relief, going home sounds nice. Despite how many bad memories it holds I love the feeling of being at home in my own territory, where I'm in control of myself. That's the main reason I hate hospitals, no control. I can't eat what I want, I can't even move around without letting someone know, and someone always seems to be watching me. It sucks to say the least.

"By the way Kōshi, you might want to thank your friend, he stayed here till around 6:30 in the morning just to make sure you were alright. We don't usually allow visitors during that time, but I made a special exception for him just because he seemed reaaaallly worried." She had a sly smile play on her face, and I blushed deeply, I knew Daichi had stayed with me, but I didn't know he stood that long! Jeez that guy is an idiot.  
Rin laughed, probably at my embarrassment, "Well he said he would be back after school, so I'm guessing around 3 or 4, depending on when your school day ends and how fast he wants to see you." She stated with that smile still dancing on her face. "Let me say this though Kōshi, you really have a good boyfriend!" She winked.

 _B-boyfriend?! Im going to need to get use to that._ I thought to myself as my blush grew deeper.

"H-how did you know?!" I stammered my blush was impossible to miss now. "Well it was pretty obvious you two had some kind of close relationship seeing as Sawamura would not go farther then 2 feet away from you, not only that, but it's not everyday you see two people kiss, much less two guys kiss, not that I'm judging cause gay couples are just as cute as straight couples!" She laughed.  
"Kiss?" Not only was I blushing like no tomorrow I'm so confused, I don't remember kissing Daichi on the way to the hospital.

"Ah I guess you were still asleep, but the moment we settled you down to the room and left, well at least after everyone else but me left, I think he thought we were all gone. But, Daichi gave you one of those adorable 'sleeping beauty kiss's' before he sat himself beside you and waited." She sighed "I felt bad for waking him up after he's been waiting for so long without seeing you wake up. He did give you another peck before he left though, like right in front of me, like not even trying to hide it! It was so cuuuuuteee!"Rin squealed in happiness.  
I was drowning in my blush, _damn you Daichi, you're the reason I have to deal with this now!_  
I am thankful for Rin though, she accepted us so easily I wonder why it's so hard for anybody else to understand. It's not a hard concept, I like guys instead of girls what's that got to do with anybody else, it doesn't affect your life so just accept and get out.

Rin ended up leaving after unhooking the tube on my arm freeing me, and checking off some stuff on her clipboard. I sighed, _finally! solidarity!_ It's always nice having someone to keep you complete, but Rin was kind of painful to talk to, not only because my throat still killed me, but all she wanted to talk about was my love life. Like me and Daichi literally got together yesterday don't expect too much.

Since I was finally freed from that annoying tube I am able to roll over more comfortably then my earlier sleep. I didn't have anything with me so I had nothing to do but sleep. But I don't really mind cause despite my 13-14 hours of sleep I am still exhausted. I carefully laid down on my side trying to avoid pressing into my chest or stomach.  
 _Just a week at most Suga! You can get through this, besides Daichi's coming later so you won't be alone!_ I smiled to myself

 _Daichi really is something else._

_  
 **Finally updated! Sorry it's so late I kind got lazy (** **) Thank You to everyone who takes the time to read my joke of a story, and Thank You for voting and commenting it really makes my day to see those!** **（≧∇≦）** **and let me know if you have any suggestions or if you find any mistakes! Thank You!**

 **-Alex**

 **Instagram:**  
 **Kik: hashtag_legolas**  
 **Email: pokemon_ola**


	13. 20 Hours

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

I think the number one problem with hospitals are how boring they really are.

It's been about 5 hours since Rin left me to fend for myself, and I'm really starting to miss her despite just only meeting her today. Granted I slept through half of the time so she might have come to check on me when I was sleeping so I probably missed my chances of communication with another person. But, to be honest I would be happy with anyone's presence right now. I guess I just feel more relaxed when someone is in my presence, even if they don't talk to or acknowledged me at least someone would be there.

"About an hour left" I mumble in exhaustion and a bit of irritation from being alone for so long. I look up blankly at the bland ceiling before jumping in surpise. "An hour til' what?" I heard my favourite deep voice laugh. I've never sat up so fast in my life, it hurt, but it was so worth it just to see Daichi. "Daichi!" He was wearing his black and white school uniform, and placed his brown side pack on the chair he sat on from his last visit. He walked over to me and bear hugged me, _so warm,_ I snuggle into his arms. His hugs really are the best.  
"How did you get here so fast?! School literally ended 15 minutes ago!" I asked in our embrace. "Well let's just say if there are any speeding limits for bikes I broke them by about 10x the amount!" He laughed into my hair.  
His hands fell to hold down my waist, while my hands rose to grasp around his neck. _Its like a perfect fit,_ I smile to myself snuggling deeper into his collarbone taking in the scent of his cologne. "Your actually dumb Daichi," I laugh at him. "Hey! Shouldn't you be grateful that I came alllllll this way just for you! I mean I went straight from school! That's even father then from my house to here!" He laughed in an almost pouty kind of voice, making me smile. _Why is he so perfect_.

I pulled away from him lightly enough that we were still holding each other, but enough that I could look at his face. I cupped his soft cheek with one hand while still holding on to his neck with the other. "Thank You" I hesitantly place my lips onto his in a small 'thank you' kiss. But that hesitation was thrown out the window as he pushed deeper into the kiss making it a lot more passionate then I intended, not that I'm complaining though. I squeaked as his arms around my waist tightened as if he was afraid that I would disappear. He seemed desperate, has he really missed me that much? Has he been worrying this whole time? Does he really care that much?  
I smile into the kiss moving so both my hands were tugging into his soft locks. I hum into the kiss trying to push as close as I could to him, I knew he couldn't stay for long, I wouldn't let him stay for that long. Even though I love him, his family does too.

I feel Daichi moan into the kiss, if I wasn't blushing already I was now. But of course all good things have to come to an end. We pull apart, our arms still hooked against each other, we both pant out of breath. I smile at him, "That was nice..." I mumble in exhaustion.  
"Alrighty Then!" We both jump at the sound of Rin's voice. "Are you guys are done your little make-out session?" She clapped her hands and smirked. My eyes were wide, and my face was permanently stained red. _Was she watching us the whole time?!_ I hear Daichi laugh beside me. He was still blushing as he scratched the back of his head. "Ahh You got us Rin!" He chuckled in a nervous tone. Probably afraid that she would judge us for what she just witnessed.  
Rin laughs as she walks up to us, "Alright, now that awkward moment for me is gone, let me check out Kōshi here, cause from what I just saw, you'll be able to leave tomorrow!" She smirked at me as Daichi untangled our arms and got up from my bed stepped aside. I looked up at her in surprise "Tomorrow!? Really!? Yes Please!" I was thrilled anything was better then in here, wait no, anywhere ,but with my Dad was better than the hospital! "Yep, it seems you're doing better then expected! No need to keep a healthy person in a hospital. I'll let the other doctors know and see what they think, but you should be out by tomorrow!" She laughed. _This is amazing!_ I smile widely exhilarated by the news. If I had the strength I would probably be jumping up in excitement now.

"Though I would still advise you to take a week or two off from school just to keep you in good health, I'm not stopping you from going, so it's your choice in the end." She smiled happily as she checked off a few things on her clipboard.

After a few more checks to my throat and head, Rin finished up and began to head out the door. "Well I'll leave you two love birds alone, call me if Suga ends up coughing again, don't want to start that whole bloody coughing fit again, drink as much water as you can and I'll be back in a bout 3-4 hours or 2 depending on how much I wanna see ya!" She winked walking out the door, but just before she exited she turned around and her face grew a sly smirk.  
"Oh yeah and please no frickel frackel in this room please, wait until you get home!" Both Daichi's and I's faces burned red at her comment as she disappeared in the hospital labyrinth.  
 _Damn you Rin!_ I covered my face with my arm turning away from Daichi to avoid further embarrassment.

After a few moments of awkward silence Daichi spoke up after finally being able to calm his own raging blush, "She accepted us so easily." I turn to look up at him. He looked happy, relived even,"how come it was so easy for her to accept us, yet your father beat you for it?" He asked still facing the door. I shrug before realizing Daichi wasn't looking, "Well I guess everyone has their own preference and ways with coping or understand." I stated, suddenly taking an interest at the blank, white wall in front of me.  
"I wonder how my mom will respond." Daichi mumbled almost inaudibly, as if I weren't meant to hear. "What do you mean?" I ask looking back up at him suddenly, he shook his head turning to sit on the end of the bed just by my stomach. "How are you feeling Suga?" He asked avoiding my previous question. I looked up at him confused, _I guess he's not ready to tell me,_ I pushed it aside.  
"I'm doing much better then yesterday, I haven't coughed at all, even though my throat still hurts, and my head has been pounding a lot less after getting almost 20 hours of sleep." I laugh. "To be honest I feel much better all the time when you're around Daichi." I whisper to him,I nervously make eye contact with him, my face staining itself red again. He smiled back at me, "I'm happy to hear that." He moved forward to rest his forehead onto mine. We close our eyes I take in the soft feeling of Daichi's forehead against mine, we sat like that in a comfortable silence, I wasn't about to tell him how doing this hurts my head. _Where would I be without you Daichi. Probably still alone at school beaten and bruised by my father without anyone noticing._ I smile looking down at our pile of string in our lap. After being so used to seeing the red threads of fate it almost goes unnoticed everyday by Daichi and I. But, after being together for so long I've noticed how transparent others strings are compared to before we first kissed I noticed how deep the string was in comparison to others, it's as if everyone else's are dissolving. _I guess your own string takes more affect once you find your destiny._ I smile to myself content and happy with my current situation. _Dang that was cheesy_ I laugh in my head.

"Hey Suga..." He whispered, breaking my train of thought.  
"hmm," I mumble.

"I love you."

My eyes go wide for a second before closing back up.

"I love you too."

 **_**  
 **Ahhh sorry to everyone who actually reads my story. I got busy with my Instagram account and school I almost forgot about this story(** **) Not many people read it but I don't want to let down the ones that do. Thank you again for all the support especially** **dramioneshipper7** **for loads of confidence! I'll try to update more! Thank you again! Again if you have any suggestions or find any mistakes please let me know! Thank You**

 **-Alex**

 **Instagram:**  
 **Kik: hashtag_legolas**  
 **Email: pokemon_ola**


	14. Abandonment

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

After a few more hours of talking, cuddling and *cough* *cough* kissing; Daichi's time was up. At around 7pm an announcement echoed through the halls calling out that visiting times were over.

I sigh, Daichi and I were cuddling on my white hospital bed, I nuzzle deeper into Daichi's collar bone taking in his musky scent before I broke apart our embrace and look up at him.  
His dark pools of brown shined; he climbs down from the bed and turns to retrieve his bag from its previous placement and slung it onto his muscled back. He smiles compassionately as he walks back to me and grabs the back of my head and touches our foreheads together. "I'll be here to pick you up as soon as I can tomorrow. Don't leave until I come!" He warns gently. He sighs before pressing his warm lips against mine for a kiss goodbye.  
It was a small kiss, but it still leaves me in a panting daze; "Yeah I'll wait for you." I mumble under a blush. "Haha, good night Suga." He chuckles before leaving with a soft click of the white, wooden door. The room was left in an orange hue from the sun setting in the horizon.

"That was nice" I mumble to myself staring up at the white ceiling, too lazy to get up an turn on the lights. I raise my left arm high above me, I examine my red thread of fate. "It really is getting bolder, or is it that others are disappearing?" It's a conflicting subject. I have always had the ability to see the threads, however, now that I found my other half, the rest of the threads around me seem to have no meaning and are slowly becoming more and more transparent. "Will I stop being able to see them?"

"Stop being able to see what?!" A tired, but yet cheery voice calls out beside me. I drop my hand to my stomach with a light thud and sat up to see Rin tiredly smiling to me.

"Check Up?" I asked brushing off her previous question with a smile, "Unfortunately!" She shrugs. "Why is it so dark in here Suga?! Are you to lazy to turn on the lights? Oooooo wait! Daichi was just here! I thought I told you no Frickel Frackel in here!" She screeches.  
"NO! I swear to God Rin we were just cuddling, and a bit of kissing... But nothing else!" My face was fully flushed. _Damn this woman, I'm gonna die from embarrassment!_  
Rin laughs "Okay Okay I'll stop, Don't worry I'm just as lazy!" She smiles genuinely.

A few moments pass as she tampers with a few mechanisms and checks off some stuff on her clipboard, while I calm down my blush. _Wonder what she is even checking off? That I'm still alive? Or maybe a list of things she needs to check?_ I ponder to myself.

"Alright this might hurt a little, but our main concern is your throat Kōshi. You haven't been coughing blood recently, but we don't know if that's a good or a bad sign." She grabs a wooden popsicle stick ushering me to open my mouth. I comply sticking out my tongue the crisp air nipped at my throat painfully. My throat still feels so dry and scratchy despite drinking so much water to try and cool it down.  
"Hmm it looks pretty bad, but I guess not bad enough for you to have to cough out blood." Rin retracted the popsicle stick and I quickly shut my mouth to avoid any more sharp pains from the cold air.

"Well Kōshi I did promise you can leave tomorrow and I don't plan on breaking that, but from the looks of it you will need to come back at least for a check up once a week until I can confirm there really are no other problems," She smiles.  
 _yesssss!_  
"Thank you so much Rin! I can't wait to go home!" I cheer quietly to avoid damaging my throat further,  
"Hey you make it sound like I made it hell for you." She sarcasticly pouts placing her hands on her hips.  
"Hey I didn't say that! I guess I will admit You are probably the only good thing about my stay in this hospital *cough* not including Daichi's visit." I gleam happily at her. As much as Rin is a pain in the ass sometimes with her constant check ups, preppy personality and her smug smiles she gives me and Daichi, Rin was one reason why I some what enjoyed my stay. I could have gotten some creepy nurse that doesn't talk ever, or some preacher that disapproves my relationship with anyone, thankfully Rin was my doctor!  
"Well that was cute, don't go cheating on your boyfriend with me!" She winks, a smug smile paints her face, _yep she can really be a pain in the ass_ I blush heavily.  
She smiles before sluggishly walking away leaving me in a much needed solidarity.

The room instantly becomes dark as Rin closes the door behind her. _The sun must have finally set_. I lie back down turning to face the small window on the opposite wall of the door. I close my eyes breathing deeply through my nose pushing away all my thoughts and concerns to try to invite some sleep. It was only 7:30 but what else am I suppose to do. The sun had already set leaving the room in a pale darkness from the night sky leaking through the window. I slowly fade into slumber thinking about how mesmerizing Daichi's eyes really are.

I wake up at 10:30am feeling a rush of excitement leap though me at the thought of leaving this boorish white place. Daichi said he would come pick me up so I'll probably be leaving at around 3 or so, if he decides to ride faster than a flipping car again. The thought of getting out is overwhelming!  
The room is filled with a white glow from the sun making the room whiter then it was before; if that's even possible. I bounce lightly in my bed. _Freedom, freedom!_  
I hear the door click open revealing Rin with a happy smile. She stood at the door way, "Hey Suga are you ready?!" I look up at her confused?  
"Wait I can't leave yet I said I would wait for Daichi!" She laughs "Well that's actually adorable, waiting for your boyfriend like that!" I blush again, _jeez I need to fix this blushing problem._  
 _"_ Well lucky for you then Suga! Looks like you're leaving earlier then you thought!"  
"What do yo-" My eyes widen as Rin steps over and Daichi emerges through the doorway.  
"DAICHI?! What are you doing here!? What about school!?" I swing my legs over the side of the bed, as Daichi walks over to my bed with a smile. My face twists at the sudden pain in my ankle, _I Forgot about that, after all that pain from my chest and throat I almost forgot that I twisted my ankle as well, oops. Yeah I went to the bathroom and stuff, but I was half a sleep during those times_. _Funny how pain seems to catch you in the wrong place at the wrong time_ I chuckle to myself.

Daichi seems to notice my sudden pain and rushes over to my side to support me. I stood up slowly balancing myself and let go of his muscular arm. He wasn't in his uniform this time which threw me off, because this is my first time seeing him in something either than black.  
I scan him, he is wearing jeans with a dark purple hoodie, _huh he looks good._ I blush at my thought and turn towards Rin and away from Daichi.

"Well Kōshi I guess this is good bye!" She smiles, "Well I guess until next Friday, when your check up will be! Don't miss me too much Kōshi!"  
I laugh, "Don't worry Rin I won't! But I will still miss you." I hobble over to her and wrapped my arms around her for a warm hug. She was shorter than I though as her head padded softly under my chin.  
"Now Now Kōshi or Daichi will get jealous!" She smirks breaking the hug. I blush and turn to Daichi expecting the same reaction from him.  
He smiles, but not his usual cheery smile, it seemed off. I look at him questionably, he doesn't seem like he wants to talk about what's on his mind yet, so I leave him be without question, but it seems to be deteriorating his mood.  
"Well Rin, Daichi and I are going to head out. I'll see ya next week."  
"Alrighty guys see you two next time!"  
Daichi and I head out the door, we turn around and wave to Rin and she waves back from my room door way. I sneak a peek at Daichi noticing how strained his smile seems to be. We broke our wave and began departing downstairs and out the building.

We walk outside and turn the corner towards my house. It would be a long walk, but it would be a nice time for us to talk.  
No one seems to be around it is as if the whole town disappeared. I glance at Daichi and then at his hand by his side. _I want to hold it._  
I blush and stare straight ahead trying to block out my wants. But I couldn't help glancing occasionally back at his soft hand. It would be nice, just to grab it and walk hand in hand.  
I look up at Daichi noticing him peeking at me, he smiles, a genuine smile and grabs my hand. I jumped at the sudden warmth, but welcomed it by intertwining our fingers together for a more comfortable hold. I smile to myself and continue looking forwards.

We continue our walk in silence, but it was much more comforting now. I look over at Daichi, he seems to be lost in thought his eyes were glazed and hollow, he almost looks broken. _Why_.

"Hey Daichi?"

"Hmm?" He mumbles in a trance.

"What's wrong? I know something is wrong." I keep facing forward.

I felt him look at me, his stare bering into my side. I look back at him staring straight into his eyes.

"Daichi what's wrong? You seem dead, as if you haven't slept for 8 years. Please tell me What's on your mind." I'm beyond worried now. Daichi was quiet, way to quiet for his personality. He held his gaze and sighs deeply.

He ran his free hand through his hair and smiles sadly at me. "I was kicked out..." He mumbles. _Kicked Out? What does that even mean_? I ponder.  
"What do you mean kicked out? Like from a team? We haven't even started the volleyball team yet so how can you be kicked out?" I'm extremely confused at him now.

He stops and I follow in suite looking deep into his sad eyes. "No not that..." He mumbles again.  
"Then from what?"

"I got kicked out of my home" he yells angrily. His voice echoing in the empty street and his hand crushing mine in our hold.

"I was abandoned, for being Gay!"

 **_**  
 **I AM SO SORRY! I totally forgot about this story during my break, I feel so bad for updating so late. Thank You to those who stuck around! Let me know if there are any mistakes or if you have any suggestions!**

 **ALSO**

 **I made a YouTube Channel recently! It's kind of a Vlog like channel, but it might turn into a mixture of Art and Vloging! I would be happy if you could subscribe and watch/like my video(s). THANK YOU! My username is UnOLAdinary.**

 **-Ola**

 **Instagram:**  
 **YouTube: UnOLAdinary**


	15. Help Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters!**

I stood there wide eyes and in horror. Daichi's parents have abandoned him...

The thought of it disgusts me entirely, I am in the same situation of being cast aside, but I never thought anyone ANYone would cast away Daichi, much less his own living blood!

Daichi waits to calm himself at least before telling the tale to me. He takes a ragged breath, obviously still worn from his recent escape of his wrought emotions.

 _Why did this happen to him out of all people, Daichi doesn't deserve this._ I decide that it's probably best to keep cool in front of Daichi in this moment, he's already in enough emotional strain.

"How about we go sit down to cool off?" I suggest as I squeeze our interlocked hands. I look down at our threads for just a moment, the bright red colour flushes before my gaze, before I look back up into Daichi's sorrowful eyes. He nods and reluctantly follows my stubble movements towards a vacant bench at the side of the worn street.  
Thankfully, this small pathway seems to be cleansed of all other people, as we are the only two in sight.  
As we sit down my gaze immediately turns towards Daichi, he seems to have taken quite an interest in his shoes as he quietly inspects them. I decide to let him cool off for a bit peering into the crisp, cool air of an Autumn's afternoon.

"It seems like winter is coming soon." I spoke softly, attempting to lighten the mood or at least allow Daichi to feel more at ease, the last thing I would want is him feeling like he's being interrogated and judged. Everyone I've ever met always claims they know how it feels to be left out or accused for doing something wrong. But I can never believe they know the true pain of being cast aside and forgotten, I have always lived with the feeling that no one really cares, but I've grown use to it, I'm able to cope with the feeling of loneliness. However, my heart breaks at the sight of Daichi and his emptiness and mournful air bathing his aura. This seems to be the first time he's ever been so forcefully cast aside.

 _I was Abandoned_

Those cruel words continue to play through my mind. How could he be abandoned? Daichi always seemed like a guy from a happy home and a caring family, the kind of guy who had everything going for them. However, everyone has their own secrets, for all I know Daichi could have been masking his whole life with a smile. The thought of that makes me shiver; I lean my head gently onto his shoulder, it's a small gesture, but hopefully it voices my message of sympathy clearly.

Daichi immediately eases into my touch and leans his head up top of my own. A small smile seeps into my face at his antics; I safely presume his gesture implies a silent, however grateful, _thank you._ We sit comfortably close in silence, breathing in the thin, cool air around us.

A few strangling long moments pass before Daichi finally shifts around and takes a deep breath. Daichi begins to explain it vividly, as if the moment was embedded deep into his mind never to be forgotten; like painting a canvas, clear, vast. detailed and meaningful. Whether it be a good or a bad thing, it's something that they both know Daichi will never forget as long as he lives.

"It probably started months ago, maybe even years, way before I met you Suga. Even in elementary school I have always struggled with the concept that men must date and marry a women of their choice and everything, I wasn't exactly repulsed by the fact, but whenever a friend mentions a women or asks which girl I like, I'm always left baffled, Why a woman? Do I even have to like one? I never really told my parents directly about my confusion, but I guess it didn't even matter. My dad often gave my lectures about how one day I should marry the girl of my dreams, I don't quiet remember how his lectures always ended up concluding, however, my father seems to have been suspicious since then. Once I got into High School and met you, you seemed to always cross my mind and I would often mention you to my parents, I didn't realize it earlier, but you were the first person I talked about so much about to my family." Daichi takes a shaky breath before continuing.  
"I've mentioned you several times over dinner, small talk, and even as conversation starters. I never thought of it as weird to talk about you, but my parents must have thought otherwise." Daichi paused, shanking. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, peering into the midday sky to avoid looking at Daichi's pitiful state. I know well not to destroy others dignity.

"I remember his words so vividly..." He choked out a sob, a few silent tears fall from him and onto my my cheeks beneath him. I squeeze our threaded fingers tighter. Daichi was always the one to put on a strong act in front of everyone. But I know that inside that he didn't always enjoy taking charge and being out on the spot all the time, and it was my turn to step forward. Though I may never have the guts to do it in front of everyone, for Daichi's sake I'll try anything. Because it breaks me to notice that Daichi may only have me to share his wears and tears to anymore.

" _Daichi! Why are you always talking about this Suga?! Are you gay or something?!"_ Daichi mocks through a gruff voice. "I never thought about how my detest for a girlfriend or any female interaction could conclude that I'm gay, and to be honest for a few seconds, relief washed over me then and there. Finally an answer to all my problems! However, the anger and repulsion in my fathers voice then was so obvious I kept my mouth shut, hiding my new found answer, tucked away never to be brought up to my parents. But even I know it's impossible to hide it forever.  
I already knew then that our threads meant we were destiny for each other, but the reality of it really hit me hard, yes I am gay, Yes and I'm gay for the one at the end of my line. I always thought my parents were the understanding ones, the ones who would accept their child for who they are, no matter what. Now I know that's not true. Haha..." Daichi laughs hollowly above me.

"I finally understood that my feelings were not just some phase I was going through, I was gay and my thread proves it." He lifts up our intertwined hands; he brings it over my head and towards his resting up top mine. I feel my cheeks heat up as a wet warmth embraces my knuckles. Daichi carefully presses a kiss onto each of my fingers before placing our hands back to its previous placement between us.

"After confirming my feelings and becoming your boyfriend, recently my mother and father notices my wary antics after you were admitted to the hospital. The day you were taken in I stood by with you the whole night hoping that you would wake up, however I made the mistake of staying too late as my parents were furious when I came home. I told them you were in the hospital and that I wanted to make sure you were okay, but that probably spoiled too much of my secret. I was left unscathed then though, my parents must have finally started fitting the pieces together." Daichi paused for a moment, I knew what was coming, I knew that he told his parents, but I don't think I'll ever understand why his parents were so harsh.

"I finally had it Suga, I got to my breaking point I needed to tell them. So today knowing that I would probably come home later, I told them I was picking you up from the hospital after school, my father snapped I remember him saying something along the lines of 'he can get home himself'. I never yelled so hard in my life..." Daichi clenches his hand tightly around my own, I could tell he was getting agitated.

We sat up from our cuddling before Daichi continued. "I told him everything Suga. I poured out my heart and soul, I told him all my feelings, revealing everything I had, trusting him to understand. And what did I get in return?! Abandonment!" Daichi's hand strangles my own, turning his knuckles white with anger.

"I ran then and there, screw school, I was thrown out it didn't matter at that point, but my own Fucking blood relatives! The ones who I trusted the most!" Daichi gets up, letting go of my hand in the process.

I've never seen him so furious before, much less hear him swear!

"I trusted them! Why would they do that to me?!" He thrashes his leg out, kicking up the dirt from the path. He is seriously pissed. I sat there astonished, and unsure of what to do.  
I got up slowly as Daichi continues kicking up dirt and rocks in fury. I watch him thrash about, _it's probably best to let him get this out of his system._ I stand back avoiding Daichi's swings. He would never hurt me on purpose, but accidents tend to unfold during events like these.

After a few hectic moments of watching Daichi run his anger through and out his system, I walk up to him slowly, looking into his eyes. They were no longer hollow, but were filled with sadness and despair. I stand in front of him and grab both of his hands gazing up into his eyes . He looks down on me, he doesn't smile like he usually does, or get embarrassed and try to hide, it pains me for a moment knowing that he really is at a loss. I work up my own courage, a blush already painting my worried face, I stand on my tippy-toes and place a warm kiss onto his lips.  
For a moment he doesn't react, he stands there as if dead. But after a few seconds he pushes his head forwards and leans into my kiss. Daichi doesn't deserve this, Daichi never does anyone wrong and works hard for himself and everyone around him. He deserves someone to help him, and I'm going to become that someone.

We part our lips, before hungrily pressing for more. It's not much, but hopefully it shows that I'm there for him even if others are not.  
I part our kiss and stand back down, flat on my feet still looking at him.  
I let go of one of his hands and place it softly on his cheek, feeling the warmth emit from it.

"Daichi you don't deserve this, you do so much for others, I wish I could fix this, but knowing me I'll probably make this worse. I'm sorry Daichi, it's my fault, if you haven't met me you wouldn't be dealing with this pain. But despite that I'm still so greedy." I half-heartedly laugh. "Don't you ever go leaving my life Sawamura, because I don't plan on letting you walk away. I know it sounds bad, seeing how I'm the whole reason your in this mess, but despite that I still want to keep you for myself. but I promise you I'll fix this, I don't know how but I will!" I look deeply into his eyes with confidence, I got him into this mess and if I plan on being with him I don't plan on tearing his life apart for it.

"Suga stop, It's not your fault I'm gay, you might having been one of the reasons to help me realize the fact, but with or without you I still gay. That's just who I am, don't ever think it's your fault Suga!" He squeezes our still interlocked hands together and leans into my touch.

"Fine I understand, but let me do at least this much." I whisper. "Do what?" He questions his eyes now filling with the life it once held. "Since you are kicked out, stay at my place for now, you have no where else to go, and I still need some help getting around. I have plenty of room, considering the fact my parents rarely come home, so its no worries for me, and I have clothes if you are worried about that!" My voice progressively gets quieter and quieter, waiting for Daichi's answer.  
He looks at me with a grateful expression, "Thank You."

 **Yay! Done the next chapter! I did most of it at around 2am so I apologize now for any mistakes! Thank you again for all those reading, commenting and voting! It really does make my day!** **（≧** ∇≦ **）**

 **Check out my YouTube channel I just started so only one video for now but hopefully I'll be able to post again soon! THANK YOU! All your support really does make my day!**

 **-Ola**

 **YOUTUBE: UnOLAdinary**

 **Instagram:**  
 **Email: pokemon_ola**


	16. Domestic

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters  
** _

I struck my front door with my key and unlock it slowly. The door creaks open ominously and the sunlight drips into the once dark house. _Home._

However, It's no longer going to be a lonely place that I return to every day, but a place to be with Daichi. _Alone._  
I swallow down my nervous feeling and walk into my home with Daichi following closely behind me. He places his back pack down a few feet from the door as I close it softly behind us. I intake deep breaths, pain fills my chest, but nothing out of the unordinary. I look behind me and stare at Daichi's slender back as he reaches down to untie his shoes. He's wearing a red plaid, collar shirt with black pants, the opposite of the usual black uniform.  
I sigh, slipping off my shoes gently to avoid hurting my ankle any further, it wasn't exactly sprained, but more like twisted as Rin explained to me day 1 of the hospital stay, I don't remember too much as I was half asleep and in pain then to worry about my ankle.

I limp over to my left plopping myself on the closest worn brown couch of the two in the living room.  
I am exhausted from that therapy earlier with Daichi, however I wasn't about to let him know that he cause some pain to my throat. Daichi was already in enough trauma, and if I plan on helping it's probably best not to add more to his plate.  
As Daichi turns to face me I pat the spot beside me, ushering him over. He complies and wearily steps towards me and sits down causing a creak to strain out of the old couch. I immediately lean my head onto his chest and snuggle into him taking in his scent. He wraps his right arm around my thin frame and pulls me in closer. He leans his head up on top of mine again and emits a deep sigh.  
I can tell he was still broken and very much in pain, "Daichi, Are you alright?" I ask softy, my throat scratching in pain. He hums deeply "I think I'm alright now, but I don't think I'll ever forgive them." I wince at his statement, the Daichi I know and love is someone who forgives all and doesn't leave bad blood with anyone. I keep my thoughts to myself Daichi needs someone on his side right now, _this is just Daichi's anger talking, he'll understand sooner or later that he needs them and they need him._

We sit in a comfortable silence for awhile, taking in each others presence and company.  
I don't really know what to feel at this moment though. Should I be happy that Daichi took my offer? Should I be sad for him and his family? Or should I be embarrassed that we will be staying in the same house for who knows how long?!  
I look at the clock placed on the wall just to the far upper left side behind the T.V.  
 _3:04._  
 _Probably should start making Daichi and I a dinner, but do I even have food in this house?_  
I nudge Daichi's side with my hip and he lifts his head from up top of my own, he turns to look at me, question plays in his dark amber eyes.  
"Hey Daichi, I ... um ... usually start cooking at around 4 and I...um... Don't actually know if I have any food at all in this house." I look down from his gaze staring down into my own lap with a blush tainting my face.  
 _Jeez I feel like some kind of newly wed wife or something._  
Daichi laughs at my embarrassment, "Let me go check the fridge then, and I'll let you know." He lifts himself off the couch and walks off to the left into the kitchen, I sigh, a little disappointed as his warmth leaves me.

I here the distinct click as the fridge door opens in the other room. A moment of silence passes as Daichi examines the contents.  
"Well you did have milk Suga, but I probably wouldn't drink it anymore." I hear him laugh, I can almost picture his signature head-scratch as he chuckles.

"Well if you don't mind helping me walk and carry bags and stuff, I really do need to go shopping. Of coarse we could just get take out, but I'm not sure." I suggest to him, my throat feels scratchy and warm.  
I hear the door close and Daichi's head pops out from the other side of the wall. "well...um... I kinda wouldn't mind trying out your cooking or you know you don't have to today, you being sick and all." He steps out from behind the wall and stands before me twirling his thread pinky around whilst a blush forms on his cheeks.  
I laugh at his antics, "I'm not sick Daichi, it's just my throat that hurts, and it just takes me a bit longer to walk!" My face dusts red, "So, I don't mind cooking for you..." I mumble quietly.  
I look up into his eyes as hope dances in them, he extends his hand offering it to me. I comply and invite the warmth of it.  
He pulls me up slowly with his left arm and surprises me by engulfing me in a warm hug. I fall into him clutching onto his red silk shirt as his long arms wrap around my slim waist and his head rests onto my shoulder.

"I love You." He mumbles snuggling into my uniform jacket.

I smile at his words and turn my face towards his neck. I place a faint kiss onto the side of it and he jumps in reaction. He steps back holding the area where I kissed him and his face is engulfed red. I laugh, hard, earning me a painful pulse to my neck, but I hide it with my laughs to avoid worrying Daichi.

"I Love You too!" I smile to him holding onto his left hand.

I lock the door behind me with a soft click. Daichi holds my hand, his warmth keeping me content. The fall is cold and winter would soon be falling, so we take the effort to begin bundling up. We both wear our thick black uniform jackets, they maybe be boring, but they keep us warm.  
We walk hand in hand towards the supermarket located several kilometres down the left path.  
The one thing I am grateful for my mom is that even if she doesn't acknowledge my existence, she gave me my own free will of using the money she makes. I'm not quiet sure if she even remembers giving me the permission or the bank card. But at least she knew at some point in time that if she wasn't there I could still survive on my own. Though I do often feel guilty for using it even today, but for now I'll have to rely on her until I find a job.

We walk down the side path together with the cool crisp air flowing around us, we walk slowly though due to the pain in my ankle.  
"Sorry about dragging us along with my foot and all." I mumble to Daichi turning to look at him whist keeping a steady pace.  
His eyes seem to glow in the orange sunlight, making them seem more gold then brown it makes me catch my breath.  
"Sorry?! I should be the one who says sorry for all the intrusion and everything! I mean I just barged into your house and now I'm making you cook for me! I might as well be wearing a sticker that says 'Worst Boyfriend Ever'!" He exasperates looking towards me, his eyes glowing. My breath hitches for a moment at the thought of _boyfriend._ I would never have thought that my string of fate would lead me to having a boyfriend. And though it may not be accepted by many people, that word, that title is what makes me the most happiest.

"Your not making me cook Daichi! I want to cook for you! And besides either way I would have to go to the store eventually! Thank jeez you're here with me, or this trip would be impossible!" I fluster to him after a few moments. He really is one of a kind.

We arrive at the supermarket after a struggling long walk and we enter through the glass door with a soft chime of a bell. Not many people are seen as Daichi grabs a basket from the large stack of them to our right with his free hand. Daichi goes to let go of our intertwined fingers, but I hold tighter.  
He looks to me with worry glazing over his eyes, I know he doesn't want people to notice, but I do. I want them to not bat an eye when we walk past hold each others hands. I want to know I can walk past without someone pointing me out negatively.  
I stare into Daichi's eyes, _trust me_ playing in my eyes.  
He seems to get my message as he nods lightly and grasps my hand tightly.

We walk hand in hand through the isles trying to figure out the necessities we need and what we want to make for dinner.  
"Hey Daichi what would you prefer for dinner, because to be honest I really don't care. Just as long as it's not hospital food!" I ask him while examining the meats and fish.  
The cool air from the fridge like shelf sends shivers down my spine, but the feeling isn't uncomfortable.  
Daichi ponders for a moment eyeing the varieties of poultry in the shelves.  
"Well um I really do enjoy shoyu ramen..." He mumbles under his breath putting his free hand to the back of his head and continues to gaze at the meat, avoiding my gaze.  
I laugh at his actions, "Well I would if I could Daichi, but it would take about 2 days to make that ramen so maybe tomorrow if you like." I explain to him, trying not to crush his disappointment too much.  
His eyes light up and turns to nod.  
"Thank you Suga! Then let's just have something simple today and ramen tomorrow!" He agrees. I turn my head quickly to avoid his gaze as a blush taints my face heavily.  
 _Jeez that was way too cute! And why are we sounding like such a flipping married couple?!_ I shake my head lightly to avoid those thoughts from returning.

Finally we decide to have chicken Currie rice for tonight, we quickly stock up on ingredients for that as well as for the ramen and necessities for the rest of the week.

As we pay for the food and begin to walk out still hand in hand I couldn't help but notice the disapproving gazes we were met with during our visit. One at the poultry section, another at the cereals, and just now with the cashier. It angers me that people don't understand. But grateful they decided not to make a scene and confront us about their opinion.  
I look up to Daichi who continues to look straight ahead. He is carrying all the bags much to my annoyance as I offered to at least carry half earlier, but he didn't even negotiate. At the same time however, I am grateful for his kindness, because with Daichi he would do this for everyone, probably even strangers.  
We walk in a peaceful silence the warmth of his hand calming me, and the deep orange of the sunset illuminating us really is beautiful.  
It should be about 3:40 to 4:10. Depending on how long it takes for us to walk back and for me to make dinner at this state, I assume I should be able to serve dinner at around 5:30 or so.

We return to the house, and quickly slip off our shoes and head into the kitchen to our right. I check the time on the microwave analog clock. 4:15 not to bad, I guess shopping really was a fast process.  
I hear the fire open and watch as Daichi begins placing the various foods we bought into the fridge and the ingredients for today's dinner off to the side.  
I walk up standing beside him and begin rummaging through the ingredients he pushed aside for me. I take out a thin knife from a white wooden drawer just under the marble counter, and crouch down lower to a wooden cupboard. I remove a metal frying pan and a smaller aluminum pot to use for cooking dinner. As I close the cupboard and rise to place the pots on the shiny marble counter, I notice Daichi staring at me. I turn to look at him, placing the pans on the counter with a click, he seems to have finished organizing the foods.  
"So umm how can I help Suga?" I asks glancing at the ingredients. I smile at his generosity and nod.  
"Alright just follow my steps and we should be able to finish this soon." I tell him handing him the knife previously placed on the counter.

After about an hour or so we were able to whip up quiet a delectable meal.  
And I must say Daichi isn't too bad in the kitchen himself, It took a while for me to explain some steps with the pains in my chest and throat, but Daichi was patient and listened intently so I didn't have to repeat myself.

We sat ourselves on the couch each of us with a plate in our hand. We were just finishing up our dinner while watching some T.V. As I finish up I go to stand up and wash our dishes when Daichi pushes me lightly back down.  
"I'll be cleaning these." He scoops up both our plates as well as both our empty glasses and heads out of sight into the kitchen. It took me a lot longer to finish my meal due to my throat, but I couldn't help but notice that even when Daichi finished ages ago, he waited beside me so he could clean my plate as well. _Dang why is he so fricken perfect. A_ light blush paints itself on my face.

I glance down to my finger in my lap. My hands were entangled into a small pile of thread on my lap. I have been noticing lately that other people's threads seem to be disappearing from existence. Or at least for me, I haven't asked Daichi if he's experiencing the same thing. But at this point I don't really care, I already found my other end.  
As I was examining the thread pile, I thought popped into my head, where is Daichi going to sleep? I thought to myself debating. We have 3 bedrooms up stairs and a folding couch bed, which I'm sitting on now. One room is mine, the other is my parents, well more like was for my parents, not like they use it ever. The last room is a guest room which Daichi can use, but does he have anything to change into? I could let him borrow my pj's, but they mostly consist of just pants and maybe an old white shirt depending on how cold it was. However, would Daichi fit into them? Comparing me to Daichi, I'm much smaller, and have a thinner build. I could scrummage through some old clothes in my parents room, but I doubt I kept anything from my father, and my mothers clothes would probably be a similar size to my own.  
I was broken out of my thoughts as Daichi returns into the room, he plops himself back on the couch causing me to jump a bit, he places an arm around me pulling me close.  
I lean my head on his side and take a small breath, "Hey Daichi do you have any change of clothes or anything?" I ask him whist facing the tv.  
He pauses for a moment, "Well I think I have my gym clothes in my bag, so I can wear those as a Pj if that's what you're implying." He chuckles. I laugh quietly back, "Well then that's sorted, You can sleep in the far room up stairs if you like or on this couch, I just can't let you sleep in my mum's cause I don't feel right for using it." I explain to him.  
He's quiet, I am confused of his silence, is there something wrong with my plan?  
"Well...um... We have been going out for a while and uh..." He mumbles, I turn to look up to him, his hand on the back of his head, and he turns his head away from me, but I still catch he sight of his red face. _What's he thinking?_  
 _"_ I was kind of wondering if we could you know... Sleep...together..." My face flushes beet red, I stared at him in shock. _Sleep together with D-Daichi?!_

He seems to notice my embarrassment, I just sat there no words. He looks me for a second before looking up with a new interest at ceiling. "I mean like just sleep together nothing weird! We don't have to! I was just thinking cause you know..." He blabbers on, face red, and embarrassed, looking everywhere but directly at me.  
"Okay." I mumble looking at the pile of thread in my lap.  
"Really?!" I feel his gaze on me.  
"It's going to be a little tight, but I don't mind." I poke my pointer fingers together.  
After a few moments of silence I look up at Daichi seeing a wide smile paint his face.  
 _Jeez he's going to be the death of me._

It's now around 10pm after eating and watch tv mindlessly. I am sat on one side of my bed looking down at my lap, examining the thread leading to under a white wooden door which connects to a bathroom. Daichi was in there getting changed as I try my best to calm my blush.  
It's not really any different from what we already did before, sitting and snuggling. But it felt different, we are going to be wearing thinner clothes, and no one else will be around to walk in on us, like in the hospital. It's just going to be Me, Daichi and a bed.  
We already confirmed nothing weird would happen, but it still got my heart racing dangerously.  
A soft click and creak echoes as Daichi emerges from the bathroom. He was wearing a thin white shirt, and short airy black pants. Our school gyms clothes. I never really looked at Daichi before in them, but now Oh gosh how good it looks on him.  
I brush my inappropriate thoughts from forming as Daichi sits down on the opposite side not facing me.  
I pull down a chain from my lamp and darkness engulfs the room, I crawl underneath the blanket and Daichi follows in suite, we are now nose to nose facing each other.  
Both of us were blushing obviously, but none of it really mattered. Daichi yawned, his stress from his dilemmas finally tuckering him out. I smile as I feel his arms snake around my waist protectively. I tuck my head into his chest and feel his heart beat rapidly. _He's just as embarrassed as me._  
I jump lightly as my own white shirt rides up my back, causing Daichi's arms to press against my skin. The skin to skin contact leaves a comfortable, but wanting, burning feeling in my stomach. I push the feeling aside for now snuggling into him, my arms grabbing loosely to his white shirt.  
I feel his deep breaths wisp above me. This isn't as scary as I expected it to be, I forgot how trusting Daichi really it, how kind and loving he is.  
My chest and throat may be throbbing painfully, but that was drowned out by the soft, but rapid, beating of his heart.  
Darkness swallows me as I fall asleep snuggling into Daichi's chest.

_  
 **I AM SO SORRY! I got caught up writing a new Oneshot and I really wanted to get it out of my system before I forgot it, and I ended up pushing this story aside. (⌒-⌒; )**  
 **I ended up writing a longer chapter for this one, to try and make up for it, don't worry though I plan on putting all my attention on finishing this story now!**  
 **So please let me know if you find any mistakes or have any suggestions! Thank you!**

 **ALSO I HAVE JUST WRITEN A NEW STORY AND I WOULD BE VERY GRATEFUL IF YOU READ IT! IT IS A PRUCAN LONG ONESHOT AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T SHIP IT I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY FOR A COMMENT AND/OR VOTE! IT IS CALL "AN OLD OAK TREE" AND I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT. THANK YOU!**

-Ola

YouTube: UnOLAdinary  
Instagram:  
Kik:hashtag_legolas  
Email: UnOLAdinary


	17. Nibbles

**Disclaimer: I do no own the Characters  
_**

It has already been just a little over 3 days and I am beginning to really worry more for Daichi as the days fly by.

It is now Monday, Daichi came back from school and we had a delicious meal of mutton biryani, at least I found it delicious, Daichi wasn't to keen about the dish.  
Now, I am sat in the bedroom we have been sharing every night, sprawled along the bed mindlessly scrolling through my phone, bored.  
I didn't go to school with Daichi today causing me to be home alone all day. We both decided that I should stay a bit longer at home just as a precaution as Rin mentioned before.  
Thankfully, I do feel much better now. I am able to walk more normally, I just can't run quiet yet. My throat has been hurting, but not as bad as before. So, if it wasn't for being drown in worry, I would be feeling good.

The thing that has been bothering me the most is that Daichi really is sticking to his word of ' _I'm never going to forgive them'._  
He has been avoiding every topic and every situation that brings up his family. The Daichi I remember, before this dilemma played out, was kind, caring, and would never hold a grudge against anybody. It makes me think and question myself if this could all have been avoided. _What if I never brought Daichi home with me that day? He could have moved on not knowing that my dad came home, not knowing what happened. If he never knew, he would never visit me, and his parents would have not raised suspicion towards his sexuality._  
I shake my head as Daichi emerges from behind the white, wooden, bathroom door . I hate when I have thoughts like those. But it's all reality, he could have avoided the whole thing if I weren't so weak.

I sit up and put my phone on my nightstand and clicking the lights off to hopefully invite some calming sleep. Daichi casually plops down beside me laying back against his white pillow and sighing heavily.  
He sounded tired.  
I inch closer to his position and lay back down just on the edge of my own pillow to curl up beside him, his right arm wraps around my thin frame as he leans to his side , engulfing me in warmth.  
All bad thoughts are washed away as I lay in Daichi's embrace. He seems to have an air around him that screams out 'It's Alright!' He always manages to make me feel content and warm inside.  
However, as much as I love this feeling, I knew he shouldn't stay here forever.

"Hey Daichi?" I ask softly, eyes closed breathing in his delicious cologne.  
"Hmmm" he asks in quiet a daze.  
"I was just wondering...um...how are you feeling!?" I chicken out from asking about his family dilemma, I really don't feel like putting him in a bad mood.  
"Well I'm doing amazing having you in my arms right now." He chuckles deeply. I feel a slight blush creep onto my cheeks.  
"That wasn't cheezy at all!" I laugh sarcasm dripping from my voice, as I clutch onto his soft, thin white shirt tighter.  
I am mesmerized by Daichi's musical laugh to my comment.  
I feel the bed shift underneath me as he leans over to his side farther and places a warm kiss to my forehead.  
I look up from his chest, opening my eyes, looking deeply into Daichi's.  
He looks extremely tired, his eyes are drooping and his hair is in a ruffle, most likely from school.  
I place my lips onto his, a soft warmth engulfs me. I press harder into the kiss lifting my arms to now run through his already messy hair. I feel him smile against my lips as he twines his arms around my small waist.  
He pushes back harder than me, I take it as a challenge. I hesitate for a second before making up my mind. I slowly, but surely opening my mouth in the kiss, licking Daichi's bottom lip, asking, no, begging now, for entrance. A molten feeling is building in my stomach, but it's not uncomfortable. It feels almost like I need something, want something. I attempt to brush away the feeling for now.

For a moment I was afraid Daichi would freak out and question me for my actions, but he opens his mouth and complied to my wishes. I am in an extreme daze now.  
Our tongues battle for dominance in a wet frenzy, the air around us it hot, really hot. I know I'm blushing furiously and at this point I don't care anymore.  
Daichi takes control slowly shifting our positions. My back is pressed into the soft white sheets of my bed as Daichi climbs over top me. We brake our kiss for a moment, panting, blushing, curious. Daichi feels heavy on top, I squirm slightly to notify him as my heavy breathy is making it impossible for me to speak now.  
He lifts himself up slightly, looking at my eyes the whole time. He places a hand down on both sides next to my head, and I feel as the bottom half of his torso raises up, leaning on his knees on either side of my lower waist.  
My arms are entangled in his hair as we press our lips together again. This time it was faster, more needy, more wanting.  
I have never felt hotter, our tongues dance around a last time before Daichi abruptly breaks the kiss, leaving me confused and quiet irritated. It's when I felt a warm pair of lips peck the far side of my jaw that leaves me gasping for air.  
"Ah!" I jump in surprise clutching Daichi's dark hair. I feel his warm lips travel farther back before stopping and lifting away by my ear, leaving my feeling disappointed and wanting for more.

"AHHH!" He nibbles just behind my earlobe in the soft skin causing me to moan. My face is tilted to the right, eyes clenched closed, face continuing to blush furiously, as Daichi continues his nibbles. I'm positive it will leave a mark.  
He travels down my neck as he finishes. He runs his warm, wet lips down the side of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I pull tightly on Daichi's thick strands of hair, as if my life depended on it.  
"AHHH D-Daichi!" I moan out rather loudly as he bites the bottom of my neck hard. I can almost feel it bruising immediately.  
I gasp loudly as I feel a cold hand snake it's way down to the hem of my shirt and pull it up slightly. His hand burns the exposed spots it touches, leaving me in a breathless mess. Daichi brings his lips back onto my own for another heated kiss.  
His hand continues to ride my shirt up, burning my skin as his arms slide against my side.  
I grab hold of both his wrists tightly, accidentally digging my nails into the soft flesh. We brake apart our kiss and he looks to me with a questioning worry. I pull a soft smile as I shake my head back and forth. My vision is in a blurry haze of lust.  
I bring both of his arms to hold my shoulders as I push him to my right, into our usual sleeping spots.  
"Sorry." I mumble breathlessly. As much as I want that to continue, I am scared, scared that I would be going against something important. Scared that both of us might regret this decision later on in life.

I look down as his chest scared to meet his eyes. However, instead of being pushed aside, I am engulfed into a warm hug. I sigh against his broad chest.  
"Don't rush yourself." He pants softly into my hair.  
 _Don't rush myself._  
He understands my concerns, why I stopped him, why I don't want to move forward just yet. I smile into our hug, he really does understand everything. Or at least accept my insecurities.  
Something then clicks into my head. It's a dangerous thought, but a thought that could change everything for the best, if done right.  
I look up slowly into Daichi's dark hazel eyes. They were closing slowly in a sleepy trance, I hug him tighter as he falls into his own dark abyss.  
I lay there wide eye. I am still awake and alert after that interesting kiss. I look up at Daichi's face one last time confirming that he is actually asleep. I move slowly and cautiously and press my lips against his for a brisk kiss. Before I untangle my arms and slip away from the warmth of our bed to peruse my thought.  
I love Daichi, I will never admit differently. I stand at the foot of the bed now and I look to my red thread and it's quiet transparent form. I nod to myself, finally deciding that this is the right choice. This plan of mine could either be a total success or a crushing failure, but if Daichi is to ever become understanding again towards other, I have to try.  
I look to Daichi's sleeping form laying there without worry,  
"I love You Daichi, Please know that." I whisper into the crisp air that fills our room.

 **Sorry, I know it's a shorter chapter, but I hope it's sufficient! It's again more of a cuter one, the next few chapters are going to get more into the plot, I can promise you that. (^** ○ **^) I'll say sorry now if I end up updating later than usual cause life gets busier and I get lazier! Sorry and don't forget to vote! Again let me know if there are any mistakes or if you have any suggestions! Thank You!** **（≧** ∇≦ **）**

 **-Alex**

 **Instagram:**  
 **Email: UnOLAdinary**  
 **YouTube: UnOLAdinary**  
 **Twitter: UnOLAdinaryOLA**


	18. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters**

A cool breeze whips at my hair as I walk slowly in the crisp night of October. _This feels wrong_. I chant to myself.  
It's around 10:15 or so, and my hands are shoved into my pockets, gathering as much warmth possible hidden in the depths of my school's black jacket. I know very well that if Daichi ever finds out what I'm doing he'll be mad. But it's a chance I'm willing to take. He needs to understand what he's doing is wrong.  
I walk slowly towards his house which coincidently is towards the school. I have been to his house before once just to grab a drink and talk a bit about the club, it wasn't a very significant day. I didn't even meet his parents then as it was right after school.  
However, despite only ever going to his house once, I still remember the path to get there.

I stand before a dark brown, oak door. It should be about 10pm to 11pm right now, so they should both still be up. I raise my hand up to knock, I hesitate for a second. I close my eyes and inhale a deep breath. _Well here goes nothing!_  
I knock on the door, pounding it hard to make sure my journey here wasn't a waste.  
I stopped and waited in the cool night. Light emits from the thin, tinted window to the side, keeping me illuminated. My heart raced as I hear someone stomp closer. The handle turns and I am beginning to regret my decision of coming here.  
As the door opens a short woman is revealed. She has dark hair very much like Daichi's as well as brown eyes. The only real difference she has from him is her quite short stature and her face is much more chubby. I immediately assume it's Daichi's mother.  
"Um hello?" She asks with much confusion. I shake away my previous thoughts. I could tell she is scanning me head to toe.  
"Um hello, I was just wondering if I could talk to you about Daichi." I ask, looking down at my feet.  
She pauses for a moment and I look up to see a pain expression on her face.  
However, what caught me off guard was her expression didn't show disgust, but rather saddens, or guilt.  
"Are you a classmate of his?" She asks looking with a pained expression at me. I nod.  
She opens the door wider and steps aside, raising her hand to gesture me to come in. I nod hesitantly and step within the home.

Warmth immediately engulfs me as I hear the wooden door quietly click behind me.  
"Here come on this way um..." She looks to me. "Kōshi," I conclude her sentence.  
She nods as she turns to lead me to a place to talk. _She probably doesn't know or doesn't assume I'm the Suga guy that took her son away._  
We walk straight from the door way and into what looks to be like the kitchen, we turn left from the kitchen and into a dining room. It contains a simple dark oak table with 6 similar chairs placed around it. She gestures to the closest seat to us, I comply and pull out the chair to sit down. continues to stand by the kitchen doorway.  
"Kōshi, would you like a drink or something?" She asks, sadness still fill her eyes.  
I look back to her and nod, "If it isn't to much of a bother than water please."  
I just realized how much the cool air from the outside hurt my throat.  
She nods and leaves me alone in the room. To be honest I'm scared, I don't know exactly what to say.  
Just then I hear soft pitter patters of someone walking in the opposite end of the hall, _oh god I hope it's not his dad!_ The last thing I need is to have both the parents here, I'm kind of hoping that I could just explain everything to Daichi's mom, and then she can let him know.  
I look straight at the warm beige wall not wanting to make eye contact with the one who is making the noise. Nerves dance, as the echoes continue to get louder, however, they seem way to quiet for it to be a grown person. The pitter patters stop and I feel a presence to my left. I look slowly towards them and happiness fills me, _Daichi's younger brother._  
He is wearing blue pj's with yellow stars, he runs up to my and hugs my knees. He was a young boy no more then 8 years of age, and was almost a copy and paste of Daichi, same eyes, same nose, same skin tone everything. The only difference I can really pick out is maybe their ears and definitely their size.  
I've met Daichi's sibling the first time I came to his house in September. It was an interesting meeting that time, having discovered Daichi's clone.

I lift him up from his under arms and place him carefully on my lap, he clings onto my neck with a strong hug. So much for trying to avoid having him squeeze my already in pain chest.  
"SUGA!" He yells into my shoulder happily, I hug him back, he is warm.  
"How are you Daiki?" I ask him as he pulls away from my neck.  
"I'm okay, I'm just very sad! Are you here to see Daichi because he got lost and hasn't been back in forever!" His small eyes fill with sadness, I guess it has been three or so days without him, any sibling would be depressed not knowing where their brother or sister is. I'm surprised Daiki hasn't cried yet, he must have earlier.  
"Well I am here to talk about him, but aren't you supposed to be asleep? It's almost 10:30!" I laugh, a sly smile painting my own face.

"I couldn't sleep!" He smiles sadly. It's such a simple answer, but I know that the reason to hi lack of sleep really does hurt him.  
"Daiki!What are you doing up! You should of been in bed an hour ago!" scolds as she emerges from the kitchen behind me holding two glasses of water.  
"But I can't!" He whines, sighs and walks around the table to sit opposite of us. "Alright Daiki, but if you complain tomorrow that your tired I won't be very happy."  
He smiles with glee, clinging back onto my neck with a quick tight hug, causing me to flinch in pain for a moment.

Their mother slides over one of the glasses of water across the table to me. I thank her and quickly take a swig. My throat is burning, I'm not sure if it was from the cold or the talking, either way it brought a lot of pain.  
As I finish about half the glass and place it back down with a soft clink to the table, I notice waiting for me with a pained expression drawn on her face.  
I take a deep breath and bow my head while holding Daiki tightly in my arms.  
"Please accept Daichi," I ask softly, I held my head in a bow for a few moments before looking back up again. My eyes widen as I am met with with tears pouring out. She sat there motionless, tears flowing one by one slowly.  
"AHHH I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I say frantically, I stand in place, lifting Daiki with me with one arm and causing the chair to scrape across the caramel wood floor.  
She shook her head and smiled ushering me to sit back down while wiping her tears away.  
I comply hesitantly, bringing the moved chair closer with my free hand.  
We wait a few moments in silence as I hear a louder far echo of walking in the distance behind me. _Crap that must be his dad_  
As finally succeeds in stopping her tears I feel the presence of a man emerge behind me.  
"What happened?!" He asks frantically, running briskly around to Daichi's mum.  
He was a tall man, definitely the reason for Daichi's height, he had dark eyes almost black, he has a square chin and stubble specked across it. And short, brown hair topped his head. He was like a sharper, older version of Daichi.

I sat uncomfortably in my seat with little Daiki in my arms, I felt like I wasn't meant to be here, like I'm out of place. _Feels like I with my mom._  
"No, no honey I'm fine it's just I can't anymore..." sobs, tears drowning her face again as patted her back soothingly.  
"I miss him honey, he didn't do anything wrong, why did we do that, why..." She continues to sob. I could feel Daiki's breathing even out as he falls asleep in my grasp.  
The sobbing is awkward, but I have nothing I can do to help, I don't think.

"Kōshi I'm so sorry, I making such a fool of myself." She laughs painfully, wiping her flowing tears. looks up to me, eyes wide, as if he just figured out a clue to some mystery.  
"Kōshi...?" He asks me, "Are you Kōshi Sugawara?"  
 _Crap._  
 _I guess it's no use hiding it now, stupid, stupid Suga._

I nod hesitantly.  
I shake my head lightly. _No don't be afraid Suga you came here to help Daichi, if you plan on being hesitant on everything why did I come here then?!_  
I look him straight in the eye, brimming with a new found confidence I confirm "Yes I am, please help me, I know you care for Daichi so please, please help him!"  
I bow my head as low as it could go without bashing either Daiki's or my head on the table.  
The whole house is silent, you could hear the evening creaks echo, and the wind howl outside.  
"What do you mean help?" asks gruffly, I'm not quiet sure if he's as willing to have his son back as much as is but his eyes are soft, as if he's about to cry himself.  
I lift my head and look up to them with grief in my eyes, "it's a bit of a story but please listen to it all." They both nod, Daichi's mom finally clears her tears as his dad pulls up a chair next to her. I take a deep breath and begin my tale.

"In all honestly, I owe my life to Daichi, if he wasn't there in my house then for a visit I would most likely be even more bruised up or worse dead." I conclude. I chug down the rest of my water, this story telling is really bad for my throat. "He has visited me everyday in the hospital and kept me company, I would have died without that, it's incredibly boring in the hospital."  
"But on the last day something was off, he was stressed, scared and worried, I was so confused, but I knew something was wrong." I look down staring into my empty glass. "He broke down that day as he escorted me home, I don't think I've ever seen him so sad..." I mumble.  
The silence is unbearable as we sit there, all that can be heard is Daiki's soft breathing.  
"I had no idea what to do so I brought him home with me, ah! I did take care of him though! I made him dinner and everything! So he wasn't a bother or anything, if anything he helped me even more then!" I look up frantically to them, I expect a face of disapproval, but as I look up, I am met with a sad smile from both Mrs and .

"Is he doing alright?" 's voice cracks as he speaks. I smile back "He's doing great! He's still a little shaken though."  
"Where is he now?" asks, I gulp in guilt. "well to be honest I kind of snuck out without him knowing, I felt wrong for not telling you where he was for a while, and I wanted to come with him together so we could both face you, but Daichi is still iffy. But I needed to talk to you no matter what! I would feel guilt forever, knowing that I was the one that tore your family apart!" I spoke louder, but quietly enough that Daiki won't wake.  
"No Suga, if anything this is all our fault, if only we were easier." I shake my head at 's comment.  
"This would have all been avoided if I came earlier and met you guys sooner." I smile.  
I feel close to the Sawamura's now, closer then I do with my own parents. I fidget in my spot before asking a simple but embarrassing question.

"I just have a question." I mumble to them, they nod.  
"Do you believe in a theory that everyone is connected one way or another? That something like strings tie us all to each other's fate?" I look down in embarrassment, I know the strings of fate is a strange question. "Because I know me and Daichi are connected..."  
 _GOD what are you saying Suga?! Your making them think you're weirder than you actually are!_  
Laughter emits from them both, I look up to see them smiling at me.  
"I can see why you and Daichi met Suga!" laughs, her mood being lifted from its earlier sadness. I tilt my head in confusion.  
"Daichi always talks about some strings that connects everyone together with their lover , he makes it sound like they are right in front of us." I smile at her comment. Her left hand is holding her face in laughter, I smile at the distinct red thread which connects to 's own threaded hand on top of his head. _He really is an older version of Daichi._  
I wish my family is this close.

I slip my shoes on briskly, it's already 12am and I'm hoping to god that Daichi has not found out about my sneak out. I turn to Mr, and little Daiki in his mothers arms asleep. "Thank you so much for understanding," I bow down properly thanking them. They smile as I lift my head to look back up at them, "No thank you Suga for helping us understand, I hope that you can please help us get him back home to us." smiles painfully. I nod briskly at her, "I'll bring Daichi back, I promise."  
I open the door still facing Mr and waving good bye to them, _I feel so fulfilled, like I finally did something right!_  
I smile happily to myself, backing away slowly out of the house, as it opens wider my world crushes down in a moment.  
"I fucking knew it." a familiar deep voice says behind me.  
I sip my head around only to come face to face with a fuming Daichi. I hear gasp, He looks mad, madder than I have ever seen before.  
I stand my ground though, I turn to stand right in front of him.  
"Why did you come here Suga?! Why the fuck did you come here even though I told you not to!?" He yells into my face. His face in contorted with fury, I try my best to pull just as intimidating of a face. "I came here to help you Daichi! Why the fuck else!" I yell back to him, I know it's wrong to yell and we are probably disturbing all the neighbours, but he needs to understand.  
"HELP ME?! Help me from what?! I don't want help from my parents?! I don't want anything to do with them!" He roughly grabs my jacket jerking my head forward painfully and bringing me close to his face. He is taller then me, causing me to stand on my tippy toes as he clenches my coat. My chest flares with pain, and my throat is dry from the yelling.  
"Daichi put him down!" I hear yell from the door way, "Shut up you fucking traitor!" Daichi yells back to him. My nerve finally snaps, I kick Daichi hard in the shin, causing him to drop me, I wobble finding my balance before grasping Daichi's coat collar.  
"Don't EVER talk to your parents like that! They may have hurt you, but at least they are trying to fix it! Your just being a sore loser and running away!" I scream at him. Lights flicker on in neighbouring homes, but at this point I'm to mad to care.  
"You're so fucking lucky that you have a family! My own mother doesn't even care that I'm alive! And my dad fucking beats me every time we come into eye contact! I would trade anything to be in your fucking place!" I yell gripping his jacket to the point my fist is turning white.  
Everything echoes as pain erupts in the side of my face. I smash into the cement ground of the walk way. I sit up quickly facing up in fear and pain.

 _Daichi punched me._

I look up in fear, clenching the side of my face. "Then take them!" He yells as he walks away.  
My eyes are wide with terror, _I'm scared, don't leave, help, stop, what's happening, Daichi why did you do that, what's wrong, why? WHY?_

I hear 's drowning echoes yelling at Daichi, I am in a daze, I feel so lost, so broken. I cough violently into my right hand. _Blood._ I look with no expression, everything feels dead. _Daichi just hit me, he's just like my father._

A hollow rip drowns out the sounds of my surroundings. It's loud and leaves my surroundings mute. My eyes are wide with terror as I feel a large flare of pain erupt in my chest. I don't say anything, I just sit there without moving, the world is mute, pain emits from everywhere. Fear fills me as I slowly lift my left hand before my face.  
 _There's no way right?_

My hand is shaky and I look to the smallest of my fingers, there a short thread ties itself loosely, as if it will fall of with just a tap. but, no longer is it a vibrant red, but a dull grey. The thread no longer connects, but cuts off two inches from my pinky.

 _Me and Daichi's fate has been severed._

I **'m so sorryyyyyyyy! (╥** **﹏╥** **) I know I know! It took me forever to update! But I have no excuse! I'm just the laziest person you'll ever meet! Please forgive me! I'll try to update sooner! Please like and vote for this story it really is fun to write, but I'm not sure if people really care! Thank you again for all the support!**  
 **And I'm sorry for all the swearing! I hate swearing but I felt it really needed to be added! If you think it's too much please let me know and I can take them out! Thank you and sorry again! (** **)**

 **-Ola**


	19. Silent Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

Hollow echoes. That's all that I can hear drone in my ears. The cement ground feels cold and unwelcoming.  
 _Just like home,_ I think to myself.  
I sit there emotionless and still, my throat is burning and my face throbs with a aching fade of Daichi's punch. I'm still trying to process what exactly happened. Why did he punch me? Was he really that vent up with anger? I feel so disappointed with myself.  
 _If I only saw that pain faster, if only I had known that the pain he showed me was a lot deeper than what I thought it was. Why do I always screw up? Why is it me? I try my best to be nice, I really do, so why does this shit always happen to me? I never asked to have a broken family. All I want is a normal life. Even with a broken family, why couldn't my social or love life be any better? What am I doing wrong?_

 _"_ Kōshi! KŌSHI!" 's voice floats around me. I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes, but I don't try to stop them. I've wiped them away so many times in my life that it all seems pointless to do so now. They fall mercilessly streaking my face. But I continue to sit and look out to the path Daichi had stormed off to.  
I hear a distant siren cry,  
 _someone must have called the police,_ I assume to myself.  
I am sat there, now feeling lightheaded. I choke out more blood, watching as is splatters on the cold pavement.  
 _Such a pretty colour_. _Such a deadly colour._  
I watch as a ambulance emerges from the distance and parks itself at the end of the walkway to the Sawamura resistance. People emerge from the vehicle, and I immediately start panicking.  
 _I can't go back. No more. Not alone this time._  
I scramble backwards in a startled crawl back towards the home. I want to yell, I want to scream, but my voice feels broken.  
I feel a hand graze my shoulder and I kick out in fear.  
 _Don't touch me, no one touch me! I'm sorry!_ _I'm really sorry! I'll stay out of everyone's way! Just please go away!_  
I wish so bad to yell this out, but nothing but a painful gasp emits from my throat.

Two men wrap their arms around on both of my shoulders and hold me down to a sitting position onto the pavement.  
 _Why won't they leave me alone! Stop! I don't want to go back! I'm sorry Daichi! I'm sorry!please someone let me redo this day! Please!_  
I struggle in their hold, kicking out and thrashing mercilessly. Their drowned out voices are soothing, but incomprehensible. Their grips are strong, not letting me move even an inch from where I am sat. I stop my thrashing for a moment as I cough violently again blood splattering again onto the ground.  
As the coughs die down I am left in a daze, the world around seems blurry. _Who cares,_ I think to myself.  
 _Just let them take you, no one cares._  
I slump into their hold, I feel my weight being lifted off the ground and onto a softer surface. Most likely a spinal board I assume. I sit motionless on the bed like contraption as they wheel it over to the white truck.  
I look back to see a blurred out and Daiki standing at the door way.  
 _Poor kid had to go through that trauma._  
I try my best to pull a convincing smile and lift my left arm to wave. It was a broken half-hearted gesture, but I hope it conveyed my message of 'I'll be okay'.  
As I am place in the truck I am forcefully laid back on the bed. I struggle under them.  
 _Don't touch me!_  
I don't recall half the ride as I continue to thrash against their strong grip with tears welling my my eyes. "It is going to be alright Sugawara." I hear a familiar gruff voice say to the side of me. _._  
He must have gotten into the truck without me noticing. I look to him with wide eyes and horror, _what if he punches me next?_  
Tears flow silently across my face as I cower into a ball. I am horrified as two strong hands still push their weight onto my shoulders, the world seems to go against me.  
 _Please don't hurt me._

I wake up with a white morning light poring into the room I lay in, staring into the white abyss of a ceiling. _Back in the hospital._  
A tired weight seemingly fills my body causing difficulty to move. Pain is splitting through my chest and throat.  
Especially my throat. As if someone had torn through it.  
I lay there emotionless and motionless. No point to move.  
I stare into the ceiling, trying my best to get my mind off the pain. A soft, but annoying, beeping from a heart monitor plays out and repeats over and over.  
 _Why am I here again?_  
 _What did I screw up this time?_  
The events of the past night plays out in my head like a film.  
Going out as Daichi sleeps.  
Betraying Daichi.  
Meeting his parents.  
Him finding out.  
Him not taking it well.  
Daichi fought with me and punched me.  
 _Daichi betrayed me, but it's because of me. Again._

I feel tears start to well up again. I just feel so done with the world, so betrayed by it. Why do I always mess things up.  
Why didn't I just stay with Daichi in the night?  
Why didn't I just stay put?  
Why do I always feel the need to try and help?  
Why did I get closer to Daichi?  
Why did I talk to Daichi?  
Why did I go to that school?  
Why did I notice my thread?  
Why did the world play out like it did?  
Why does everyone try to hurt me?  
Why was I born into a broken family?

Why was I even born?

Why?

Why?

WHY?!

I clench my fists tightly, digging into the flesh of my palms. Tears fall furiously down my aching face, my heart beats painfully fast, causing my already beaten down chest even more pain. I hear the soft beeps begin to rise in speed, becoming more urgent and loud.  
I thrash my arms in the air with frustration, trying to release all the built up anger within me. A loud bang clasps through the room, and bodies spill from the hall.  
People who I assume are nurses surround my table with frantic movements. I couldn't make out what any of them were saying as they all spoke at once. They scare me, horrify me. _Just leave me alone!_  
I continue my relentless thrashing on the hospital bed. I know I'm acting like a spoiled brat. But when was I ever given a chance to act like one. Since a young age I had to learn to take care of my self. No one was going to be there to care enough to help me. I have to let this feeling out. Just let me release this pent up anger!

They didn't seem to catch my needs as several doctors begin to grab my legs and arms securing them onto the bed with their weight.  
 _Stop let me go! Leave me alone! I'll only hurt you more!_  
My eyes are wide with terror. _Are they going to hit me? Will they ever let me go? Don't hurt me please!_  
I had enough of this pain, why won't this all just end. Tears are now soaking not only my face but the pillow cradling my head. My tears and wails are silent. _Why can't I speak? I can't even let out a cry or a whine._

"Let him go guys! He needs space!" A familiar feminine voices calls out. The weights immediately lift from me and I quickly cover my face with my hands and arms. I would curl up in a ball, but the pain pulsing everywhere made me rethink that decision.

I felt the presences around me stare at my pathetic state. _Why won't they leave me alone now?_  
I am thankful they let go, but who stopped them? I push an arm away, uncovering my right eye to try and spot the perpetrator of the familiar voice.  
All around me unknown faces circled me, it was terrifying. What if they all jump me? Then I notice a familiar head of reddish brown hair.  
 _Rin._  
I was happy to see someone I know, but I am more than terrified right now. I've trusted so many different people and have been betrayed by too many of them. I am done, exhausted of all the cowering and shame.  
I hide my face again beneath my arms. _Just leave me alone._

"Alright guys lets give him some space! Too many people causes distress, we learned this people! Now move out!" Rin's demanding voice called out around the room. Grumbles were heard murmuring throughout the room. I press my arms harder into my face trying to cover myself completely. As the last set of foot steps echo out I sigh silently in relief. The pressure seemingly disappeared with the crowd, leaving me in a better state.  
I laid there for a few moments listening to the soft beeps of the monitor slowly calms back down to it's usual rhythmic drone.  
I slowly lift my hands off my face sliding them onto my stomach avoiding the sight of my thread. I am not quite ready to deal with that at this state and time.  
Moving around hurts so I choose to stare straight up at the ceiling.

I hear movement near the door, almost like a squeak, like the sound of someone sitting on a leather chair. It takes a few movements of pain, but I manage to look over to see the source of the sound.  
Rin sat on the white chair in the farthest corner near the exit. She is looking into her lap, with distress painting her face.  
She seems to notice my gaze and looks me back in the eye. I feel that painful stress again and quickly look back up to the ceiling, earning me a painful tug to coarse through my neck.  
I wince in pain, lightly pressing my hand to my neck. But something felt weird. A thick line ran along my neck with what felt like stitches looping through it.  
 _What is this?_  
 _Why is there a scar?_  
The scar seemed fresh as if it was just recently stitched together. My fingers run alone it, it hurts, but I continue curiously.  
"Don't touch that too much Kōshi, it'll be a bigger problem if it gets infected." Rin calls out from her spot in the room, she sound very monotone, not like the Rin I remember from last time.  
I open my mouth to speak, but something is wrong. I strain my throat again. It hurts. _What's going on?_  
I open again and nothing but hot air escapes.  
"Close your mouth Kōshi it won't work no matter how hard you try." Rin says her voice breaks.  
 _What do you mean it won't work?!_  
I jerk my head to the side to face her gaze. I whimpered at the uneasy feeling of looking face to face with someone. My eyes are wide with question and fear, a lot of fear.  
Her expression is morphed with sadness as she smiles sadly to me.  
 _"_ Sorry Suga but you probably won't be talking for a long while."

_  
 **Just a short chapter today! Sorry it doesn't have anything cute or at all entertaining, but the next two or so chapters will get exciting, I promise (** **;)**  
 **Thank you again for all your votes and wonderful comments! I love reading each one of them! Let me know again if you have any suggestions or if you find any mistakes! Thank you! And sorry for the lame kinda chapter I promise I'll write some better ones soon!**  
 **(⊙ω⊙)**

 **ALSO**

 **I have just written a new story and I would love for you guys to read it! It's a Dan x Phil fanfiction that I hope that you guys would like! If enough people review and favorite I will continue writting it! And don't worry I won't forget this story! Let me know how you guys like both stories!**

 **-Alex**


	20. Trust

It's been a day now since the disappearance of my voice. My throat continues to feel scratchy and I still don't have the strength to even sit up yet.  
I stare up at the lifeless ceiling above me, the only thing I can do in this place. Rin sits by the door on the guest chair, keeping me company from this otherwise lonely hospital.

"You know Kōshi, we think you could get your voice back sooner based on your mental state." Rin told me as she laid back in her chair near the exit.

We have spent already a few hours of talking, well more like Rin talking for hours while I sit there and listen without much of a say.

I turn my head to stare at her in question. _How does my mental state affect my voice?_

"In all honesty, the surgery we preformed the night before yesterday's went really well. We all knew you wouldn't be able to talk for a few days after the performance, but from what I'm seeing now Kōshi, is that you really don't want to talk." She stated while staring at the ceiling. I gaze at her intently, _not wanting to talk? I guess you could say that, seeing how everything I do messes up everything around me._  
"You may have physical damage done to your throat, but your mental damage is what's breaking you Kōshi." She returned my gaze and I quickly advert her gaze and look the opposite direction in fear.  
I squint at the afternoon light pouring from the small window.  
She hit the nail on the head. I'm a mess, but at this point I don't care anymore. I tried really hard not to get to this point by staying away from most people and becoming friends with only those who I truly trust. To bad that all went down the drain.

A knock patters from the door, "Come in!" Rin cheers joyfully looking towards the doorway. I turn my head back towards Rin to see a lady with long black hair step in with a white board in hand and with a black marker in the other. "I brought the board you asked for ." She bowed hesitantly presenting the objects in hand. Rin laughs hard in her seat and grabs the whiteboard and marker, "Don't be so proper! Just call me Rin! And thank you so much, this one-way-talk-thing was starting to get annoying!" Rin laughs her annoyingly perky laugh.  
 _How does she always manage to smile, even for the smallest of things._  
The nurse bows again nervously and quickly paces out the room, shutting the door with a loud click as she leaves.  
Rin gets up and cautiously makes her way towards me. "I won't hurt you Kōshi, I just want you to have a way to state your opinion, even without a voice." Her voice is a lot quieter and much more serious as she presents the whiteboard. It's always funny hearing Rin's serious voice especially after hearing her natural loud one.  
I stare at the board in both wonder and fear. Rin could easily smack that board against me and that's what scares me the most, but if I trust anyone anymore then it has to be Rin.  
I carefully reach my arms out and grab the hard wooden frame of the board. I am kind of excited, it's been a while since I've actually received something physical, like a gift if you can call this one. I extend my arms high above me gazing up at the clean whiteboard. It almost blends in with the ceiling against it.  
I pop open the marker and write my first words since last night, and turn the board towards Rin who still stands beside my bed at a comfortable distance.  
 **Thank you**  
I smile up at her. I really hope I can trust Rin.

I sigh loudly at the emptiness of the room. Rin was called down soon after giving me the whiteboard, which is a shame now that I am finally able to 'talk' again. I laid the whiteboard onto my stomach, balancing it carefully so it doesn't slip. Pain is pulsing everywhere and I'm not planning on moving even a little just to place the board on the desk to my left.  
But what confuses me the most is that the most pain isn't emitting from my throat but from my chest. Rin had said they operated fully on my throat and nothing else, so it doesn't add up to why my chest is hurting. It seems unlikely that the pain is still from my fathers beating, seeing how that was weeks ago now and it hasn't been hurting lately. _It can't be from Daichi, he only punched my face_. I shutter at the memory of the previous night. No way it could have been from Daichi. _I should probably talk to Rin about it._  
A knock echoes abruptly from the door. I jump up in fear and quickly, but carefully, pull my blanket up over my nose, my heart beats painfully in my throat. _Who is that?! Rin never knocks before entering?!_  
I cower in fear as long quiet strangling moments pass by. _Did they leave already?_ I pull my blanket down a small bit, leaning it on my lips. I peered at the door to my right. _Wow, I think they actually left._  
My heart jumps out of my as the door begins to open slowly. I pull the blanket completely over my head, as who ever is there steps in. _Why are they here? Go Away!_  
 _Maybe they won't find me and leave!_  
Stupid!  
 _Over coarse they'll find me where else am I going to then in my bed! I can fucking move!_

"Sugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A higher and younger pitched voices calls out as they enter. I hear fast footsteps run up to my bed, a light weight presses into my waist and I jump up in fear, still hiding under the blanket. _Just leave me alone._  
"Suga?" The young voice calls again with question dripping from his voice. _Wait a minute._  
I peer over the blanket barely revealing my eyes only to come face to face with little Daiki's worry filled face. A smile immediately paints it's self onto his face, "Suga! I found you finally!" He jumps up in place cheering. _How come he's here?_  
"Haha sorry about that scare Kōshi, Daiki was more than desperate to see your face." A familiar gruff voice says from the door way. I turn my head up slightly to see Daiki's dad by the entrance, slowly closing the door behind him. My heart beat quickens as he comes closer.  
"I was so worried cause I couldn't see you after Daichi yelled and hit you, I'm so sorry, I thought he was a nice person." Daiki is on the verge of tears, I quickly grasp his left hand and grasp it tightly. I give him the best supportive smile I could as his tears begin to fall lightly, pattering onto the plush white blanket of my bed. I gaze at his left hand and the thread attached to it, it's flushed red with life, almost mocking my own broken one. I give him a last sad smile before letting go of his hand and grabbing my whiteboard which has managed to balance itself on my stomach. I pop open the black marker with a soft click and begin writing on the board. I hear 's breath hitch as my marker glides across the smooth surface with an annoying squeak.  
As I finish writing I turn my board over to Daiki nudging him softly with the corner of the board to get his attention. He wipes his tears quickly and begins deciphering my writing.  
 **Daichi is a nice person, I'm the one who cause him to get angry. It's my fault.**  
Daiki looks up from reading my board, I give him a sad smile.  
"Kōshi can you not talk?" asks with fear dancing in his eyes.  
 _Why does he look so worried?_  
I shake my head back and forth and pop open the marker once again. I quickly wipe the previous sentence off the board with the side of my wrist, causing it to become tainted with the black marker. I begin writing again. It is a little difficult writing on the board with no support as I lay down. But it's the only way I can without hurting myself.  
It causes my writing to become messy and out of proportion, so it takes me a while to write when attempting to make it neater.  
I turn the board over to once to complete the difficult task of writing.  
 **I can't for now, I will be able to later on once my throat heals.**  
He exhales deeply in relief, "thank the lords, we were all so worried after everything that happened yesterday."  
 _Was he really that worried for me? Why? After destroying everything in their home, their lives, their son. He still came here to make sure I'm okay. Is that what a normal family does?_  
Tears begin pricking my eyes, I cover my face with my arm as a smile slips onto it. They actually care.  
Happy tears roll down my soft cheeks and I hear awkwardly cough.  
"Hey Daiki how about you go home, Mum is probably lonely at home all by herself, why don't you go keep her company. Later you can come back with mum together to see Kōshi again." I hear him explain to Daiki. I look over to Daiki to see him shoot his dad a questioning glance. He turns back towards me and smiles, "I'll see you later Suga!" He begins pattering towards the door; before he left through the now open door, he turns towards me one last time and waves happily. I wave back as a he closes the door behind him with a soft click.  
The room is quiet now, I look over slightly to see with a pained expression covering his face. He walks closer to my bed with the chair previously placed at the door, making my heart begin to race again. _Calm down Kōshi he won't hurt you, right?_  
He places the chair just beside my bad and sits down deeply sighing as he does so.  
As he looks to me he begins talking softly, but sternly, "Kōshi, I'm so sorry for what my eldest son did to you, I did not raise him like that. I guess I should have listened more when he talked about you." He sighed deeply putting his face in his hands. I smile at his last statement, Daichi did say he talked about me a lot. I wipe the last few remaining tears off my face with a sad smile.  
Suddenly my chest twists with pain and my expression twists with a blunt anger, _he hurt me though, he's just like my father._  
I shake those thoughts out of my head quickly, as I do my chest pain begins to calm down.  
I push my board up towards the ceiling once again; writing in the air with as much neatness I can possibly pull off. I turn the finished product towards .  
 **It's not your fault sir, I am the reason he cause a scene. I should have just stayed with him that night at home.**  
Sawamura laughs gruffly and I lower my board to my stomach. We both made several mistakes with Daichi, but no one can tell me other wise that I am the one who started this all.

 _I should have ignored him when I first met him. Why did my thread decide to become my enemy? Why did it tie me together to Daichi?_  
My chest inflates with pain once again, _why is it doing that?_ I grasp my chest and scrunch my face in attempt to diminish the pain.  
"Kōshi are you alright?!" says in a frantic voice. He gets up from his chair unsure of what to do exactly. I shake my head and usher him to sit down. The pain begins to melt away again and I sigh in relief. I pick up the board to write an explanation.  
 **Sorry, My chest occasionally flares up in pain. I still have to ask my nurse about it.**  
nods in understanding. "So Kōshi, To be honest I came here really to ask you a question." He sits down and an indescribable expression paints his face. I nod against the soft pillow. He heaves before starting, "To be honest Kōshi I don't know if I approve of your relationship with Daichi, or um... I guess had approved of it. I've never seen him so happy and so broken about someone. He looked so happy when he talked about you, I almost lost my mind. I guess I was scared that he would leave us for you. But I guess I was the one who forced him to leave the house in the end. I just- I'm sorry Kōshi." He looks up to me, and I meet his gaze. My heart races in fear from the eye contact. He looks so broken, so beaten up. Does he really think this is all his fault? Or at least part of the fault? This could have all been avoided if I never appeared in their lives.

"I'm not sure if you still have good blood with Daichi anymore Kōshi, but I can tell he really does still care for you. Even after the whole conundrum." A sad smile etches itself onto 's face. I look at him in question, _how can he tell? Did he see Daichi after that?_

As I question 's lack of evidence I watch him get up slowly and walk towards the doorway. _Is he leaving already?_  
He bends down by the door and picks up something from the floor, an area out of my line of sight due to the lack of me being able to raise my head. As walks back over I notice a small silvery-blue present bag no bigger than the average envelop, clutched in his left hand by the pale-blue threaded handles. I look up to him and watch him place the small package onto my stomach and on top of my whiteboard. I looked at it with wonder and curiosity. _I can trust right? This isn't some kind of prank that will end in me getting hurt, right?_  
As I began reaching for the present, spoke up, "It's from Daichi." I immediately drop my hand onto my chest as it begins to churn with a violent pain again. _What?! From Daichi?!_  
I lie there in pain clenching my chest as begins to explain. "He came last night hoping to apologize to you, thinking that you crashed at our place for the night. You should have seen the devastated look on his face when I told him you are in the hospital. He said he didn't want to scare you by showing up here alone so he dropped off this package. I'm not sure what's in there but it seems to mean a lot to him."  
I couldn't breath this was too much. _Daichi punched me, I should forgive him right? Everyone gets mad. He just went to far. But my ties were severed from him. He's no longer my soulmate._ Daichi hit me. He punched me hard enough to land me in the hospital. Hard enough for fate to decide that this relationship would never work. Strong enough that it broke me.

Emotions fill me from left to right. _Why is this so hard. What's the point of going through so much pain for so little. Is Daichi worth this much?_  
The emotions finally overwhelmed me and I began to cry. I never cried so hard. The last time must have been the first time my father beat me, but that didn't hurt as much as this does. My throat clenches and twists in pain as I let out silent sobs of pain. Not only that, but my chest pounds with a merciless pain, _why does it hurt so much? Why me? What am I doing wrong?_  
I hear the door open abruptly and Rin emerges in her perky personality. She seems to have noticed the situation and ran up to me worry filling her face. "What happened here?! Are you alright?!" She asks me from the right. I ignore her interrogation and continue to sob silently. "I'm sorry I gave him a gift from a friend and he broke down." I could hear say in a frantic voice. I close my eyes tight and bite my bottom lip hard. I cover my face with arms and attempt to shut it all out: the crying, the people, everything. Just leave me be.

As my crying finally tones down and only quiet tears flow down my cheeks steadily soaking the white pillow beneath my head, I uncover my face from my tear soaked arms and I turn to see Rin sitting on the single chair beside my bed. Her hands are folded into her chest in a cross and her head is tilted downwards. Soft breaths are heard flowing steadily from her, implying that she's asleep.  
I notice that in her lap the package from Daichi is balanced neatly unopened. _I wonder what's in there. What did Daichi so desperately want to give me?_  
I don't reach for it, I continue to lie there now staring up at the white ceiling. It seems that has left, _how long have I been crying for?_  
I decide that it's best to leave Rin asleep. Not only for her well being, but to also avoid being bombarded with questions.

I take the next few minutes to relax myself. I've gotten myself too worked up over the whole situation. But still my heart break with the thought of everything. _Is it really over between Daichi and I? I mean I know he doesn't want it be over, but what about me? What about our threads?_  
My chest churns again in pain, but I leave it. I've managed to get used to the pain emerging from it every so often it decides to return. I still don't understand the reason for its outbreaks of pain, but I rather not wake up Rin for such a small question.  
I wipe the last few remaining tears from my face and I heave a shaky breath. I turn my face towards Rin's sleeping form; once again my eyes drift down to the sight of the package, curiosity filling me completely. _Should I?_  
As I contemplate the pros and cons of either leaving it be or opening it my arm begins to subconsciously reach for it. _It's a gift from Daichi. Would he be mad if I didn't open it? Why would he care? He still cares enough to get me a gift though. But why does he care? Is it an apology? Or is it a means of goodbye?_  
Thoughts were eating me alive as my uncertainty begins to be cleared. I'll open it.

However, my thoughts were shattered as the door abruptly slams open, hitting the wall to the right of it with a sickly bang.  
Rin jumps up in an alarmingly speedy surprise, causing her to stand up and let the gift drop onto the floor. I too jump slightly in fear, I pull my arm back up in fright and cover my face with my hands.  
"There you are!" An angry familiar voice shouts. My eyes widen in surprise as I quickly drop my hands from my face. Rin looks back and forth in fear at both my and the new presence who stands at the door way.  
An indescribable emotion fills my face. I have no idea whether to be happy, sad, or furious in this moment.  
Rin speaks up, "Who the heck are you, and why did you slam the door?!" Rin asks quite annoyed at the new comer.  
The arrival is an older woman, with silver hair and a short stature. Her hair is cut short and sharp, giving her a business smart kind of look. _She hasn't changed a bit._  
The woman speaks up and fires back at Rin just as sharply,  
"I'm here to see my son!"

 **AHHHHHHHHHH I SOMEHOW GOT 1600 READS ON WATTPAD ! (⊙ω⊙) I don't understand how or why, but Thank You so much Everyone!**  
 **ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ I am truly grateful for all the reads, comments, and votes and I would love to see more.**

 **Please forgive me for the incredibly late chapter! I have no excuse! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! Please forgive me**

 ***IMPORTANT***

 **I have been begged to and begged to for so long by my friend for a Lemon scene in this story! And after endless days of begging I made her a deal: IF I GET 15 COMMENTS, ALL FROM DIFFERENT USERS, THAT AGREE TO HER STATEMENT THEN I WILL WRITE A LEMON SCENE!**

 **So that's a contest for you guys! If you want me to write a high quality lemon scene for DaiSuga Comment, and I'll grant the chapter.**

 **Again sorry for the late update! Hope you'll forgive me! Votes and Comments are appreciated!**

 **THANK YOU**

 **-Alex**


	21. Just Like the Thread of Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Characters  
** _

I'm not sure exactly what to feel right now. It's feels unreal.  
 _Maybe this is a dream, maybe I'm still sleeping, maybe nothing went wrong and I'm still with Daichi at home._

Every child's natural reaction from seeing their parents is usually happy, joyful, enduring. However, as much as I want to feel the same way, I don't even know my own mother. To me it feels like seeing an old acquaintance; one you would have a small talk with before forgetting about them later in the day. It's a cruel thought to have about your own blood, but it's the way I have been taught.

Rin looks back frantically to me, "Son?! Kōshi this is your mother?" I nod to Rin's statement. Anyone who compared me and my mother would guess that we are related in some form, but through our relationship, it seems we are strangers to each other.  
I can't even remember the last time I talked to my mother. Somewhere in the beginning of this school year I know she was here, but I hardly had the chance to talk with her then before she left again without a word.

Rin seems to feel awkward and out of place as my gaze slowly shifts her. She quickly excuses herself and exits swiftly behind my mother, the soft click of the door causes my heart to begin to race.  
 _Why is my mother here?_  
 _Is she here to check on me?_  
 _Is she here to hurt me? To scold me?_

A scowl is clearly present on her face, quiet clearly indicating that she is not at all pleased with the situation.  
She takes quick steps towards my bed, my heart beats faster at the sound of her heels clicking with an echo against the tiled floor. _What is she going to do?_  
She comes to a complete stop, gazing over me, blocking my view of the white ceiling as I stare up at her now. _She looks quite furious_.  
Her hands are on her hips in an angry form, she's dressed in a simple black dress suit, causing her to look wiser and sharper. Almost like a strict teacher, the one you would hope to never be scolded by.  
As I lie there helplessly, I sub-consciencely clutch my board tighter at my chest. _Just in case I need to defend._  
"Sugawara do you know why I am here?"  
I shake my head no in a nervous frenzy. She sighs heavily in irritation, like I'm supposed to know why she's here.  
She stands straight up revealing the white ceiling, I turn my head slightly to keep the eye contact with her.  
"Well Sugawara, I've been noticing quite a few things as I was away for business, one of which was a large bill charged to my credit that I have entrusted you with." Her gaze sharpens as I gulp in guilt.  
 _My hospital bill._

I felt at a loss, how could I have forgotten about that. I let my gaze fall for a moment which was a huge mistake. "SUGAWARA! Look to me when I am talking to you!" She snaps, my head jolts up quickly in response and I make sure to not let my gaze drop again.  
"After I saw this charge, I decided it would probably be best to deal this at home, so as a result I was forced to fly all the way back here from Germany and talk to you about it. However, I was met with a revolting surprise. Someone else in our house." She explains menacingly, if looks could kill, I would have been brutally slaughtered by now. I silently gulp in guilt. _Daichi must still be at home._  
"Obviously I kicked him out, he was lucky enough to not have been reported to the police, but now I am stuck. You tell me right now Sugawara why I should let you off the hook for everything you have done to me." She said sternly.

 _Let me off the hook? Let me off what? This is all her fault! If she decided to be a good mom and stay home here to look after me then I wouldn't have ended up in the hospital! I would be at school enjoying life peacefully! If she were here I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of my fathers drakes wrath! And now she tells me why I should be forgiven?!_

As much as I wanted to explode on her, explain to her, persuade her why she is wrong, why she should be the one asking for forgiveness, I couldn't. Not only did the lack of a voice stop me, but because I don't have the power or confidence to oppose her. I break my gaze with her for a second to grab my board. I wrote quickly to avoid a scolding for severing the eye contact. I lift my board in front of me, peeking over it to hold eye contact once again. **I'm Sorry.**  
I hear her breath hitch for a second before it returned to a normal pace, "You better be, as punishment enjoy paying for everything by yourself now. I've decided to cut your bank share loose from my own. So all you have left is 5 thousand American Dollars. That should be sufficient for food supplies for a year. I'll continue paying house bills and phone bills, but this hospital one is on you." She replies in monotone.

My eyes widen in fear. _I'm being cut off!? Okay okay calm down you can get a part-time job. But my hospital bill will be through the roof! How can I pay for that?!_ I look at my mother in a pleading gaze, she takes nothing of it and continues to talk. "Well hopefully your voice will heal soon, I'm going now. I have a flight back to Germany in the evening. Good luck Sugawara." She begins to walk to the exit with click of her heel. _She can't leave me like this! Mothers aren't supposed to be like that, they are supposed to care for their child! Am I nothing but an acquaintance to her. Some one she can just push aside when she wants to?!_  
I beg for a miracle to happen, anything, my voice to return, for her heart to change, anything. Anything to get her to care at least a bit.

All of a sudden a thunk is heard sweeping across the floor. "What is this?!" My mother exasperates, she bends bends down slowly and picks up a small blue bag from the ground,  
 _Daichi's gift._  
She looks back to me and smiles smugly yet harshly. "Is this from you girlfriend or something Sugawara? Wow I'm pretty impressed that you managed to make a friend." Her voice is cold, like a snake. I reach my arm out expecting her to hand it to me and be off on her way.  
However, to my displeasure, instead she begins to reach into the small parcel, _what is she doing that's my gift!_  
I begin waving my arm roughly, trying to get her to stop. If only I wasn't bed ridden, I would have stomped right to her and grabbed it out of her hand.  
But she continues opening it, she reveals a white envelope from the package.  
 _A letter from Daichi._  
She inspects the crisp white envelope for a moment, "well this is garbage." She walks over to the corner to the right, parallel to the door. The exact place where the only garbage can is located, I watch helplessly as she tosses it into the bin without a second thought. I scream at her silently, quickly scribbling **Stop give it back to me!** On the board and showing it to her. But she continues and reaches back into the bag, mercilessly ripping through its content. My heart stops as she lifts her hand to reveal a small hinged box from the package. _W-What?_  
I hear her breath out sharply at the sight of her hand. "Kōshi, it looks like someone's proposing to you!" She laughs harshly, tears begin to well up within my eyes at her heartless eerie laugh.  
 _A ring box?! Daichi gave me a ring box?!_  
My chest churns with a slight pain at the thought of him.  
Emotions overwhelm me as I continue to stare at the sight of the small box. Tears never flowed however, they sat there building up in my eyes. As my mother's horrendous laughs die down she straightened her posture and looks to me, "I would say this is garbage too; nobody would want you in their lives." She sneers and tosses the tiny chest into the bin along with the blue bag that it arrived in.  
That broke me down, I sat up harshly finding the strength inside me suddenly to do so. If only I could scream now, yell at her for what she has done. The built tears finally couldn't be held any longer. They poured down my cheeks, staining the white covers as I strain my face from the pain of my sudden movement.  
My mother stared at me for a moment before sighing, and turning towards the door. Just as she opened it she turned back to me, "I'll see you next time Sugawara." She sneers with a smug look on her face. _Why does she hate me?_

The door shut with a loud bang at my mother's grand exit. _She just loves to have the last laugh, doesn't she._ I wiped the tears from my cheek looking down into my lap where my board laid. _How could she do this to me? Coming back on the whim just to yell at me, take away all the cash I had lived off of?! Why?!_ I ruffle my hair furiously while glaring at my lap.  
However, as much as my mother is a rude women, I can't help but understand her anger. I knew my mother never wanted me as a child, or a child in general. I'm just a mistake that took away her freedom for a good portion of her life. I sigh helplessly and silently. _I need a plan, I need help._  
I turn to look at the garbage can. _I need that package. But how?_  
It was a miracle that I am able to sit up now, but that forceful amount of movement caused my whole body to now pulse with pain. _How do I get it?_  
My thoughts were interrupted as Rin emerges from the door way looking while flustered and nervous. I shoot her a questioning gaze as she stands by the door suspiciously. "I um... I know you guys have a bit of bad blood with each other and everything right now, but he has been begging me for a while now. And since your mother is gone now I thought this might be a good time for you guys to talk for a bit." She states as nerves drip from her voice. _What? What's going on?_  
"Good luck Sawamura, and remember I'm watching you, so don't you dare make his mental or physical state any worst!" Rin states with a glare at the body behind her. My heart races and my chest churns with a twist of pain at the thought of who it may be as she steps around the man behind her and exits quietly through the white door. _Why is he here now?!_  
"Um hi Suga." Daichi says quietly at the doorway looking down at his shoes. He is wearing his black school uniform along with the black pants, his eyes are glassy and full of emotion, and his hair is in its usual ruffle. I couldn't move from my sitting position, it's too surreal. _Why is he here?!_  
 _"_ Rin told me about your condition and everything and I just wanted to say I'm so sorry." Tears are already welling in his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to hit you, I never thought I WOULD hit you! I'm so, so sorry." He cried out, his cries were loud and full of built up emotion begin let out. I watch him break down in front of me, laying his heart out in front for me to judge.  
I can't imagine his pain right now, but I know my own. I know how much pain he's put me through because of his actions. And I can help but want him to feel the pain I've been through. But, at the same time, through my anger I know it could have been worse. He could have forgotten about me. He could have easily left me after that and never return and never mend what he tore.  
He looks to me with his glassy eyes of tears, pleading for forgiveness. I am wary and scared. I want to be mad at him, yell at what he's done to me, but at the same time I want to hug him, and return to what it was like before our fight. And that's exactly what I decide to pursue.  
I reach my arms out inviting him into an embrace, I gaze into his deep brown eyes and give him a wary, happy smile. _I missed looking at him._  
It's only been two days since I last saw him, but I was tearing apart the whole time. He slowly sobs into my embrace, wrapping his strong arms around my waist gently purposely to avoid hurting me more. I thread my hands around his neck and into his hair, burying my face into his neck, breathing in his sweet scent. _I missed this._  
His tears began to disappear as we settle into a comfortable hugging position, because neither of us are ready to let go in a long while.  
I run my fingers through his coarse hair, as he continues to lay his arms in a gentle manner around my torso.  
After a few long moments we part, but stay in close proximity. I reach my left hand to his cheek, feeling his warmth spread throughout my arm. _I really missed this._ His hand covers my own, intertwining our fingers together, I slowly reach up pain coursing through my body from my earlier movements. I press my lips against his softly.  
 _I missed you._  
It's a short kiss, but it's passionate. His lips dance across my own, almost like he's panting a picture onto me.  
 _I love you._

We part, panting slightly from the kiss. As we brake apart Daichi began to mutter as he wipes his remaining tears, "I'm sorry." He looks to my neck eying the stitches mournfully. He gently grazes his fingers along it, causing me to jump for a moment before leaning into the feeling. It hurts badly, with or without Daichi touching it. Our eyes meet again and Daichi looks as if he'll break into tears once again, "I'm sorry." He says once again in his deep voice.  
I grab my board from my lap. It seemingly slipped there from my stomach when I sat up.  
Writing is much easier now sitting, I glide my black marker against the smooth surface of the board. I lift for Daichi to see, **I forgive you.**  
Daichi's face paints itself with a relieving smile. Something then clicks in my brain, _my gift!_ I shoot Daichi a look of worry as I wipe away the board and scribble down a new sentence. I turn it to him frantically, **Your gift! I wasn't able to open it cause my mom threw it out!**  
I point towards the trash bin in the corner, begging him slightly to retrieve my missing item. He laughs his signature musical chuckle and scratches the back of his head. "Ah I'm guessing she threw it out there, I'll get it." He walked over peering into the bin, he turns towards me for a moment, "Now don't go telling people I'm a trash diver!" I laugh at his antics, _I really did miss him._  
He scoops out the blue parcel along with the white envelope and small box. He walks towards me hesitantly. "Now I don't want you reading the letter in front of me, cause I'll just feel embarrassed, but I want you to know I really do love you." Daichi pauses and looks me dead in the eye, seriousness over washing him completely. "I immediately noticed after our fight that over ties were severed, all I knew is my chest hurt day and night, every time I thought of you it would churn in pain. I knew I did something horribly wrong. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I wanted to fix it. I know I never want to be apart from you..." Daichi's face flushes red, "I know this is a little cheezy, and I don't ever expect you to forgive me fully for what I have done to your fate, so I just want to say uh... Um... I love you Suga and I'm sorry." He bows down and extends his arms presenting both the envelope and small box, avoiding all eye contact as he looks to the floor. I stare at it uneasily before reaching out and grabbing both items.  
I place the envelope on my lap and stare at the small black velvet box in my hands.  
 _It can't be right?_  
 _Daichi could never buy me something so expensive, right?_  
I hesitantly open the box with a push, my eyes widen and my mouth drops open at the sight of the contents. I immediately cover my mouth in shock as I come face to face with two gold rings fit snugly in a soft cushion within the box. But what makes me weep is the sight of a small, however long, red string tying the two rings together.  
 _Just like the thread of fate._

 **I'm so sorry guys! (** ╥ **﹏╥** **) I know, I know, I know I'm late! And I'm so sorry! I have been such a procrastinator this week! I have no legitimate excuse for the lateness! Please I hope you can forgive me!**

 **I'll try and post sooner, but its not always easy! Please let me know if you guys have any suggestions in the comments or message me directly through my accounts which are located in my bio! I'm so sorry once again!**

 **Please vote for more chapters, cause that always boosts my self esteem when I know people are actually enjoying my story** **（≧** ∇≦ **）**

 **Also the contest in the previous chapter is on going forever, there is no set day, so if you wish to see a good lemon scene let your friends know get them to comment! And I'll promise you guys an actual good lemon scene, but only if enough people are okay with it!**  
 **Thank you and sorry once again for my laziness!**

 **-Alex**


	22. Finally Without Worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters  
** _

I look to Daichi astonished, I am speechless, and not only due to the fact of the loss of my voice. _Daichi bought me a ring?!_  
It's impossible to process those words; _a ring, Daichi bought me a ring?!_  
I didn't know what to feel either then surprised, that is until I feel tears begin to prick my eyes.  
 _Ahh don't cry now!_  
I quickly wiped my glassy eyes with my free hand, and close my mouth from my previous response to the ring.  
Daichi gave me a mixture of a happy and nervous smile with his extremely red face, it sent butterflies down to my stomach. I can only imagine that my face is just as equally red to Daichi's.  
The room is silent for a few excruciatingly long moments as I continue to stare at Daichi and the rings. I didn't want to put the rings down, but I wanted to write something, or ask him why he did this. _If only I could talk._  
I gave him a questioning glance. I'm not sure why, but my whole chest seems to fill with a warm feeling almost like hope, like this relationship we have could continue on.

"Ah I guess it's kind of weird that I have bought rings for us, I mean I've only known you for 3 months at the most. But, these three months have been the best ones of my life." He took a shaky breath, "Suga I will never forgive myself for what I have done to you, but if it's alright could we maybe, uh... continue our relationship... I tied a thread to the rings so we could pretend nothing ever happened. Of course it might kind of be a hassle and stupid. But um I thought it would be cute, I mean yeah we could take them off, but I thought maybe for now I could give it to you like that... Uh ha ha" Daichi is a nervous mess, his hand instinctively reaches to the back of his head, nerves could be seen dancing across his skin as he fidgets in place. I stare up at him and a smile spreads itself across my face. I reach down with my free hand to write another message onto my board. I lift it up towards Daichi.  
 **Thank You so much. Yes, I would love to continue what we had.**  
I peer over my board and watch Daichi mentally and physically break down in nerves, he quickly swoops down to my level, causing me to drop my board in fright, but clutch tighter onto the rings. He places his hands gently on either sides of my face and brings my lips onto his own soft ones. I'm surprised to say the least, but I respond quickly, digging my hands into his soft dark hair while my left hand still holds the box which had clicked closed with the sudden movements. Daichi seems to become needy and as am I. Daichi slips his tongue into my mouth without warning, causing me to moan.  
 _Ah! H-hot!_  
It feels hot, excruciatingly hot. My throat burns from both the surgery and Daichi's tongue as it continues to explore. His hair is soft beneath my fingers, it makes me want more. More of him. _I need more._  
Suddenly fear courses through me, I push Daichi back ending our kiss. I grab my throat, the pain is unbearable. I can feel it pulse beneath my hand.  
Daichi's hands are still placed softly on my cheeks, his mesmerizing eyes make me loose focus on the pain as I stare up into them. _How is it that he is making my pain disappear?_  
I cough A few times into my free hand, I check it as I finish my fit. _Good, no blood._  
I sigh in relief and look back up at Daichi with a smile. His expression is pained with worry and guilt. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into my chest, _It's alright, I'm alright._  
I hope he receives my message.

As we lay in our awkward embrace of Daichi leaning over the edge of the bed in a weird half- standing posture, I hear the door creak open ever so quietly. We slowly break apart our hug and turn to face the perpetrator of the sound. Rin cautiously strolls into the room staring at both of us with wonder and hope gleaming in her eyes.  
"So I'm guessing you guys managed to finally make up! Right? Yes?! Maybe?" She cheers rather loudly. I nod with great enthusiasm as Daichi answers, "Yes we have made up, I'm really sorry for everything that has happened." His voice is quiet and mournful. Rin stares at him with a now quite serious expression, one you don't see everyday. "Daichi you should be very grateful that your parents and I haven't decided to call the police, Kōshi has been through much more pain than he should have ever gone through. So you promise me here right now, in front of him! That you will never for the life of you! Hurt him again." The room is dead silent with tension. Daichi straitens his posture and looks Rin dead in the eye. "I swear to god I will never do something as stupid as hurting him again." Daichi announces surely. My face broke into a relieved smile. I want to trust Daichi, I probably always will. Rin stares down towards me and smiles, "you have yourself here a keeper Kōshi."  
I smile and nod in agreement to her statement. _I really did find a keeper._  
I hear her breath hitch for a moment catching my attention, I give her a questioning look.  
"Is that, is that what I think it is Kōshi!" Her face is in pure shock as her hand shakily points to my hand grasping the black velvet box. I laugh at her silently and smile a wide grin. I present the box towards her and open it with a push and soft click. Rin squeals with a new found excitement from her previous serious state. I show her the rings, my face turns a light hue of red at the embarrassment, I glance at Daichi who is clearly embarrassed with his face flushed beet red. "Yeah that was in the present box, I bought them as a promise for the future." He mumbles almost incoherently.  
"So you guys are going to get married!?" Rin shouts with way too much enthusiasm for my liking, both Daichi's and I's faces were stained red as we stood there awkwardly. _I guess that's what it means..._  
"Who's getting married?!" A gruff voice calls.  
At that moment the whole of the Sawamura family begins to pile into the small bleached room from the open door, not leaving much space. The door could be heard click shut followed with an eruption of a loud "Sugggggggaaaaaa!"  
My face is still un-maintainably flushed as I give the new faces a smile. The perpetrator of the ear-piercing 'Suga' is non-other than little Daiki who runs up to the side of my bed pushing and squeezing past Rin and Daichi. I swiftly retract my hand holding the box and close it softly; I lay the box onto my white board and cover my hand with it, never letting it out of my reach. His eyes are wide and full of happiness. "Suga! You can sit up now! I told you we would come back! I wouldn't leave you alone here!" He jumps up and down in front of me. I smile at his clumsy antics and mouth the words 'thank you' to him silently. I look up from Daiki and come face to face with both Mrs. and . I couldn't help but feel a warmth spread across my chest. Am I getting sick or something?  
I grin widely up at them, I don't know why, but their presence fills me with a warm feeling of happiness. _They came here all this way just to see me._  
That's all I have ever wished for, someone to recognize me and be okay with me in their presence and their lives.  
Suddenly, Daichi surprises me with sudden movements as he bows his head low in respect towards his mother and father. They jump slightly as well at his movements, their eyes were filled with an unexplainable void, almost like a mixture of hope yet disappointment. _But who is it directed to?_  
I watch the skit unfold before me, I can't see I clear view of Daichi's face as he is now facing the opposite way, but I know he's crying. I could feel his mournful aura emit from him, like heat from a fire, it's in-mistakable. It was so strong I could see everyone around us, even cheerful Rin, get sucked into this void of depression.  
I could now hear his soft sobs slowly emit from his breath as he began to speak, "I-I'm sorry from running away, I'm sorry for everything I have done, I'm sorry for all the trouble I have ever caused, I'm so, so sorry."  
I could tell he was looking down with guilt, not meeting the eyes of his parents. _He's so afraid._  
I could almost see Daichi's skin ripple in his trembling state, it makes me fear for his health. I reach out my free arm and bend slightly over Daiki with a bit of pain shooting through my chest. I tug on Daichi's right pinky giving him a startle as he heaved. He looked back at me shooting me a glance. His eyes were watery and glassy, as if they'll break with the pressure of a breeze. _He hasn't shed a tear yet though._  
I know Daichi is strong, he proved it so many times in the short time we've known each other, both mentally and physically Daichi has saved me, and I want to save him this time. _I want to be his strength._  
I pull him the most supportive smile I can muster and squeeze his hand tightly as I finally grasp it fully. His breath hitches for a moment and sends me an uneasy look. I stare at him longingly and mouth 'I love You'.  
Heat rushes onto his cheeks, but he broke into a smile. He finally took a deep breath and nods to me before staring straight into his father's eyes, never letting go of my hand.  
"Dad I'm sorry for not being the ideal son you hoped for, one that would find a pretty girl and who would live a normal life. But I love Suga and nothing's going to change that, I know that wasn't really shown when I punched him and all. But, I was given a second chance by him, and I know this may sound greedy, but, dad please give me a chance to live the life the way I want to!" Daichi asks sternly never once breaking eye contact with his father.  
The room is silenced with heavy emotion. I'm terrified to say the least, when I spoke to Daichi's parents that night his mother seemed content with our relationship and just wanted Daichi home, however, though wished for the same, our relationship didn't seem to sit well with him. Or at least that's what I have observed.

sighs deeply before speaking up in his naturally gruff voice, "You know this path may be a hard one to trek." Daichi responds silently with a stern nod.  
"And you know many may not look at you or respect you any longer." Daichi's father says in a monotonous voice. Daichi once again nods in confidence squeezing our intertwined hands.  
It's quiet again, though the tension isn't nearly as suffocating as before. Even little Daiki stays quiet as he leaned on the side of my bed, he seems confused with the reason for the heavy air though.  
Fortunately, finally the strangling tension is broken as breaks down with a shaky sigh. I stare at him straight in the eyes finally seeing the emotion that they are filled with. They were broken hearted and filled with an emotion I know very well, guilt.  
 _He is guilty for what he's done._  
places his large hand on Daichi shoulder. I could see Daichi flinch with surprise at the sudden contact, but in the end he leans into the touch. Though I can't see his face I'm positive he's smiling widely with his still glassy eyes. Anyone would be smiling with the small gesture of approval his father gave him.  
 _He accepted him right?! He accepted us! Right?_  
The deathly squeezing from Daichi's hand and the small but sure nod of Mrs. and 's heads answered my question loud and clear. I have no idea how to react but in tears, and that's exactly what erupts from me.  
I break down right thenand there, sobbing silently in happiness. It's been so long since I've been accepted by someone, much less by a parent. It's not everyday a parent accepts their child for coming out, and then accepts their relationship so simply.  
I have always dreamt of a day my own mother would accept my own choices, however though that day may never come, right here, right now, the Sawamura family let me into their life and actually listened to what I have to say. Though there were many bumps in the road, I could have been easily pushed aside and forgotten by them, but they decide to help me, visit me and actually care for me. All they did was listen to my side of the story and that's all I ever wanted.  
Through the bleary messI stare up at Daichi, tears were rolling down my cheeks rapidly. I squeeze both my hands tightly. Feeling the box's edges dig into my palm of my one hand and Daichi's soft warmth within the other. I can hear the deep laugh of Daichi echo throughout the room, his voice was shaky, strongly implying that he still unable to process what just happened. I laugh in a airy breath, all my throat allows me to do in its current state. I grasp the velvet box tighter and let go of Daichi's hand only to be swallowed by Daichi completely in a hug. I react quickly and wrap my arms around his neck, sliding into him perfectly as we always have. I take in his scent, burying my head completely in his chest. The hug is awkward with Daichi's stance over the bed and the staring eyes of everyone else in the room, but all I care about is the fact that I can hug Daichi finally without any worry invading my thoughts.  
For the first time in my life I feel content. 

___  
 **I'm so so so so Sorry Everyone! I never intended to update so late, but everything happened all at once**

 **(** **＞人＜** **;) I got in trouble with my marks, I got extremely lazy, and I was suddenly piled with quite a few school projects. I know these are all excuses, but please forgive me! Not only that, but my story is soon coming to an end and I can't bear to see that day! (** ╥ **﹏╥** **)**  
 **I'll try to update the next few chapters soon but I can't make any promises due to school!**

 **If you guys are still there I'm so sorry again and please comment and vote! I always find motivation that way!**

 **-Alex**


	23. What Do I Do?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters!**

It's been a week now since the Sawamura family and my mother have visited me, and now its finally my turn to leave. I have spent the past few days regaining my strength to be able to sit up and walk around without the need of assistance. As well as training yesterday, I was finally able to have the stitches in my throat removed, and after a day of rest, Rin finally found me eligible to leave this white container.

I am sat in my white bed taking in the surroundings of the white room for hopefully the last in a long time. Though a lot of good has happened in this room, I am beginning to feel home sick and I just need my freedom once again. However, Daichi sternly told me that I was not to leave the hospital until he came to pick me up.  
I sigh deeply, my voice has not returned yet, but I have a good feeling it should come back soon as my throat is no longer in pain, or at least not as much pain as before.  
I press my plastic white board against my chest, feeling it dig into the fabric of my blue dress shirt. My legs dangle over the side of my bed as I face the small rectangular window placed on the wall opposite of the door. I lean my chin onto my plastic pad, I was bored to say the least waiting in this empty room all alone. Rin is probably with another client, the Sawamura's are most likely at work, and Daichi is still in school, leaving me to fend for myself for entertainment in this white prison block of a building. I look down at my hands pressed against the drawing side of my white board. A smile slowly slips itself onto my face as I lift my left hand slightly to get a look at the new accessory I have been granted with.  
 _My promise ring._  
Those words sent a tingling sensation through me. _A promise I can trust for once._  
The gold ring fitted almost perfectly onto my pinky pressing the skin just under my old severed thread.  
The glossy red thread that was previously attached to both rings connecting them together has been tied off from Daichi's onto mine. So now the whole length of the thread is wrapped around on one side my ring, almost like a soft gem.  
I don't know why, but I found the thought of cutting the thread connecting the rings sounded too gruesome. I had a feeling that bad luck would rain down on me if I were to ever preform such an act. So Daichi and I decided we would tie the thread onto my side of the ring and get another to tie onto Daichi's in a somewhat representing form that we are still connected.  
I couldn't help but spread my smile wider with the word _connect._  
 _I am connected with Daichi._  
The words still seemed surreal to me. Though our original string may never return to its lushes colour from before and may never reconnect again, for once I have the confidence to believe that this relationship can survive, with or without fate controlling it.  
I sigh deeply again, scratching my throat slightly in the process. I look to my right to face a small circular clock. _3:45._  
 _School ended at around 3:30 so I guess that would mean Daichi would come at about 4:10 or something._  
My heart then leaps into my throat and I stumble onto the cold tiled floor in a fright as the door behind me slams open and loud heaving escapes the perpetrator who entered the room quite abruptly.  
I peer over the soft white bed, my board slipped pass me and was seemingly thrown towards the only windowed wall. I look over only to see Daichi standing by the open door in a heaving daze. _Wh-What?!_  
I stand up quickly and clutch the covers of the bed, crinkling the soft white fabric. Daichi pants for a few moments trying to catch his breath. I observe him carefully in an awe of silence.  
 _Uniform? So he never returned home to change!_  
 _3:45! School ended at 3:30 so he managed to get here in 15 minutes!_  
 _Panting and tired? Did he fucking run?!_  
 _School is a good few miles from here?! Did he actually run all the way here just to pick me up?!_  
 _Please tell me he took a bus at least half way! Right?!_  
As Daichi's breaths begin to even out and slow, he straights up and looks towards me, a wide smile plasters itself onto his face. Something begins to stir in my stomach making me feel restless and my chest well up in a shallow pain. My face began to heat up to match Daichi's own heated face, though I am certain both our faces are heated for different reasons.  
He walks up to me briskly and threads his tan arms around my waist bringing me to wrap my own pale arms around him neck. I snuggle into his chest my mind completely forgetting the slight anger I had towards Daichi for running all the way here. The slight pain in my chest was now brimming with a heavy feeling, like I couldn't handle Daichi's presence and closeness. The butterflies once in my stomach were now whipping up a storm as it churns in an uncomfortable feeling of wanting something more. I ignore both feelings and focus on the warm feeling of Daichi's school vest, I can feel his heart beating just as quickly as my own. We stand there for a few long moments taking in each others scent and the feeling of warmth as we hug. The weather has been getting colder as December comes racing closer and closer, and this warmth is exactly what I need to survive the harsh weather.  
I take in his soft scent, snuggling as close as possible to him. _I missed this so much._  
As his large frame unravels around me and we part I look up into his soft brown eyes. They are full of life as always. I stared at the for a moment taking that moment to settle down both my heart and the butterflies in my chest.  
I break the eye contact looking around the room, I spot my white board laying on the ground by the far wall. I briskly pick it up and retrieve my marker from my pants pocket.  
 **So how was your day?**  
I asked him in an eerie silence, examining his eyes thoroughly.  
"Pretty boring without you there." His chuckles with a cheeky grin painting his face.  
I punch him softly on his shoulder in a laugh,  
 **Well arn't you a little cheesy shit,** I airily laugh as my pen squeaks along the board.  
His face morphs into a look of pain, "well how dare you!" He mocks in an odd accent, "I just decided to tell the truth!" He smiles as he places one of his large hands on the back of my head, he pulls me close and presses our foreheads together lightly.  
"You know I do love you" he says in a sudden serious tone, his face flushes alongside my own and the close air instantly heats up. I hit him lightly on his chest, pressing my right hand onto the black fabric of his uniform, "uh...mm" I mumble from the back of my throat.  
 _This is too fricken cheesy, am I part of some romance novel or something, jeez._  
Daichi smiles softly at my fluster before closing the gap between us. He presses his soft lips against my own, _it's warm._ He tugs on my bottom lip lightly, nibbling it, I smile into the kiss, I drop the board with a quiet tap to the ground and grasp the shirt of his uniform in both of my hands.  
We part ways after a moment, deciding that it would probably be best to stop before it gets too heated. We unravel ourselves from each other, I bend down to retrieve my board and stand back up only to be greeted with Daichi's extended hand. I look down at his left hand noticing the matching ring on his own pinky, I smile to myself and clutch his hand tightly. And as we walk hand in hand to the exit I look back one more time at the white room. The memories made here will never be forgotten, but I am almost certain that I never want to return. Daichi squeezes my hand tighter and I look back up at him. We exchange smiles and walk out of the hospital room for the final time in a long time.

I squeeze my eyes in bliss as the cold air of November nips at my exposed skin. My hands freeze and nose shrivels at the dull pain that it's pricked with by the surprise of cold. Daichi and I walk hand in hand as we exit the building, I was hoping to see Rin before we left to give her a final goodbye, bye I guess it wasn't meant to be. I am full of energy however, as it's been ages since I've last been outside. I skip along the patterns of tiled pavement dragging Daichi with me. It really has been forever since I was last able to skip around or even walk around for this matter!  
I look back at Daichi who is struggling to match my pace, his huffs of breath let out clouds of mist that quickly disperse in the air. _He is so mesmerising._  
My thoughts were cut short as I heard a sudden short beep of a car horn, my eyes trace my surrounding only to be lead to a large blue van parked on the main curb with Mr. and Mrs. Sawamura visibly inside waving at as.  
I look to Daichi in question only to be met with a wide smile from him, he must see the confusion in my face as in response he laughs and lays a quick kiss to my cheek before dragging me to the car.  
 _Wait so they all came to pick me up? But, still it should have been impossible to get here in 15 minutes from our school. Did-did Daichi actually leave school early to see me. Did they all cut whatever they had before short just to see me?!_  
The thoughts slowly filled my mind and I couldn't help it anymore, I felt tears form in my eyes as a smile plasters itself on my face at the same time. _What did I do to deserve any of these people._  
I wipe my face quickly to hide my tears of happiness and follow Daichi into the old blue van. Both of us quickly pile into the back seat, and I look at Daichi. _Does this mean he finally made up with his parents?_  
I see Daichi's eyes gleam and he nods lightly as he stares into my eyes own eyes. He answers me as if he read my mind. _So they did mend their bonds, doesn't this mean that Daichi will go back to his own house then?_  
Slight sadness hits me at the thought of Daichi moving out, it was fun having him live with me even though it was for such a short while.  
"Kōshi how are you doing?! I'm so happy to see you up and walking again!" rejoices as he turns to look at me from his position in the drivers seat. I nod to him and take my marker from my back pant pocket to write a message on my board.  
 **I'm doing alright, though my voice still hasn't returned.**  
I see 's smile falter for a moment, "well I sure hope you get it back soon, for now let's get you home as I'm sure you want to see that again." He explains.  
My marker squeaks along my board again after I wipe it clean,  
 **If you wouldn't mind, I haven't seen my home in a while.**  
He nods and turns back to the wheel and begins to drive off.  
To be honest I don't want to go back, it scares me slightly returning knowing my mother has decided to leave me to fend for myself. Thankfully she's paying for the house, but what happens after that, I have no food, no cash to pay for hospital bills, and I'll be alone once again.  
I jump as I feel Daichi tangle his warm fingers into my own hand which has been laying between us. I look to him, he is staring out the window of his side, though I can't really see his face I can see his ear tint pink in embarrassment. His warmth almost instantly calms me down as I tighten my grip into his grasp. I love how perfectly his hands fold into my own, almost like a puzzle piece. _That's really damn cheesy._  
I smile to myself and look out my own window. _I can do this, I can cope with this, I actually have people on my side this time._

The old van finally rolls to a stop along the curb of a side walk. "Well boys here we are!" claims with a deep sigh.  
I don't want to leave yet, I have never felt so close to another family before and I don't want it to end. What if I go back home and everything goes back to the way it was before. Me alone in my home, hiding from my father, praying that my mother will notice me. I don't want to go back to that. I don't want to go back home, knowing that I'm in dept, I have no money, no food, and no one with me.  
I know for sure Daichi is going to go back home to his own family, who wouldn't with how kind they are.  
I'm shaking, I know I am. I want to stay here with them. _I don't want to go back home._  
My breath catches as I feel Daichi squeeze my hand tighter. "Thanks dad! Me and Suga will start packing now! You can come pick us up when we're ready then." Daichi replies.  
 _What?_  
 _Wait what?_  
 _Pack for what?_  
 _They're coming to pick us up later?_  
So many unanswered questions roll around in my head as I look to Daichi in full question. _I'm so confused._  
Daichi turns to me with a big smile a tugs our intertwined hands towards him. "Come on Suga we better start packing now!"  
He pulls me out from his side of the car quickly, I fumble with my board trying my best not to drop it in these sudden movements.  
We stand on the pavement hand in hand looking at my worn house. My head is still spinning in confusion as I squeeze both my whiteboard and Daichi's hand.  
I turn to peek at Daichi he is smiling widely, much like a child who's been given some candy. But, I am still left in confusion. So many questions are spinning around in my head.  
 _Why is Daichi here with me?_  
 _Why are we packing?_  
 _Why are they coming back?_  
 _What is going on?_  
I grab my marker from my back pocket and frantically begin writing.  
 **What's going on?**  
I show it to Daichi and his parents searching for an answer. Daichi's parents laugh from the open window. "Did Daichi not tell you anything yet?" asks, I shake my head in response. Mr. and Mrs. Sawamura look at each other and look to Daichi, I turn as well seeing him now very flustered and red in the face.  
 _Now I'm even more confused._  
As Daichi turns his head away in hiding I look back to his parents.  
"Well Daichi golds us about you situation dear, about you parents your story..." I shoot Daichi a questioning look, _he told them?! When?_  
"...and we want to help you Kōshi, you're such a sweet person, you don't deserve to live in a house hold like this. So after a bit of a discussion we came to a decision. You can come live with us for now Kōshi." states. My mind completely blanks. _What?_  
 _WHat?_  
 _WHAT?!_  
 _Live with them?!_  
 _Like become part of their family?_  
 _Is that allowed?_  
 _Can I even do that?_

" This is all if you are alright with it though Kōshi; it's an open offer, we are here for you." adds.  
I didn't know what to say, living with another family would be amazing, but won't I get annoying, do they have enough space for me, is this really all right?  
Daichi then pipes up, "This isn't trouble for us Suga, we want to do this, I want to help you after everything I've done. You can take your time to think about it." I look over to Daichi, _is he reading my mind?!_

"Well we have to go get Daiki for now, so Kōshi please think about it, you can take as long as you like. We aren't trying too force you we just want to help you." states, I nod quite shakily, "Call us when you are ready Daichi!" I hear Daichi's mother call from the van's open window.  
I hear the sound of the van zoom off behind us leaving us alone in front of my home.  
 _What should I do?_

 **I AM SO SORRY GUYS!**

 **I know, I know I am extremely late! I never meant to be! Unfortunately, I had to go through a bit with finishing school and some family stuff, plus, I had a huge writers and art block for the past month. I felt like it was probably best to take a break instead of rushing this. So here it is! My next Chapter!**

 **I hope you guys are still out there reading it! If you are I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Again please tell me if you find any mistakes! Thank You!**

 **-Alex**


	24. Too Hot

**This chapter is dedicated to sugoifanfic cause she literally wouldn't have this chapter any other way. I am very sorry now for innocent minds as I too was like you before I met this mate. Love ya sugoifanfic (⌒-⌒; )**

I never really thought of living with Daichi's whole family, but I know Daichi wants to go back, so do I want to go with him?

I sigh deeply, the thought of a family really does sound nice, but what about this house, what if my mother finds out? My head is nothing but a cluster as we slowly walk up to the front door. Daichi pulls out a key which I don't quiet remember giving him and begins to open the front door.

We walk in hand in hand my heart is racing and I feel tense. It really has been awhile since I've last entered here, and I'm feeling quite jumpy. I hear the door shut behind me and I feel Daichi's hand unravel itself from mine, sadness engulfs me from his action until I feel his wide frame quickly hugs me from behind.

His arms slither around my thin waist and my face immediately flushes in embarrassment. My fluster causes me to drop my board in a quiet tap to the floor, and I lay my now free hands on top of his, which are placed onto my stomach. I feel his warm breath heat up my neck as he presses a sloppy kiss onto my exposed collar bone. The room is hot, extremely hot. It feels as if I am melting into Daichi. My head whips back into Daichi's kisses, it's intense, too intense. I wasn't expecting to be bombarded like this the moment the world's prying eyes were off us. I feel his teeth graze against my skin, marking it. I let out a sharp intake of air, which I'm certain would have been a moan if I had my voice. I feel Daichi's mouth spread in a grin at my reaction and bites harder onto the same area. I squeeze my hands into Daichi's, feeling my nails dig into his soft skin, I feel my breath hitch in my throat, _it's so hot._  
Daichi glides his mouth elsewhere now, I feel his wet lips run across the length of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. My knees begin buckling under the intensity, I've never felt this way before, it feels hot and mind numbing, but it feels so good at the same time.  
My knees finally give out as Daichi bites my neck hard again in another place, I feel his hot breath under my chin as we fall back against the wall.  
Daichi is now trapped between me and the wall, and as I lean fully on him something makes my breath hitch and if I wasn't flushed already, I am now. I hear Daichi growl behind me as I push my self into him without much of a choice. My eyes widen as I fully realize what I'm pressing into, _it's hard._  
As Daichi lifts his mouth from my neck I hear his soft panting, a smug smile paints my face for a moment as I realize it's my turn to tease Daichi. I push my self back further into Daichi, grinding into his hardness, earning me a deep moan from Daichi. "Fuck Suga." He moans out of breath. His hands press harder into my stomach and I feel his face bury into the back of my neck. As I continue grinding, Daichi hugs me tighter and tighter gasping more and moaning quietly into my hair. As a result I find myself slowly growing harder in reaction, _God I'm such a mess._  
I never imagined myself doing this with anyone, but now that I'm here with Daichi I want nothing more then to experience this warm lustful feeling even more.  
 _But is this the right time?_  
Daichi moans again as I press harder.  
 _He did hurt me just days ago, am I even ready for something like this?_  
I suddenly stand up straight taking my weight off Daichi and removing his arms from its wrap around my stomach, allowing my legs to gain feeling again. I turn around swiftly and clutch my shirt near my chest.  
 _Am I able to trust Daichi to go further? I want to trust him._  
Daichi looks into my eyes never breaking away as he straightens himself as well, "Suga are you alright?" He asks warily in a small voice. Despite no one else in the home, both of us clearly felt the need to be quiet, as if something would break if we were any louder.  
I look deeply into his eyes for a sign, a clue, an answer, anything to help me make up my mind.  
"Suga we don't have to do this now we can wait, I'll always wait for you, I can wait for the time you're ready to trust me again." His smile is small, but sincere and full of life. Something in my mind clicks all of a sudden.  
 _He's waiting for me._  
 _He knows me well enough to know I'm confused about my trust with him, I haven't even said a word to him about my wariness, yet he knows me so much._  
 _And despite my confusion he still waits._  
 _He could go now and find someone else, we are no longer tied together by the string of fate. He can go to anyone now, yet here he is waiting for me, while I stand here confused._  
 _I want to trust him._  
 _I want to tell him I want to._  
 _I want to tell him how much he means to me._  
 _How much he cares for me and helps me._

I finally make my decision.  
I grab Daichi by a tug of this uniform and crash our lips together. I run my tongue across his lips begging for entrance. I want to show Daichi I trust him, and with out a voice this is the the only option.  
As he opens his mouth I plunge my tongue inside, mercilessly exploring and tasting him. The room begins to heat up again. However, this time I know what I want, what I need.  
I trace my fingers into his hair tugging and pulling at his roots as he slides his hands onto my back and downwards. The kiss is intense, wet, hot and sloppy. My breath hitches as I feel Daichi's warm hands tug at the end of my shirt, almost if asking for permission. I smile smugly as I break our kiss for a desperate breath of air. I shake my running shoes off and Daichi copies in suite, I grab Daichi's arms pulling him to follow me, he follows without question, and though my knees are shaky I manage to somehow drag us both upstairs and into my room. I push him into my room and turn to close the door, and as it slams shut I feel Daichi once again wrap his arms from behind me around my waist. He pushes me up against the door and I feel the cool sturdy support press against my face. I turn myself in his grasp and lock our lips once again. His hands are once again at the rim of my shirt and my own are again in his thick hair. We pant heavily into our kiss before Daichi then brakes it, "are you sure?" He asks in a daze with his flushed face.  
 _Is this alright?_  
 _It feels so wrong yet so good!_  
I smile widely and untangle my fingers from his locks onto his hands tugging my shirt. I guide his hands upwards riding my shirt over top of me, I discard the article of clothing by throwing it somewhere to our right, now I stand in front of him half naked.  
It's embarrassing to say the least.  
Daichi looks at me and then down at my pale bare chest, I see a sly smile warp onto his face, he grabs my wrist and drags me into my large bed behind him. He pushes me down and I land into the soft material looking up at Daichi's hovering figure. My back lays across my bed as my feet touch the ground between Daichi's legs. He places his hands down on either side of me trapping me.  
He leans over and I shiver as he glides his tongue along the hickey he has made earlier onto the right side of my collar bone, he moves downwards a bit and bites and licks again. I am heaving for air as he continues this act down all the way down to my nipple leaving a trail of hickeys behind. The marks sting, and every place Daichi seems to touch instantly becomes hotter, as if he is slowly melting me.  
I arch my back unexpectedly and my hands grab into the covers as Daichi's mouth suddenly engulfs my nipple, my mouth opens wide trying let the sound of a moan escape. I feel his tongue circle around the area sucking it without mercy. His mouth makes a quiet pop noise as it detaches from my skin. He looks down at me once again his eyes are glazed with lust and it almost seems as if he's examining me or admiring the work he's done to me. I lay there panting underneath him without the energy to even move my head. My fingers are strained from clutching my covers so tightly, _God he leaves me in such a mess._  
As I steady my breath I tug at the zipper of Daichi's uniform coat, I slide it down teasing him slightly as I slowly unzip it. The moment it unhooks, Daichi shakes off the coat discarding it, I snake my fingers up towards his chest touching and feeling him through his thick shirt. _I need more than this._  
I briskly move my hands down his stomach feeling him shiver at my touch, I roughly pull at the rim of his shirt begging for him to take it off.  
"Someone is needy." I hear Daichi chuckle. He complies sliding off his black shirt while careful not to fall ontop of me in the process. I almost immediately pounce on him once the shirt is thrown aside, I push him over to the side, it's now my turn to be on top.  
I place my hands on either side of Daichi's head , trying to copy the position he had before, however with my short stature I find my knees place themselves on either side of Daichi's thighs. I bow down into his neck breathing onto it and watch him squirm in irritation. "Suga please, ah!" He gasps as I roughly bite into his neck just slightly to the right, I savour his taste, and bite him again, but lower this time to create a mark. I smile inwardly as I watch him become an incoherent moaning mess underneath me, I could practically feel his heart racing as I drag my tongue along his chest. His tanned skin feels so hot and so soft underneath me, I can feel myself grow harder just looking at him.  
A sly smile slips itself onto my face as an evil idea pops into my head. I place my hands on top of Daichi's toned chest and bring my hips down onto Daichi's clothed hardened cock and begin grinding. "SUGA f-F-fuck" Daichi moans loudly thrusting his head back.  
 _I'm riding him._  
I feel myself harden from the friction and watch as Daichi unconsciously begins to buck his hips up in an attempt to come closer. My nails dig into his chest leaving red crescent marks, while Daichi's own hands desperately clutch the covers of my bed. _I need to get closer._  
I stop my grinding abruptly, causing a whine from Daichi, I look up to see him fully flushed and very out of breath, his eyes are filled with nothing more than love and lust and I imagine mine are the same. I drag my hands down purposely slow to Daichi's crotch. I hear his heavy panting quicken and feel his stomach tighten as I slowly undo his pants button and drag the zipper down even slower. I giggle soundlessly as I glide my fingers along the newly exposed underwear area, teasing Daichi mercilessly with his clothed cock. However, it must have been enough as I suddenly find myself thrown underneath Daichi again. Seems _like I have more patience._

Daichi finds himself kneeling over top of me with his knees on either side of my waist. I watch Daichi in a flushed daze strip off his black pants, leaving him only in his boxers.  
I sit up slightly having now only my legs completely underneath Daichi and lift my arms and wrap the loosely around his neck. He glides his own down my figure his touch sets my skin on fire and my mouth opens for a deaf moan to escape my chapped lips.  
My breath hitches in my throat as Daichi palms my covered dick, while pressing and prodding it he quickly unzips my pants down and slips them off my waist as I lift my waist up into Daichi's touch. He quickly discards them onto my floor and teasingly slips two fingers into the waist band of my boxers pulling the fabric. I shoot him a pleading look seeing his own eyes flicker with a mischievous lust. He eventually hooks the two fingers into the band and drags my boxers down my legs and throws them off. My cock bobs out relieving me slightly from the pain of constriction. But I know I need more than that to fix my raging boner. My face flushes deeply as I see Daichi's eyes hungrily looking down at my cock between us. I move my hands down his back and pull him closer, _please do something._  
My legs slip out from between Daichi's knees and instinctively loosely wrap themselves around Daichi's still frustratingly covered ass. I give him another look of plead and he smirks before grabbing my cock and begins to slowly pump his hand. My back arches, my fingers dig into Daichi's skin, and my mouth erupts with a silent scream.  
I've never felt like this before.  
Jerking off alone is one thing, however having someone else do it for you is a whole other experience.

Daichi adds his other hand to the mix pressing his palm agains my tip, I throw myself against my bed, my back hits my covers and my arms slip off from Daichi's back and begin griping the fabric once more. Daichi continues his brutal torrtcher, pumping my cock up and down whilst his other hand continues to press the top not letting me release any pent up lust. I meet Daichi's gaze and I become more startled as I see another wave of mischief glaze his eyes. _God what's he doing to me._  
 _This is too intense._  
 _It's so hot._  
Daichi stops his pumping and let's go of my cock entirely leaving me unsatisfied and irritated. _Please, more, I need more._  
However, before anything more continued my heart leaps as a loud bang is heard erupting from downstairs.  
My face immediately turns from lust to a pale fear as a familiar voice is heard echoing through my house. "Suga?! Are you home?!"

My dad.

 **_**  
 **Oops left them both unsatisfied. Sorry but I really can't write smut scenes as you can tell from this crapy chapter (￣▽￣** **)**  
 **I hope you guys don't mind the bit of intensity though, if you guys really want a smut scene I can try writing one, but honestly this was all for sugoifanfic who won't shut up until I write a smut scene, so I heres this unfinished one for you （＾∇＾）** **hope you like it mate.**  
 **Thank you again for reading this story, I'm surprised you guys are still here despite my slow updates and crapy content.**  
 **Always like and review for more, as it always makes my day!**  
 **And please let me know if there are any mistakes!**  
 **Thank you! And sorry again for the late updates!**

 **Again I am so sorry for the almost smut scene thing, I am very bad at writing these as I have no experience ever having really read any. (My only reference I dared to use is sugoifanfic 's story) I am now going to bleach my brain and Soul after this experience, until next time someone begs me for an their one.**

 **-Alex**


	25. Empty

I never shoved clothes on so fast in my life. I am mortified, not only to the fact that my father is back home, but the fact that he could walk in my room at any moment and I know exactly how that would end. Horribly.  
I can feel my skin crawl as the once melting heat clothing both Daichi and I is replaced by the cold truth of reality.  
 _Why is he here?! Why is he here!?_  
 _Shouldn't he be in jail or something!? Anywhere but here! Why? Why!? WHY!?_

Daichi and I are both quiet in racing fear as we listen to my father's muffled gurgles and slurs of sentences which I'm most certain is nothing PG in the slightest judging by the tone of his gruff voice echoing throughout the house.  
My eyes glaze over to Daichi, I can tell he is as afraid as I am with his eyes flickering and shaky. He may seem tough and strong, but even the most amazing of people can be afraid. I reach out and tangle my fingers into his own, feeling him jump and turn towards me. What do we do.  
I don't have my board, meaning no communication. I feel nothing but lost.

"SUGA! I know you're here! Why else would your fucking shoes be here, you fucking dumb Ass!" I hear my father shout in an odd strain of anger.  
I listen closely. _Something is off._  
I look around my room, scanning for some sort of form of communication, anything that's big enough to write on. I spot one of my journal books thrown in the far corner of my room, quickly jumping up and releasing my grasp on Daichi I tiptoe over and grab the book. I grab a pen from my desk and tiptoe back over to the bed with Daichi starring wordlessly at me. I scribble down on the book cover testing the pen before writing on a fresh page.

 **Daichi I'm going down.**

His eyes immediately widen in fear as he watches me write. He squeezes my left thigh making me jump and blush. _God now's not the time._  
"I can't let you go again you know that!" Daichi whispers closely into my ear his hand squeezing me tighter. He seems to have lost all concept of personal space as I feel his breath tickle the lobe of my ear. I shoot him a look before continuing my writing.  
 **We can't stay here Daichi, he'll find us and we'll get into even more trouble. I know what happened last time but, something is different Daichi, I don't know what. But, for the few encounters I've had with my father I never heard him speak proper sentences while drunk.**

Daichi wraps his arms around my torso, earning him a squeak from me. He snuggles his head into the crevasse of my neck, gliding his nose along the bite marks I've received earlier.  
"How about I go! Please! I don't want you hurt again." He murmurs in a puff.  
I lift his chin from my neck glueing his eyes into my own. I know Daichi well, he much rather protect then be protected, he would do anything to prevent the injuring of others. However, as much as I love being guided and lead by Daichi, I need to make my own stance, I'm just as much of a man as Daichi is and I want to prove that to not only him and my father, but to myself.  
I take a deep breath through my nose sharply before pecking Daichi's lips briefly and shaking my head in a silent no. I watch his eyes melt in hurt and nerves, I know he's scared for my health and well being, and I love him so much for that.  
I take the board again and begin writing.  
 **Daichi, I love you. Thank you. Now please stay here and be quiet.**

As he finishes reading I push off the bed and give Daichi a shaky grin from the door. He looks as if he wanted to cry, I know he wouldn't, but it still breaks my heart to see his face. I know he understands though, I know he knew that he couldn't go down before he even suggested it. I put my finger to my lips, ushering him to be quiet. He nods hesitantly and as I take a deep breath I quietly open the door of my room.

I walk silently down the stairs straight into my father who was staring at a old picture on the wall. I groan inwardly as I realize the picture his eyes seem to trace. A picture that has always disgusted me, yet one I never had the heart to take down.  
A picture of my family.  
It's a simple picture of just the three of us with a blue background, but it made it seem like our family hasn't ever been broken.

As my feet touch the old wood floor, it murmurs a hollow creek catching my father's attention. My breath catches and I stand there for a second, as if a deer in head lights. I take a shaky breath and I continue to approach him cautiously, pressing up my journal to my stomach in an aching fear he would hit me again as hard as the last. However, he just looks at me for a moment as if confused, he watches me closely before curving his lips into an odd smile. It looks as if he hasn't smiled in months with the strained way he pulls his lips and the overly hunched way he carries himself. _What's wrong?_

"Look who finally decided to fucking show up!" He gurgles.  
 _Something is definitely off._  
"What the hell do you have to say for your fucking self Suga!" He laughs airily, as if it were a joke. I am just a few feet before him before I stop walking.  
I watch him with great caution eyeing his sluggish movements and odd mood.  
I flip over my book and start writing on a clean page. I make sure to write largely, to avoid any unnecessary anger. He's oddly quiet as I write, almost feels as if he's watching me like a caged lion in a zoo. As if he's enjoying the fact I feel trapped and terrified.  
I feel my hands clam and my writing may be big but it is horribly messy as my hand shakes.  
I might have had confidence walking down before him, but now that I'm here all I want is to go back and pretend this is all a morbid nightmare. As I finish, I turn it towards him for him to read. His glassy eyes lick the page in a squint, as if he's trying to set it in flames.  
He begins to read it out loud. "'Sorry I didn't come down, I just woke up. What brings you home dad?'"  
I mentally gag at the word 'dad' as if he's ever been my father figure.  
However, thankfully, he seems to buy my sleeping in lie as he growls a response, "What the heck with the board Suga! Are you scared or something?! Scared I'll hit you again!? What?! You can't talk or-" he stops. His voice chocking on his words before unexpectedly slamming his fist to the wall beside him. I am utterly shocked, I'm not sure how to even respond.  
 _Is he mad at me or ... what's going on!?_  
I watch him carefully ,unsure of what I am witnessing, as his eyes glaze over even more so. _Is it from the alcohol or..._  
I catch my breath as tears begin to roll down his alcohol and dirt stained face.

 _My father is crying._  
 _MY FATHER is crying?_  
 _MY FATHER IS ACTUALLY CRYING?!_

I stand there in awe. I am terrified to say the least. I never knew my father too well, but I know he is not a man to show much emotion. He glares at me, but stands in place. I'm surprised I'm still standing here to be honest, untouched and unhurt. It's new, but very much welcomed.  
 _But why is he crying?_  
 _Why is he here?_  
 _Why is he acting so weirdly?_  
 _Why is-_  
He lifts his hand from its place on the wall, I can almost trace where exactly his skin split open in impact, but instead of guiding it towards me for a beating I watch as he traces his finger delicately over the frame.  
And at this moment I truly understood what's going one. I scribble a sentence on my notepad quickly and tiptoe closer to my dad. Only a little.  
I flip it over, and cautiously wait for him to turn to me. I didn't dare have the confidence to touch him or get any closer. I'm surprising myself by even being down here. His gaze longs on the old frame for a few moments before noticing my closer presence and turning over and reading.

 **You saw mom, didn't you?**

And he finally broke down. His sobs are ugly and oh so bitter sweet. Here we both stand like all our confrontations, however this time, he's the one crying.

I know my mother is a sore subject with him. As I don't think I ever remember a time when they seemed happy together, they were at each others throats all the time. My father mad at my mother's frequent disappearances, while my mother mad at my father's drinking and anger problems. No one was ever happy in my family. However, despite it all everything seemed to break down when my father began disappearing as well. I don't think my family was ever meant to be.

I almost choke out a scream as he wraps his arms around me. Causing me to drop my board and pen in fright. At first I thought he's finally trying to strangle me to death, but his movements are much more relaxed and unguarded, _what is he doing?_  
I finally understand as I feel his tears begin to stain my shoulder.  
 _He's hugging me. He's actually hugging me?!_  
His arms are pressed into my back as if I'm an amazing support that he never wants to let go of. As if I'm the only thing left.  
This feels surreal, I always longed for some sort of connection with my family, however I never expected it to be a hug from my 'dad'. I would have expected him to be the last person to ever hug me.  
I stand there awkwardly, unsure if I should be hugging back or not.  
 _I don't think I'll ever be ready to hug him so innocently._

"Suga, why am I such a fucking idiot. Why the fuck was she here. Why the fuck did I leave her!" He sobs into my shoulder. _I could ask you the same thing._  
My nose is pierced with his stench of gutters and alcohol, I am close to gagging, yet I stand my ground, mostly afraid of what would happen if my stiff do movements falter.  
After the excruciatingly long and scary hug, my father unravels himself from me.  
"I'm a fucking idiot." He says in a sob staring straight into my eyes. His eyes are blurry and tear stained, but they are much more alive and roaming. I take this as a note of he's not actually drunk. Or rather not as drunk as usual. Maybe.  
I don't answer from the fear of his response, and thankfully it doesn't seem like he was expecting one anyways.  
"Let me guess, I fucking did this to you as well. I'm a fucking screw up." He gutters looking into my eyes. I put my hand to my throat. Though being mute didn't begin until Daichi's final blow to my throat, my father was indeed the one who caused the most damage. I don't answer again and let my gaze fall slightly before shakily bringing them back up to my father's stare. _Don't hurt me please._  
He yells in a frustrated manner, and slams both of his fists into the wall. A sickening crack echoes throughout the now quiet room, and for some reason I pray that it was the wall that broke rather then my father's hands.  
"Suga, I'm just a fucking asshole. Why do I do anything anymore. Why do I even try." He sobs. It's disgusting, depressing and all together not a situation I want to be in right now. I watch him cry, and despite it all, I feel a tug of sadness in my chest.  
 _No! He beat me up! He treated me like garbage and left me to die as a child! He doesn't deserve my pity!_

I gaze at the family picture again, _if only it were true._

"Suga!" He whispers as he stares emptily at a wall. I shift my eyes gently to his form hunched over and fists in the wall.  
"Suga..." He says again in monotone.  
I jump slightly in fear as he turns to me again and stands up from his position on the wall.  
"Suga, I'm sorry..." He says it so quietly I'm almost certain I misheard him. But I didn't dare ask again.  
 _Did he just? Did he just say sorry?_  
"I'm so, so sorry, I never meant to leave you all alone as a child. I was a fucking idiot. I'm so fucking sorry. I tried so hard to be a good dad at first, but it all went down the fucking drain." He sobs as his gaze is glued downwards in shame. I stand there in awe.  
 _Don't let him get to you, don't let him get to you. This is all a trick. This can't be him._

"Suga I just came for the last time to give you something." His tone is surprisingly quiet and serious. _What does he want? What's wrong?_

He scuffs one of his hands down into his ratty old coat and steps over closer to me. I'm terrified but I stand still eyes wide and mouth shut.  
He gently grabs one of my hands at my side, I watch as he reveals his other hand from his coat pocket and places a small worn out baseball into my hand.  
I look up at him confused, and I stand there without a word.  
"Happy 6th Birthday Suga..." And for the first time he smile genuinely tears still cloudy his eyes. And I can't help but feel my own water up and run softly down my cheeks.  
I stare down at the baseball, my other hand covers my mouth trying my best to stop the tears from flowing.  
"I don't know if you remember but I still remember when we use to play catch a bit, and I thought this would be helpful" he laughs humourlessly.  
"I said I would be back to give you your birthday present the day before I left. And, and. And I'm so fucking sorry." He echoes another laugh without reason.  
"I'm sorry for all the times I let you down Suga." I jump as he pats my head, weaving his large hand through my hair. I look back into his eyes. I never looked at my father without so much fear engulfing me. It's an odd feeling and I'm not sure what to make from his words. However, before I could even think of a response he lifts his hand and shoves both of them in his pocket.  
"Bye." And like that he walks out of the house into the barren streets.  
I stand there tears still streaming, and I don't know what to think anymore, what to say, what to do. I choke up one more time, staring at the closed door of the house.

"Bye." I croak out to no one but myself.

And after all that, I feel nothing but empty.

 **_**  
 **I'm so sorry guys! I know I'm a terrible person who never updates! And I know this chapter sucks! I'm so sorry for the lateness, but I've been having writing blocks, but I finally broke free of that prison today. I wrote this in less then an hour and a half so it probably has a crap ton of mistakes. But, I hope you still like it! Thank you to all of you still reading this excuse of a story, because to be honest, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Again please let me know where the mistakes are if and when you find them! Thank you everyone!**

 **-Alex**


	26. Emotions

I don't know how I'm supposed to feel at this moment.  
Happy? For the reason that my father came back and remembered me.  
Pity? That my father was truly suffering all these years.  
Anger? As he seemed to expect forgiveness.  
Guilt? That I never even thought to understand my father.

Despite all the emotions swirling around my head like a hurricane, none seem to fully soak trough, leaving me to feel nothing but emptiness. It's as if a hole was ripped out just where my heart is, and I'm not sure what I should be using to fill the empty gap.

Tears are still streaming my face, however, I don't cry or sob. I stand expressionless staring at the wooden door with my fingers tracing the wearing fabric of the dull grey baseball.

I stare down at the ball now.  
It seems like he's been holding onto it for a while.  
 _Did he have it every time he came home?_  
Every time he stood in my presence and beat me, did he have it with him?  
 _Did he know in the back of his mind that he always wanted to give me this?_  
 _Or was this an excuse to see me? To ask for a hollow forgiveness, and build my trust just so he can break me down again?_  
My gaze falls from the ball and I stare down at the shoes thrown around by the door.  
Daichi's and I shoes were the only ones there.  
 _I wonder if he knew about Daichi's presence?_  
 _I wonder what he's doing now?_  
Everything is so, so quiet.  
Yet so, so loud.  
I could almost hear my brain churning with thoughts and questions.  
I feel like I'm drowning, _Why? Why did he come back?_

As I stand there; my eyes drying and my hand gripping the ball tighter. I hear a quiet creak moan out from the old wooden floor behind me, straining to support the new weight that seems to cautiously walk over.  
I don't turn though, not yet.  
I dry my tears and try to feel something, anything. Some sort of emotion.

I could feel the perpetrator of the noise bore his eyes into the scene of empty thoughts. Standing there without a word, scanning the surroundings, maybe even expecting something drastic to happen before him. But nothing did.  
It's quiet.  
It's loud.  
It's so very empty.

After a few moments the floor croaks again, and again, and again. From the shallow steps walking towards me. I feel myself becoming engulfed in a hug, arms around my tiny frame, while I continue to stand without movement.  
I'm too tired to move.

"Oh God, Suga!... Oh God!" I hear his deep voice mumble into the fabric covering my back. "I was so scared just waiting up there! God I just wanted to cry the whole time!"  
Daichi is a kind soul.  
I turn myself in his tight grasp and ring my slender arms around his neck burying my face in his neck. He holds tighter, and I couldn't be more grateful.  
I'm so tired of thinking.

We stand in a comfortable silence for a moment. However, I knew Daichi had so many of his own questions swarming his mind.  
My throat is still scratchy and sore, I didn't think my first word would be to my father.  
However, I know my second will be to Daichi.  
It has to be.

I sling my arms down and trace my fingers along Daichi's clothed chest, not looking him in the eyes. I clear my throat as best I could before looking up into his worry filled eyes.  
"I'm Okay..." I mumble in a strain. It sounds as if I haven't had a drink in years.

His heart seems to have either melted or stopped completely as he stood there with wide eyes and an unhinged mouth.  
"I'm okay..." I mumble again looking down at my hands pressed into Daichi's chest. The baseball still grasped onto tightly in one.  
I could almost feel his signature smile radiate from his face. He hugs me again.  
"I'm so happy you're okay, you have no idea how fricken grateful I am. I heard all these horrendous cracks and crashes, I was terrified of what he might have done to you this time." Daichi sighs with relief into my sliver hair with a slight shake in his voice.  
He doesn't say anything else.  
He doesn't ask me anymore questions, and I am grateful.  
We stand in silence.

Daichi finally unravels us and looks up at the damage behind me. "We can take care of that later I guess?" He says in almost a questioning tone. I just nod, not even daring to look back.  
I know it's probably early, but I've never been so exhausted.  
Daichi seems to notice as well.  
"How about we go upstairs? We can rest for a bit." He says in a soothing tone. I nod without meeting his eyes.  
He takes my left arm guiding me slowly up the stairs, I felt so lost.  
As we make it to my room Daichi guides me over and gently lays me down. I make the mistake of catching his eyes, seeing the worry filling them. It only makes me feel worse then I already do.  
"I'm going to go make you a glass of tea, alright?" Daichi says soothingly.  
I nod staring emotionlessly at the white ceiling, which resembles the hospital room quite too much for my liking.

As Daichi exits the room with a soft click of my door, I could almost feel the speed of his pace radiate throughout the house as he rushes over to the phone, calling the police for what I assume.  
Daichi really is a kind soul.  
I swear he's too good for me.

I sigh deeply closing my eyes. I roll my fingers along the leather and string of the baseball.  
Of all the times my father came home and beat me.  
I have never once felt this horrible.  
I never felt this broken and lost. 

That night was one of my worst.  
Daichi came back with a glass of tea and though I drank it, I had no motivation to do anything else. We spent the rest of the day lying in bed. Daichi tried his best to start a conversation away from the droning subject of my father hanging in the air. However, I never got into it. I answered with either a mumble of a yes or no, or a nod, but I felt to tired to keep the conversation, and my throat made it hard for me to talk just yet.  
I felt like garbage, not only for the reason of my father's presence, but because of letting my questions and concerns affect Daichi.  
Whenever my eyes catch Daichi's I almost always see them glazed with worry and question. Daichi doesn't deserve to feel like that, but I can't bring myself to talk, not even through writing.  
The night was horrible, the phone rang a few times, while the police came for some questions. Daichi seemed to have taken care of everything, while I sat in my bed feeling useless and lost.  
I wish this would just end.  
I still don't know what to think of my father, all I know is that the police are out looking for him.  
It's now the next day, and though I still feel like crap, I feel a bit better then yesterday. I've gotten maybe 3-4 hours of sleep at best, but it's alright because Daichi kept me company the whole time. He held my hand throughout the night and woke up several times just to check that I was alright.  
I really do love him with all my heart.  
What did I ever do to have him by my side?

I'm laying in bed next to Daichi now, watching him closely as his breathy snores echo throughout the room. His one hand is loosely tangled into my left and his other is strung along my waist.  
It's so quiet, and I'm loving every moment.  
He looks so calm, and without worry.  
He's the opposite of yesterday.  
His hair is already a mess, and the closeness and protective grasp he seems to hold me in makes my heart flip.  
He really is one of a kind.  
I look down at our intertwined fingers, staring at my promise ring.  
 _He really does love me._  
I love him back so much.  
I make it my goal today to relief Daichi from all his worries. It's not much, but I hope he feels better today.  
For now I watch him sleep calmly.  
I softly trace my fingers along his warm cheek, feeling how alive and real this really is. After a few minutes with my hand placed on his cheek, Daichi begins to stir. He stretches out widely causing the bed to moan and shake, before retracing back in and pulling me in closer. I wonder to myself if he fell back to sleep, but his eyes slowly flutter open staring back into my own.  
"Hi" I say softly with a slight croak in my voice. I drag my hand down to his neck.  
"Hello" he replies with a soft smile.  
"How are you feeling?" He asks with concern seeming to fill his head again.  
I press our bodies closer together, feeling my nose press into Daichi's own.  
"Better" I say with exhaustion quiet obviously present in my voice.  
Daichi smiles back in response, happy with my answer. The air feels so light. So delicate and so oddly magical. If I could I would want to stay like this forever.  
The room is bright with the sun pouring out of the window, the shine seems to make Daichi glow, emphasizing his features and curves. It almost makes me forget all my lost feelings and empty worries.  
 _I wanna kiss him._

"Can I kiss you?" Daichi says softly. Taking the words right out of my mouth, I smile in response. He slowly lifts his head up and draws his arms up to balance himself on his one elbow. He bends over and presses his lips softly onto my own. It's delicate and innocent. I love every moment of it.  
He pulls back for a moment only to lift himself higher leaning over top of me now one of his hands pressed into the covers by my waist, while another pressed into the close sides of my head and neck. He towers over me, trapping me underneath him in a protective manner, he is careful not to press too much weight into me.  
I never really thought about how much I love to be under Daichi's control. He seems to act upon everything with safety and caution, he is careful on how he speaks and with his tone. He really is such a kind soul.  
He places another sweet kiss against my lips. My hands automatically grasp his cheeks, pulling him closer. His lips are warm and delicate.  
He lifts his head back up and looks down at me with a deep gaze full of love and lust, leaving me wanting more. He cranes his neck downwards and rubs his nose against a particularly sensitive spot behind me ear. I giggle softly in response, my hands squeezing his cheeks harder. _It tickles._  
I grin wider as he continues his actions before replacing his nose with his lips, before replacing that with a slight graze with his teeth. My laughter becomes more breathier, and I feel my face heat up as Daichi bites down quite hard. An involuntary moan escapes me along with a big grin as he licks the now swollen area. It hurts, but at the same time feels so good. It feels good in a sense that he's marked me, he has claimed me as his. That thought leaves me feeling a rush of energy tingle throughout my body. Daichi lifts his head back up and my fingers delicately slip off from his cheeks to either side of my head. Daichi's own face is dusted red and I assume mine is similar if not worse, however, at this point I don't care. Daichi smiles fondly and pecks my lips again.  
"I'm so happy you're feeling better." He says deeply, and I know his words are genuine. I clear my throat, attempting to rid it from the dry desert state it's in. "Thank you for-" I cough slightly and clear my throat again. "...for helping me." I finish with a loud croak. I see Daichi's eyes shine. Like a parent watching their child score their first goal, Daichi's eyes shine with such a fond, proud glaze making my heart rise with joy.  
 _Thank you Daichi, for making me happy despite this situation._

I wish I could say my thoughts to Daichi out loud, however that would have to wait for a bit. Daichi sights in exhaustion, realizing we have indeed just woken up. Judging by the large amount of light in the room, I assume it is quite late in the morning. Daichi lifts himself off of me and sits on the edge of the bed. I lay for a moment admiring his toned back, blushing at the realization that he slept with me without a shirt on.  
 _No wonder why it was so warm._

I smile to myself. _I hope we sleep together like that a lot more._  
I shake my head inwardly, trying to erase the thoughts of the naughty actions that could result in sleeping together like that again. Daichi turns to me and smiles again, "how about we go down for some breakfast." He offers eagerly. I nod in response, realizing that I am indeed quite hungry. I begin to lift my self up into a sitting position as Daichi speaks up again, "um...if you want I can make you something and bring it up..." He scratches the back of his neck, worry now replaces his once carefree lit eyes. I tilt my head in confusion. _Why does he want to make me breakfast in bed? I'm not sick._ My eyes trail over his face before I spot the door to my room in front of Daichi.  
Thoughts of yesterday night rush through me like a storm and I immediately feel sick to my stomach.  
"You can wait here if you like, I'll try and make you something edible." Daichi reasons. I contemplate the situation, before shaking my head slightly. "I can go." I croak out after a moment. Daichi looks to me with concern, a question of 'are you sure' glaze over his eyes and I nod in response. He sighs and smiles before getting up and offering me a hand.  
 _What a gentleman._  
I laugh to myself and return Daichi a wide smile, one made mostly for a confidence boost for myself. To be honest, I'm not quite sure I really want to go down stairs to see the carnage. However, I know if I put if off any longer and coop my self in my room it'll only get more difficult. Daichi hoists me up with his left hand, I smile softly at the sight of his own ring placed on his finger. Whilst the broken red threat of fate dangles lifelessly at his pinky, the promise ring seems almost if it's glowing. It makes me thankful that we gave this relationship another chance; that we can make this work without fate's control.  
I stand up noticing that I am in my pjs consisting of my baggy sweat pants and a loose white tee, which I don't quite remember putting on. I push the thought aside and walk hand in hand with Daichi out of my room. We stand at top of the stairs. I can feel my confidence begin to diminish, _God, he was right there yesterday. I don't want to go through that pain again._  
I am still left confused as to how I should feel about my father's visit, and the more I think about it the more lost I become.  
I feel my head begin to turn with questions and thoughts before Daichi squeezes my hand tightly waking me up from my slight trance. He smiles warily, "Are you okay?" I look down, not sure of how to respond. _Am I okay with this? Can I go back to the area of conflict? Am I brave enough to?_  
As if Daichi can read my thoughts he squeezes my hand again. "Just remember, I'm here every step of the way." Daichi says soothingly. That's all I needed to boost my confidence. I smile to myself, Daichi is all I need to survive this trauma.

I take the first step and Daichi follows in suit, never letting go of my hand. My breath hitches as the front door comes into view. The dent in the wall is still present and everything in that area seems untouched since yesterday as dirt is still scattered and my white board and marker lay discarded. I stop and stare, the empty emotions are on the verge of returning as I look longer. To most people an entrance would signify the beginning the bringing of a family. The place where families come to welcome each other back and to invite others to join. A place of nothing evil. However, it's all too different for me.  
This doorway holds all the biggest traumas of my life. The place where my father beat me and my mother left me. The place that ended my family.  
I feel myself shake, tears on the verge of falling.  
 _Why? Why did it have to be my family?!_  
Daichi pulls me into him, turning my sight away from the door. His arms wrap around me like a shield, it's warm and ever so comfy. This seems to be the only place left that I feel protected in.

We stay like that for a few moments, calming me, protecting me. Daichi's even breathing soothes my own shaky ones, allowing me to calm down fully, and avoiding tears from falling.  
"Let's go into the kitchen." Daichi mumbles. I nod into his shoulder and allow him to pull me by my arms.  
As the scene slowly fades from my sight, I release a breath I never realized I was holding. I look up at Daichi who is currently urging me to sit at the small table in the middle of the kitchen. His eyes are desperately searching for way to calm not only me, but himself down. I smile inwardly to myself watching as he sits me down on one of the old white chair, and circles around to rummage through the fridge with a very emphasized fake skip in his step.

I love watching Daichi's odd methods of trying to cheer others up.

"How about we have some breakfast!" He declares rather loudly, he turns to me and I nod with a sloppy smile plastered onto my face.  
 _How is he able to make me smile in a matter of seconds?_  
"You must be really hungry Suga. Well don't worry as today is your lucky day, where I will be making breakfast for the two of us." Daichi explains, over enthusiasm dripping from his voice, making me laugh in response.  
I see his eyes glitter as I laugh and he continues on his little 'show'.

"How about cereal? Or maybe some oatmeal? What do we even have available?!" Daichi sings in a shaken upbeat manner. Strangely his methods seem to work as I slowly forget the scene moments ago.  
I giggle, hearing my own new croaky hum from my throat. "Maybe cereal" I mumble as loud as I could. My voice is quite hoarse, it's sounds almost as if I'm going through a second puberty, I laugh at the thought.  
 _Definitely not as bad as voice breaks throughout puberty._

Daichi dances around the kitchen scrummaging through the shelves trying to locate bowls, spoons, milk, cereal, etc.  
His show is cheesy and full of life that gives me no choice, but to laugh at.  
I can tell exactly what he's doing, acting all silly and emphasizing his movements purposefully so make me giggle, and that's exactly why I love him so much.  
Red thread of fate or not. I wouldn't want anyone, but him.

As Daichi continues to dance and 'create', as he describes, a bowl of cereal. The loud ring of the telephone interrupts the 'ceremony'.  
I notice that Daichi's hands are full at the moment, so I decide to get up rather slowly towards the opposite end of the kitchen where one of the phones are placed on the counter.  
I haven't had a chance to trying try using my voice, so perhaps this could be of help.  
I take a deep breath and clear my throat, locking eyes with Daichi and nodding, a silent understanding of _I'm okay_ went through my mind and I peered down at the number. Confused at the fact that the phone number shown in the tiny screen was not registered, I pushed my uncertainty and answered.

 **Hello, this is chief officer of the nearby police station, and I am calling in regards of the incident that took place yesterday late afternoon. I would like to speak to Sugawara Kōshi.**

My eyes widen. _Why are they calling? Did they find my father? Was he captured?_  
Thoughts raced in my head.

"This is him speaking." I say in a rather less puberty like hoarseness.

 **Ah, Hello Sugawara, I'm calling in regards about your father. We spent the past couple hours on search for him and we finally came back with results.**

My heart began beating faster. _They found him right?! They finally found him and caught him! He'll never bother me again right!? I can love free?! Right?_

I keep quiet, and the chief goes quiet as well. _He's been found, right? Is something wrong?_

 **I'm extremely sorry Sugawara.**

My heart stops for a moment. _What's going on? Has he not been found yet?_

The line is quiet again for a moment, there is a confusing heavy atmosphere laid between us.  
 _Should I know what's going on?_

The officer continues on, realizing my full attention is on him.

 **I'm sorry. We found your father last night Sugawara.**

-silence-

 _That's good right? He's been found! He won't bother me anymore right?!_

-Silence-

 **We found him dead at the bottom of the old bridge near the edge of town.**

 **Your father has committed suicide.**

**IM SO SORRY! (** ╥ **﹏╥** **)!**  
 **I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AND THEN I DECIDE TO WRITE THIS JOKE OF A CHAPTER. I SWEAR I'M SORRY!**  
 **PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**  
 **ಥ** **_** **ಥ**

 **Other then that flop of an update, I hope you guys enjoyed my chapter. I tried making it a bit longer, (as a sort of sorry for being such a bad updated) but it didn't turn out as long as I thought it would be.**

 **I swear I try my best to update faster, but school is never friendly to me. And writing blocks are appearing everyone's day, giving me no motivation to get up and write. Hopefully you guys can forgive me.**

 **Other then that, please comment and vote on my story if you enjoyed it, I love seeing those notifications. Also pleas, please, PLEASE let me know if you find any errors. I'll be more then happy to fix them.**

 **Also check out my other stories as this one is coming to and end (if I actually update)!**

 **Right now I'm going to be working on my new story "Philly's Phlower Shop" which is still a work in progress, but I hope you guys still enjoy that one as well.**

 **Thank you for all the support guys, and please message me if you have any questions or suggestions.**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **-Alex**


End file.
